A cause worth killing for
by Sargeras111
Summary: Link is sent on a mission to deliver a mysterious sword to the Royal Family, however Ganondorf has plans of his own. Peace can bring as much suffering as war. Note: This will contain ZeLink. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Prolouge

**A cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **So after many years of hiatus I'm back to writing fanfics. This story has been brooding in my head for a couple of months and I really wanted to put it down in writing. My other "active" story: Let the music play, is still on hiatus for the time being, though I hope I can find inspiration to finish it at some point. Regardless, here's the new story, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ, nor do I own its characters. Those are property of Nintendo.**

**Prologue – An envious task**

The land of Hyrule had for the longest time seen true peace. Under the rule of King Harkanian Hyrule's people felt safe and content. Serenity swept over the provinces of Ordon, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru as spring drew to a close, everyone anticipating the festivities of the summer.

In the southern province of Ordon, in Ordon Village, there lived a young man known as "Link". He was "average" in most respects of the word. He was just barely an adult with eyes blue as an ocean, dirty-blonde bangs that at times covered some of his face. He had been a rather small child but now, he suddenly started towering taller in height than most. He had a slender figure, muscles strong after spending his life helping the farmers in the village and he always seemed to have a small, discrete smile on his lips. That morning, when our story begins, Link was wearing his usual labor-garb. This day, he anticipated, would start like any other day: By helping Fado, the ranch-owner, herding his goats. After a brief breakfast Link headed through the village, rejoicing in the sun's rays striking his face and the hint of a light breeze, promising a beautiful day.

"Morning' Link!" Link turned his head and found Malo and Talo.

"Morning", Link replied, giving them a wide smile, "what are you two rascals up to today?"

"We were going to go practice our swordplay, want to come with us?" Talo asked, overwhelming hope showing in his face.

"Sorry", Link replied, "Have to help Fado, you know?" Talo's face instantly dropped to a frown.

"Hey, no point in looking so grim", Link said with his most encouraging tone; "I'll come watch later, okay?" Hope and joy returned to Talo's face.

"O-o-okay, I promise I'll show you something impressive by then."

"I'm sure I'll be amazed." Link said with another smile as he moved along.

Further down the village's main road he encountered Bo, the town's Major, as well as Rusl. Rusl was the one who found Link as an infant and took him into the village. He had also taught Link swordplay as the boy grew up. He was also "Guardian of Ordon", meaning he was in charge of the province military defense.

"Ah, there you are, Link", the Mayor said in a relieved tone.

"Mayor Bo, Rusl", Link replied bowing his head to the older men, "I hope you still aren't bitter over the round I gave you the other day". Link shot a quick smile towards Rusl, referring to the fact that during their latest practice-round, Link had defeated his teacher for the first time. Rusl looked slightly troubled.

"Don't worry, boy", the sword-master replied, "My shoulder is healing fine. You have a tremendous talent, Link. I have no doubt that you could easily become the finest swordsman on the continent, if you keep practicing."

"I'm glad that my master thinks so highly of me." Link replied, giving his master a big grin, "Did you wish to speak with me, Mayor?" He inquired.

"Yes, you see", Bo said, "there is a matter of utmost importance that I wish to discuss with you. Follow me." Bo gestured Link to follow him to his house.

"But Fado…" Link began.

"Fado can wait, this is very important". Bo's tone didn't leave any room for further discussion.

Link followed the Mayor into his house, a large, but comfy house. In the big greeting room, on the table there was a small chest. Bo walked up to it and opened it revealing a scabbard with a sword, lying within.

"This is the Master Sword", Bo's voice was filled with reverence, "It is a treasure of legend, believed to be lost since forever. We recently found it in the Temple-ruins deep within the woods. Please pick it up." Link drew the sword from its scabbard, revealing a strange, white blade attached to the regal-blue hilt. Link was amazed at how the sword was so long, yet he could swing it with no effort.

"It is a historical treasure of the Royal Family of Hyrule", Bo continued, "and as such we will return it to them". Since you have become such an able swordsman under Rusl's teaching, I feel that you should bring this sword to the Royal Family. Will you do this?" Bo looked at Link intently, trying to read the young man's intentions. Link had a look of deep thought as he sheathed the sword.

"Of course", he answered, "it would be an honor." Link felt excitement swell up in his body.

"_Yes_", Link thought, "_this is my chance to see the world beyond the village, beyond the woods_". Bo studied Link's face and then sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Link. Know that we all wish you the best of luck, even if you decide to stay in the Castle Town." Link pondered over these words for a moment. The thought of living his life outside the village had felt like a dream just mere minutes before, but now it was all so clear. He just had to walk away.

"There is actually another thing, Link." Bo walked off to another chest and brought up a green tunic, with a pair of brown boots, a green cap and white trousers He also brought a pair of leather gloves. "These are the garments of 'the messenger of the Ordon Province.' Wear these on this mission." Link nodded.

"Thank you so much for entrusting this important task to me, Bo, for giving me a chance." Bo seemed to be able to guess Link's train of thought.

"You are not an Ordonian, Link, and you know this", the old mayor said, a hint of sadness in his voice, "you are a Hylian. I have a feeling your place is with Hylians".

"I understand, mayor", Link answered, "when will I be leaving?"

"As soon as you wish", Bo answered him, "You will have an audience with the King, and you might even catch a glimpse of the beautiful princess while you're there." Bo winked at Link as he said those final words. Link felt his face turning red.

"Well then, mayor", he said, regaining his composure, "I'll be taking my leave then." He shook the mayor's strong, steady hand and left with the Master Sword attached to his back.

He walked away from the mayor's house, on his way to pick up Epona, his horse, and leave. However he walked into the hard embrace of Rusl first.

"Thought you could sneak out without saying good-bye, didn't you?" Rusl said with a slightly unsteady voice. Link returned the hug feeling a sudden sadness cut through his chest. He might never come back to see his older master again.

"I'm sorry, Rusl", Link had to choke back some harsh tears, "but this is how I want it. I want to see what's beyond the forests, even beyond the fields. I want to live in Hyrule".

"It's nothing to be sorry for, Link. I've always had a feeling that this village was too small for you. Too quiet, too peaceful. Even though it saddens me it also relieves me that you will go to a place where your marvelous talents for swordplay can truly bloom. Hell, you could become an army officer in no time". Link gave up a short laugh and broke the embrace.

"Farewell master."

"Farewell, my boy."

Link didn't look back now. None of the other farewells seemed necessary for some reason. Everyone would know where he went and why. There was no point in lingering any longer. He went back to his house and saddled Epona.

"All right, girl, listen up", Link murmured to her with a gentle pat on her muzzle, "We're going to travel around for a bit, just you and me. Are you up for it?" The horse whinnied approvingly. Link got his smile back. "Okay", he said, "Let's go". He took one last glance on the village where he had grown up, then he commanded Epona into a trot and left, with both sadness and joy in his heart.

Illia caught one last glimpse of Link as he disappeared into the Faron woods. Why would he leave without telling anyone? Maybe Malo or Talo had gotten lost and he would get them home. Or maybe he was just going out for a quick stroll with Epona. She would find out soon enough, though, and she wouldn't be pleased with the answer. Even though Link had never taken her hints, she had always dreamed that he would settle down with her one day. Now that dream was brutally shattered.

**A/N: **Okay, that was fun wasn't it? I could've written a long, dumb chapter of everyone saying good-bye but I really wanted to kick-start this story. Thanks for reading, please leave a review as well if you feel like it. Encouragement helps, I tend to find. Oh and by the way, I've written this story in advance of posting it, because I'm sick of people not finishing their story. I will upload these chapters once a week.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **I've decided to try and upload about once a week in order to try and get some structure up. This is probably the first time I write a story with the entire plot made up in my head beforehand. Feel's good, man. Also, for everyone's information, even though this takes place in the Twilight Princess universe the plot of the game is very much unrelated to this fanfics.

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ, nor do I own its characters. Those are property of Nintendo.**

**Chapter 1: **Welcome to the Jungle

Nothing Link had previously seen or heard had prepared him for what faced him within the walls of Castle Town. The journey to the Town had been pleasant. He had taken his time, since the weather was warm. Leading Epona along the main road across Hyrule Field in a slow trot, Link was amazed by the size of the field. The journey took a few days, but Link decided not to rush. Not putting stress on Epona felt like a sensible idea. However when Link arrived at the southern gate, in the late morning, feeling the energy from all the people that flooded in and out of the city, sensing the steady heartbeat of a massive town, people milling around on their daily business felt almost overwhelming. And yet, as Link pushed through the crowd into the city streets he felt strangely alive. Alive, like he had never been before.

"Almost like coming home", he murmured to himself, "to a place where I've never been."

Walking up to a guard, patrolling the street, his armor and chain mail giving him some trouble bearing the early summer heat.

"Excuse me, sir", Link tried catching the guard's attention. The guard turned his head towards Link, sweat dripping slowly down his face.

"How may I be of service to you?" The guard asked in a troubled voice.

"Do you know if there is any inn in this part of town?" Link inquired.

"Yes, there is the 'Twilight Tavern' further down this street." The guard pointed towards the left street. He gained a bit of curiosity in his eyes as he took a closer look on Link. "What is your name, young man?"

"My name is Link, messenger from the Ordon province. I come bearing a gift to the royal family." The guard raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. My name is Bren, Captain of the southern Castle Town Guard." He had a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Link, I have a strange sensation about you. I have a feeling that you will be… very important somehow. More important than anyone realizes."

Now it was Link's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Thanks… I guess. Well then, farewell Mr. Bren. I hope we meet again."

"As do I, messenger of the Ordon province. I hope you will enjoy your stay in Castle Town."

Link could feel the guard's eyes lingering on him as he walked into the crowd.

"_I wonder what he meant by that… Whatever, let's get a room and a meal._" Link thought as he handed Epona's reins to a stable boy and entered the inn.

The inn was brightly lit on the inside. It was warm, not hot, and the smell of oak-wood lingered in the house. While the houses closer to the center of town were built out of white stone, the houses in the rural areas had to resort to wooden houses. Link felt more at home in wooden houses and the Twilight Tavern was no exception. Link walked up to the young woman standing behind the counter. She had dark hair, hanging over her left shoulder and her eyes were a dark shade of green. She wore a thin, dress.

"Welcome to the Twilight Tavern, swordsman, ooh aren't we a handsome one?" Link quickly realized her attempt to seduce him. He let out a big sigh; he was not in the mood today.

"Can I please just have a room for tonight?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"You could stay in mine for free." Her eyes turned hungry and her hand tried to grab his. Link could almost feel his face turning into stone.

"No… I want… a… room." He was surprised at how cold his voice had turned. The girl looked severely disappointed.

"Can I at least know your name?" She turned on the puppy eyes and her mouth started developing scaring similarities to that of a duck.

"My name is Link. Are you happy now?" She shot him a sly smile.

"Yes, Link. Now which room do you want?"

-TWANSITION-

After getting a room and a decent meal Link changed into the green garments given to him by Bo and decided that it was time to head to the castle and get his errand sorted out. Finding the route to the castle was not difficult, as it was in the middle of the city. Link was rather depressed to see how everything about the city became so much cleaner for every step he took towards the center. He hadn't seen much yet, but he could almost feel the atrocities that were committed in the darker alleys. Seeing the glamour and wealth that resided behind the shining, stone buildings around the central square felt like being laughed in the face.

"_Hmm_", Link mused, "_It's ironic that I become so depressed from being in the capital. Strangely it still feels like home, somehow._"

As Link approached the gates to Hyrule Castle a guard gestured with his hand for him to halt.

"Who are you, who seeks to venture through the halls of Hyrule Castle? And for what reason do you wish to do so?" The guard's voice bellowed and Link was a little bit annoyed by the guard's overdone manner of speaking.

"My name is Link, messenger of the Ordon province, and I come bearing a great gift to the Royal Family!" Link bellowed back to the guard.

"Step up to the gate and show us this gift!" The guard replied. Link stepped up to the gate and he was met by another guard. After a brief inspection of the sword Link carried on his back the guard gave up a nod of approval.

"Let the Messenger of the Ordon Province through the gate!" As the gates opened Link instantly felt relieved that this shouting-ordeal was over.

Beyond the gates there was a large courtyard, with the large complex that was the actual castle only about 20 yards away. The entrance to the castle was guarded by two soldiers in plate mail.

"Greetings, Messenger of the Ordon province." The guard to the left stated, thankfully there was no shouting this time.

"_I'll never get used to these rituals._" Link thought. He gave the guards a slight bow and proceeded past them, into the castle.

The first room Link walked into was apparently the Royal greeting room, a place for them to receive guests of any kind. The King of Hyrule sat upon something in between a comfortable chair and a throne. There was a desk with a mass of papers in front of him. King Harkanian was in every bit royal. His graying hair and beard indicated his age and wisdom, the scars visible in his face, mute evidence of combat experience. But first and foremost he had an incredibly commanding presence. This was a man that knew all about how to rule a kingdom. Almost by instinct, Link dropped to his knee.

"The messenger of the Ordon province…" Harkanian said slowly as his brown eyes pierced Link's entire being, analyzing every thought, every intention. After what seemed like an eternity the King spoke again.

"You are unfortunately rather early", His voice was calm, almost kind, "We didn't anticipate your arrival until tomorrow. You will unfortunately have to wait until tomorrow. We could arrange quarters for you in the castle".

"A generous offer, my King, but I have a room on the Twilight Tavern. I will be back tomorrow morning with the gift." Harkanian considered this for a moment.

"Very well, I shall expect your return. You may now leave." Link bowed once again and was about to turn around when a side door was opened and a young woman walked into the room.

"Ah, my dear daughter, Zelda!" The king exclaimed. I don't believe you two have met before. Zelda turned to face Link and their eyes met. Link felt like someone had twisted a knife into his stomach. She was so breathtaking. Her hair was only slightly darker than his own. Her skin was pale, and Link thought he had never seen anything look so soft before. He mentally bashed himself for letting his eyes linger at places where they shouldn't have been and struggled to regain his composure. It felt like they had been looking at each other forever, when it really had just been a few moments.

"No, my liege, I do not believe we've met before." Link's voice had gotten very thick and he had to clear his throat. "My name is Link." The recently mentioned Link then felt his face slowly turning red.

"My name is Zelda", Said the princess with a gracious bow of her head.

"Hi". Just as the word went out of Link's mouth he, once again, proceeded to commit mental suicide.

"_Really? The most intellectual thing you could ever think of saying is 'Hi'?_"

"So I should really be going back to the tavern now." And with that Link turned around, almost inappropriately quick and headed back through the castle garden back into town.

"_Never, EVER, have I felt so damn stupid!_"

- ANOTHER TWANSITION –

Link was sitting at a table in the bar section of Twilight Tavern. Strangely, his awkward encounter with the princess had dispelled all traces of the gloom he had felt earlier that day. Link was lost in thoughts when a company of four men sat down at his table.

"Do you mind if we sit here, it's kind of full everywhere", Asked one of them.

"No, I don't mind at all." Link answered, although he was a bit annoyed that he had lost his train of thought.

"So, boys", said the same man, "Any news of Soltun's whereabouts?"

"He was seen in the shadier blocks yesterday, selling a poor woman to the Shinzu-mob", said another man.

"That scum will never learn. Dealing with the Shinzu is dealing with your own safety", said a third man.

"Word says that Soltun killed the woman's husband, and threatened to sell her daughter in her place. He never was a kind man", said the second man as they were all served a pint of ale. They started drinking.

"I wish we could've ended him before he got this far", said the first man, "being a Shinzu-dog is no way to lead a life."

Link had listened to their words and the words felt like clubs whacking at his ribs.

"_Why? Why must the weak suffer so?_" Link thought. He felt more and more saddened by the second. He called a waitress.

"I'll have some pints as well". The first man turned to him.

"It's a good thing we have good ale, 'because it's mostly downhill in these parts of the city. Drinking is something to numb the pain."

"Why?" Link asked, not aiming his question to anyone in particular, "Why is it like this?"

"To put it plain and simple", the second man said as he took a large swag of his ale, "It's because the guards can't be everywhere. There's no one protecting the weak in the less fortunate parts of the city. Sad, but not a lot anyone can do about it." Link's ale came in and he started drinking. He poured it down his throat, hoping it would quench the fire that had been ignited. To help him forget that out there in the dark night, there were plenty of people suffering.

**A/N**: So there you all go. Even though the whole sad night at the tavern may seem just tragic and pointless, trust me, it will be relevant later on. I realize now that this story might be a slow burner so bear with me, people.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **Yes, I do intend to keep writing, mainly because I can. Without further ado, let's hit it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 2: **Trust and Betrayal (ALSO thumbs up for obscure Rurouni Kenshin-references!)

When Link woke up the next morning, he instantly wished he hadn't. The very first waking moment, he felt the most agonizing pain in his entire life. He didn't recall how last night had ended. He remembered being very sad and depressed the night before, then commencing to drink in an unstoppable manner. He had a blurry memory of someone carrying him up to his room, but not much else. He shifted his dimmed gaze and looked outside the window. It was a beautiful day, with a radiant sun and not a cloud in the sky.

He got up from his bed, painfully remembering that today, he was meant to visit the castle again, deliver the sword and speak with the King.

"_And maybe meet the Princess._" He gave himself a mental slap just as the thought entered his mind. He didn't know why, though, it was almost as if the thought was nagging his subconscious, and the thought definitely wanted to be heard loud and clear. Without paying much more mind to it he walked down and ate a quick breakfast again. As he strolled out through the front door of the inn he noticed a man leaning against the wooden wall. He remembered him from last night.

"How're you feeling, kid?" He asked Link.

"Terrible". Link's voice had been reduced to a mere mumble.

"Here", the man said, throwing him a bottle of water, "Being outside and drinking water helps more than lying in your bed all day. You hit the bottle pretty hard last night so I figured I'd help ya out today."

"Thank you", Link said as he accepted the bottle, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm supposed to meet the King at the castle soon enough." Link gave the man an appreciative nod and hurried along, through the waking city of Castle Town. The streets were already crowded with people going on their daily business, but Link only kept a steady eye at the Castle, getting closer by the step.

When Link entered the courtyard he noticed the Princess was there. He felt a sudden urge to go over to her and say something, something witty, smart or interesting, even though he had nothing in mind. He defeated this urge, however, and kept walking towards the King's audience-room.

"Link!" The young man instantly turned around upon hearing the Princess' voice and greeted her with a smile as she walked up to him.

"Greetings, Princess", He said with a small bow, "I was going to speak with your father." She nodded.

"I know, but Father's busy speaking to nobles from the other provinces right now, you'll have to wait."

"Oh, well then I'll just be here".

"Actually… I'd be delighted if you'd take a walk through the garden with me". She had almost mumbled the suggestion, she even blushed a little. Her shyness stirred up strange, tingling emotions through Link's entire being, he felt an overwhelming urge to touch her, hold her, and maybe even kiss her. Her blue eyes felt like an ocean where he would happily swim for an eternity. With a tremendous effort he broke free of his daydreaming, fighting to remain calm and collected.

"Well, Princess", he said, "It would certainly be my honor". Link offered Zelda his arm and she accepted it without question. It felt so natural somehow, like none of them actually realized how inappropriate it might be. They walked slowly through the garden and Zelda led them to a more private courtyard, boasting a fountain and beds of beautiful flowers. They sat down on a bench and Zelda started staring at her own lap, deep in thought.

"Why are you here, Link?" She asked, and Link was surprised at how informally she spoke to him.

"I'm here to deliver a sword to the King… A very beautiful sword". He answered her.

"And what will you do when you're done?" She asked urgently, turning her face upwards, making their eyes meet, "I could arrange a place as a guard for you, you could live here."

"I-I-I'm sorry, Princess, but I don't really have any plans and this suggestion came very sudden, I have to say." As if suddenly realizing how rash her suggestion had been, she went back to staring at her lap. Link didn't like that; he much preferred to loose himself in her azure gaze.

"You're right, Link, but I beg you to consider it", now she turned to face him again, "I would like it if I had the Messenger of Ordon himself here to… watch over me." The last words came out as a faint whisper.

"I swear, Zelda, I'll always be here to protect you." Even though the thought it sounded stupid, to him it felt like the obvious answer, the RIGHT answer, even. He hadn't noticed that as their conversation had floated on, they had moved closer to each other, now sitting practically squeezed together. He was about to pull away when they heard frightened cries from the audience room. They both instantly woke up, stormed to the room and found a most unsettling scene. Around the throne, a large amount of nobles were gathered, however they were being kept in a strangle-hold by Gerudo-warriors. A large man in black leather armor, fiery hair and green skin stood in the middle of the room. It looked like he was hugging Harkanian, however when he pulled away from the hug, he revealed a long dagger, stained with blood and the once proud King of Hyrule fell to the ground.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda exclaimed, causing the large man to turn his muscular frame towards the pair.

"Ah, excellent, Princess", he said with a content smile, "How good of you to come out on your own accord." He was interrupted by the tapping of armored feet breaking into the room. The city Guard, led by Bren, followed by the Royal Guard stared in horror at their dead monarch. Bren's eye instantly spotted Ganondorf's dagger.

"You…" he glared at the Gerudo Lord, "King slayer! You'll die for this!" Bren, and the rest of the guards, prepared to charge at Ganondorf but he simply raised his hand.

"You don't want to be doing that. One more step towards me and every high noble in every province will die." Bren looked to the nobles, still in the hands of the Gerudo-women.

"You understand now", Ganondorf smirked, "Their deaths in the hall of the Hylian King himself would force the provinces to declare war, wouldn't it?" Even though Link hadn't noticed, he had stepped between Zelda and Ganondorf, with the Master sword drawn. Ganondorf now turned towards them again.

"Now, Princess, I'll rule this kingdom. And I believe you have something that I really want, don't you?" Link prepared to charge at him but Ganondorf threw him away, as if he was nothing but a fly.

"Guards!" Ganondorf commanded, "leave this room now! As ruler of Hyrule I declare you disbanded!" More Gerudo swarmed into the throne room quickly surrounding the guards.

"We will leave", Bren admitted, "there is nothing to be done here now." Link had kept his eyes constantly on the Princess, who was now cornered by Ganondorf.

"Now, dear", the King said, "Let's begin." He then grabbed her arm, dragging her into another room.

"No!" Link screamed but as he was about to pursue the usurper Bren caught his arm and dragged him along with the rest of the former guards as they retreated into the city.

When they had reached the outskirts of the city, incidentally it was close to where Bren and Link first had met; they all sat down to figure out a course of action. Link sat apart from the others, his eyes burning with passionate hatred. The soldiers discussed back and forth about what would be the best thing do. After stating that they could not just let Ganondorf hold the throne Link spoke up.

"I'll kill him", he said. Link's voice was low, yet resolute and unforgiving like a tidal wave, "Treason comes with a price". The men listened to his words and then Bren moved over to him.

"Then what do you propose that we do, Link?" He asked. Bren tried to look into the young Hylian's eyes, but Link just kept staring into the thin air in front of him, as if pure willpower would bring him victory. He then turned to Bren and the other soldiers.

"We'll travel around the provinces. We'll gather anyone who can bear arms. We mobilize the people of Hyrule." The men looked at him in disbelief.

"Common folk cares little for the troubles of Kings and Queens." They said.

"Well then", Link replied, "the only other choice I can see is for us to sit here and rot. You may do so if you like, but I'll gather troops. See you when I'm at the head of an army." And with that he stood up and started making his way to the main entrance. It wasn't even dinner-time yet, but Link knew he had no time to loose. He had to get everything fixed… for Zelda's sake. The thought of her imprisoned in the castle with the Gerudo King made him clench his fists and he put some extra force behind his footsteps. The soldiers were all taken aback by this sudden break-up but one after another they eventually followed him, for none of them wanted to live in a city ruled by Ganondorf. As Link walked through the front gates of Hyrule Castle he had almost fifty soldiers behind him and an Iron will to come back and retake the town. Meanwhile Gerudo troops stormed every corner of the city, securing it for Ganondorf. Link turned around one last time, Castle Town still looked so peaceful, but to him it might as well have been burning to ash at this very moment.

"We will go to Ordon first. It's the closest region, and I'm fairly well known there, so getting some starting men riled up might be possible there. We will then go to Kakariko Village in Eldin Province and we'll then visit Zora's Domain in the Lanayru Province. Then we'll see if we have enough men to retake the capital." Link said to Bren as they walked at the head of the small force.

"And if we don't have enough forces to retake the capital?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could try to sneak our men into the main Castle, like the Gerudos did today. That's not something we can plan right now, so let's focus at the task at hand." Bren nodded, and the men kept marching across Hyrule Field, until night fell.

**A/N: **I just want to say that I wrote this Chapter horrendously fast. Holy crap, my fingers flew across the keyboard. I finally got the story going, so there's no reason to stop now. Please bear with me. I'm also updating twice a week from now on (Wednesdays and Saturdays).  
Regards:

Sargeras111


	4. Chapter 3

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **So I finally got this whole "plot"-thingy going on now. Feels pretty good to get this story up on a pair of steady feet.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 3: **Cry of the Blackbirds

It took a while longer to travel across Hyrule Field by foot than by horse. As the days went on, Link noticed how empty the field was. No one was traveling along the main road, no one saw them. After a while it started to concern the young commander.

"Bren", Link said, looking anxiously around him, "where is everyone? We and our men are the only living beings I've seen out here."

"I suspect the Gerudos have enforced some sort of military lockdown. Until Ganondorf's forces have proper control of Castle Town, the warriors will practically hold the people prisoners on their own farms". Bren's voice carried a hint of sadness as he watched over the endless fields, some farms visible in the distance. However none of them were in the direction that they needed to go. Link shifted his focus to Faron woods, which seemed to come closer and closer, rather than them getting closer to the woods. The weather was still nice, albeit there were a few clouds in the sky, promising rain within the next few days.

As the small army went in under the cover of the Faron canopy, everything was quiet. Even the animals in the forest were silent, nothing making a sound. The sensation chilled them all to the core.

"What the hell is going on here", Link muttered to himself, "this is unnatural beyond belief." Bren was constantly looking into the forest around them, trying to catch something suspect.

"I don't think it's safe in the woods", Bren said to Link, "I have a feeling that something awful is happening around here. With your permission I'll send a scout ahead". Link was taken aback slightly by being addressed as a commander but he decided to assume this position, play along with it.

"Permission granted, Bren." Link answered him. Bren nodded and motioned for one of the men to step forward. A young soldier, even younger than Link, stepped up. He had a light weight, honest eyes and carried a bow and a short sword.

"Commander, this young novice is Grath, an inexperienced but promising soldier. He's got a talent for sneaking around without anyone paying him much mind." Link viewed the young man for a second.

"You are hardly enough to be a soldier, why did you follow us into this war?" Grath looked straight into his commander's eyes, his own pair of globes completely void of fear or doubt.

"I am a loyal patriot of this land, Sir Link", he said, "I will fight to see the rightful rulers of Hyrule restored to power, and to see this realm freed from the Gerudo King." He spat on the ground as he mentioned Ganondorf. Link nodded and placed a gloved hand on Grath's shoulder.

"You'll be a fine soldier, Grath", Link said, "Now we want you to travel about sixty yards ahead of us, making sure to stay hidden. If you see anything suspicious, sneak back and report it to us. This is your job as a scout."

"Yes, commander", Grath saluted Link and then deviated from the road that went through the forest, into the bushes.

"_Right now there are so many like him_", Link thought, "_whose freedom rests on my ability to lead. I will not fail Hyrule, I will not Zelda._" The thought of his princess seemed to make him stronger somehow, give him fire to press forward through the forests. He pondered what he was feeling about her. Was it love? Was it a sense of duty? Of loyalty to the crown? After hours of traversing the path through the woods, Link realized that they would soon reach Ordon, the town where he was raised. Meeting everyone that he so abruptly left behind was something he looked forward to and feared at the same time.

However, before they reached the outskirts of town, Grath came back to them.

"Commander!" he said urgently as he sprinted towards them, "there are Gerudo in the village; they have taken most of the men that can bear arms and put them in chains! They have departed and are now moving on our position. What should we do?" Link felt a sting of hatred within him. Most of the prisoners would probably be old friends of his. He had to devise a plan quickly.

"We came here to bolster our ranks for a civil war", Bren stated, "If the Gerudo has caught everyone who can bear arms then we'll have to fight them somehow. We need the men of Ordon." Link nodded in agreement.

"How many Gerudos were there?" Link inquired,

"Maybe a few hundred", Grath replied, "they must've taken their prisoners by surprise and disarmed the village instantly." Link clenched his fists.

"We will be heavily outnumbered. The best course of action would be an ambush." The thought had struck Link like a bolt of lightning and it all seemed logical now.

"Of course", Link continued, "If the Gerudo could take Ordon with lesser numbers then we can use that same tactic against them. Let's set us up, men!"

A few hectic minutes followed. Link and his men were quickly making their way up a steep ledge by the side of the road, or climbing nearby trees. The idea was simple: Everyone jumps at them, striking out at least one Gerudo each before they can retaliate, then proceed to take up defensive postures and using the ledge and the trees as vantage points for archery. Gerudo Archers were very uncommon, as they preferred melee combat. The hinge of the plan was to make the initial surprise painful enough, and to hold the line against the Gerudo foot soldiers. Link placed 20 of his men as archers in the trees, the rest of them hiding by the ledge, waiting for the Gerudo to pass by. Link was hiding on the ledge, every muscle tensed, and every drop of blood in his body boiling. He wanted to make this trap spring, he felt the thrill of the coming battle overwhelm him, numbing his survival instincts. "_So this is what war can be like, huh?_" He thought to himself.

After a while the Gerudo column was sighted walking down the road. They surrounded their prisoners, who were struck in chains. Link spotted many childhood friends there. He wanted to fight now, to kill every last Gerudo he within sight. He raised his hand, ready to give the order to strike. He heard the faint creek as his archers readied their bows and took aim. As the column was positioned in front of them Link dropped his hand and unleashed chaos.

Everything seemed to zoom by so fast. Their coordination was perfect. The arrows rushed from their bows to meet their target and Link jumped down with his men, Master sword drawn. His other senses were deafened by the instinct to kill the enemy, to make the strategy work, to achieve victory. He hardly even noticed the war cries from himself and his men.

"For freedom!"

"For Hyrule!"

"For the commander!"

Their trap sprung. The Gerudos couldn't establish an answer for the aggression until almost a hundred of them lay dead on the road. Link had stabbed his first enemy through the throat, then proceeded to cut his next target across the chest, then incapacitated a third one. The hail of arrows was relentless; Grath's eyes were made of fire as he rained hell on the Gerudo troops. When he ran out of arrows he jumped down with his short blade drawn. He killed at least two enemies before he took a spear through his leg. Link sprung to his defense.

"_I will not have such a young soldier die now. I will get him out of this._"

Now, however, things started to look grim for the rebels. They were pushed back into a corner, and their archers had run out of arrows. Now it was close quarter combat. They all fought back to back, desperately trying to hold the Gerudo women back. A thought of hopelessness occurred to Link.

"_They will wear us all down. We might kill most of them, but we will not survive!_" It was at this point that Link got separated from the rest of his men, facing multiple enemies alone. However Link had been praised by Rusl for a reason. He was the most gifted sword arm in the realm. He swung his sword without rest, now fighting for survival more than victory. He felt a jolt of pain shoot through his body as a sword ruptured through his right arm. He killed the perpetrator, thinking "_This is the end_", and fainted. But it wasn't. The Gerudo who had surrounded him had fled. They had blown a full retreat into the woods. The rebel army had achieved its first victory.

Link later awoke in a private tent evening in their provisionary base camp. His wounds had been treated and he heard people moving outside. It was late evening. He was visited by an old friend.

"It's good to see you're alive and kicking, Link." Rusl said as he entered the tent. Link got up on his feet to give his old friend a hug, a large grin spreading across his face.

"I thought I was gone for it out there", Link said, "what happened? I thought we had lost." Rusl shook his head.  
"Your initial assault had decimated the Gerudo numbers. They left us prisoners unguarded, which gave us the chance to knock them in the back. We found you practically on a pile of corpses. You must've fought well, boy", now Rusl too was smiling, "I'm proud of you."

"I'm glad you're proud of me, master."

"I'm not your master anymore, Link", Rusl's face suddenly got more serious, "You are the general of this army now. All of the freed men want to follow you into this war."

"What about you, then?" Link asked. Rusl shot him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, boy, but as Guardian of Ordon I have to stay here. I have to protect everything here, and believe me I will not be taken by surprise again." He smiled again, "Link", he said, "I think you should say something to the men. Regard your soldiers as your children and they will follow you into the deepest valleys. Look upon them as your own beloved sons and they will stand by you, even into death." Rusl then left the tent, leaving Link alone with his thoughts. He decided that he would speak to the men. As he left the tent, the entire camp turned to look at him. Link walked over to a large stone, elevating him a few feet above the camp. Everyone was quiet.

"_I need to think of a name for us… all of us_", Link thought as he started speaking.

"Soldiers! Warriors of Hyrule, protectors of the land!" as he gazed around his crowd he noticed that some of the men he had led just a few hours before were now missing. He fought back the tears that wanted out. "Today we have achieved something great! We gained our first victory, at the price of blood! Our comrades fell as devout champions of freedom; they fell so that we can fight on! It is now up to us to make sure that they died for a reason." Link looked at the mass. Almost a thousand warriors now heeded his call. "_For the love of crap, think of a name!_"

"The road ahead is long and perilous! No doubt more of us will die for this cause! But this day shows hope!" Link noticed something peculiar as he spoke. In the sky an eagle was attacking a dove. However a group of pitch black crows intervened, slashing the eagle's body and feathers. As Link watched the large bird fall to the ground he thought "_Of course!_"

"This day shows hope! Like dark crows striking down a mighty eagle to defend our precious dove! This kingdom is our dove! And we are the crows! We are the Blackbirds!" Link now drew his sword pointing it to the sky. "Will you follow me? Will you come with me and strike down Ganondorf?" The men roared in approval. Link now looked into the dark sky. "Do you hear that, Ganondorf? The Blackbirds of Hyrule will come for you! To War!" The men started chanting his name, as if bewitched by a strange curse. Rusl looked shocked as Link stepped down from the stone.

"I knew you could handle a sword, but inspire a thousand men? Now that's something new." Link felt truly ecstatic.

"Rusl", he said, "Take care of Ordon for me." Rusl bowed for him in respect.

"No Gerudo will set her foot in these lands until Zelda sits on the throne." He swore. Rusl walked away, again leaving Link with his own thoughts.

"_I guess Zelda is my dove_", he mused, "_I'll be her crow. And I swear, the next time I see the eagle, I WILL bring it down!_" That night Link fell asleep and dreamt unsettling dreams. There was the princess, Ganondorf, Grath and the terrified look of a young Gerudo woman, whose throat he had slashed open that day, her scream of agony ringing in his head. He woke up from his dreams, finding himself soaked in sweat.

"_So this is another side of the war_", his hands were shaking, "_But I must press on: For Zelda's sake._" He then fell back again, trying to catch some sleep before dawn.

**A/N:** I personally really liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated, just bear in mind that since this story is already complete by the time this is published, suggestions and feedback will only be useful for my future fanfics. Also, I mostly listened to "Two steps from hell" when I wrote this. Just putting that out there.

Greetings:

Sargeras111


	5. Chapter 4

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **Alright let's set up for one more. I suck at writing author's notes but it feels better if I do that before and after every chapter. Old habits die hard, apparently.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 4: **The march to Kakariko

The following morning Link rose up as the sun shed its rays over the Faron woods. He strode around the camp as everyone packed their things, readying for the long march. Link scanned with his eyes after Bren but to his surprise he found Grath first.

"Grath!" Link called for the young novice, relieved that he had not died during last day's battle. Grath walked up to him, already dressed in his chainmail.

"Morning commander", he greeted Link. Link returned his salute.

"I am glad that you survived yesterday's encounter", Link said, "You're talent is much too great to loose, I reckon." A look of pride spread across the boy's face.

"I swore I would fight for Hyrule, and for you, commander. Where you lead, I will follow." Link placed his hand on Grath's shoulder and shot him a smile before moving to find Bren. He eventually did find him, bent over a map. They exchanged greetings.

"Do we have a plan for today, Sir?" Bren asked.

"Well", Link replied, "I will name you deputy commander of this army. Should I not be available for any reason, everyone is to obey your orders." Bren was not particularly surprised by this, so he simply nodded, urging Link to go on. "The plan is to head for Kakariko, we have to get there to acquire a steady hold of supplies and food. Some more recruits would be nice as well."

"Very well, commander, I will inform the men." Bren bowed before he took his leave.

Link had some spare time before the march would begin, so he visited the scene of yesterday's bloodshed. The corpses had all been moved away, but Link could still feel the stench of blood, pain and dying warriors. He could hear faint cries, haunting him from the other side. He pulled out the Master Sword and eyed it.

"_Life-blood of many a Gerudo were spilled on this blade_", he thought, "_and there will be more blood._" He took a moment there to honor the fallen, both friend and foe.

"_Because after all_", he mused, "_In death, what does your cause or convictions matter? There is no meaning in holding grudges to dead fighters._" For a while Link stood there, deep in thought. Soon however, a horn calling from the camp signaled that it was time to move. Link walked up to his men to speak briefly before they departed.

"Comrades", he said, "You will now leave a place that you all call home, to fight for the freedom of this land." They cheered for him.

"However, I cannot guarantee your safe return. This journey will change us all, one way or another. So I ask you now: Will you follow me to Kakariko?" He smiled as the men all roared triumphantly.

"Very well then. Blackbirds, march!"

It would not be a pleasant march. The rain that had been promised the day before began to fall down on the army as it marched over Hyrule Field. Although the wet was a nuisance, the men did not feel disheartened. It would be a few days march until they reached Kakariko in the Eldin province and they would set up camp at nightfall. They ate on their feet, since they had no time to rest during the days. Link and Bren walked at the front, with Grath scouting ahead as usual. No one had really asked him to scout during the march, but he had gone out anyway, and no one protested about it.

"I think six hours of sleep would be fine", Bren stated, "If we take the time to raise and demolish the camps and get everyone ready we should be making about fifty-five miles every day. So on the fourth day we should reach Kakariko." Link nodded in agreement.

"I suppose I never considered how vast the field was before", Link said, "It really makes you humble, doesn't it, Even if we presently see everything through a grey veil."

The summer rain, albeit wet, felt soft and almost comforting in a way. There were no harsh winds, which was a relief considering getting rain into your face is not very nice. As the day dragged on and the sun soon would set Link started looking around for a convenient spot to set up camp. Grath came back with a message.

"Commander", he began, "There is a farmhouse further down the field. We could reach it before nightfall."

"One house cannot house a thousand men", Link stated.

"True", Bren said, "but they can provide information in regards to Gerudo movements in the area. We don't want to get caught with Ganondorf's main army just yet". Link thought for a moment before he made his decision.

"Bren", he said, "You'll lead the men to the grove over there", he pointed towards a gathering of trees, "start setting up camp. I'll take the Ravens with me and check out the farm." The Ravens were the nickname given to the fifty men who had followed Link from Castle Town. Bren nodded and Link gave the command to the men. Fourteen of the Ravens had died in yesterday's combat, but those who remained were stronger than ever before. Link felt a surge of pride through him as they walked towards the distant farmhouse.

"The weather's going to get way worse", Grath predicted. He was right.

By the time they reached the farmhouse the wind shrieked violently over the fields and lightning occasionally struck through the sky. Link wrapped his cloak tighter around him as he knocked heavily on the front door.

"Is anybody in there?" He was forced to shout to be heard through the storm. However nobody answered, "_Screw it, let's blow the cover._"

"We are part of the Blackbirds, a rebel army with the purpose of defeating Ganondorf, please open the door!" To his surprise the door creaked. Behind the door was a girl.

"Come in." She said.

It was warm inside the house. The girl seemed to be alone there. She had deep, green eyes, long red hair. Link thought her very beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as Zelda.

"_Zelda…_" He felt his thoughts drifting to the princess again, however he was careful to not go way too deep into that train of thought, he might risk never wanting to leave it. Pulling his head back to the present, he looked at the young girl once again. She couldn't be much older than him, so why was she all alone?

"My name is Malon", she said with an unsteady voice, "and welcome to the Lon Lon ranch. Or what's left of it." There was quite a large room and all of Link's men found a place to sit. The entire house seemed deserted.

"Why is such a pretty young girl like you in this house all alone?" Link inquired, getting straight to the point, "And why accept a group of strangers into your home?" She turned away from him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm all alone", she began, "because earlier today, the Gerudo came. They took my father and fiancée away and left me here." She started crying and collapsed into Link's arms.

"_Oh for the love of crap_", Link felt very uncomfortable with this situation and decided to become very rude and straightforward.

"Do you have any idea of what else the Gerudo have been up to?" He asked. She sobbed loudly, her words nearly drowning in her sorrow.

"They've been travelling in groups across all the farms, taking all the men to the Castle. I don't know why…" Her voice became incoherent and Link decided it was time to leave her alone with her grief.

"Thank you for this information, milady", he said in a formal tone, "we'll be taking our leave now." He motioned for his men to trot out the door, everyone put on their cloaks again, bracing for the storm.

"Wait", the girl exclaimed, making them all turn around, "don't leave me here all alone, I'll come with you!"

"Out of the question", Grath said in a frank tone,"You're in no state to be traversing the nation with a rag-tag rebel army." Malon was about to burst into tears again.

"I'll stay", it was a soldier called Dagon who said it "I'll look after her." Link was annoyed to lose another Raven but it was probably for the best.

"Malon, do you find this arrangement acceptable?" Link asked her. She nodded in response, wiping tears off her cheeks. Dagon folded his arms around her.

"I'll miss you Dagon", Link said, "We all will."

"Not as much as she would miss having someone around", Dagon said silently, "But do send my regards to the Eagle when you put a sharp piece of steel through his body." Link felt a grin rise on his lips.

"Will do, friend", Link noticed the rest of his men waiting for him at the door, "Be safe, you two, until we meet again." Link closed the door behind him and went back to the designated camp-spot with the Ravens. Now they were thirty-five men strong, Bren included.

The storm still roared when they reached the camp and they all went to sleep instantly after being greeted by the men who kept watch. Link informed Bren of Dagon quitting the army. Bren looked saddened.

"On the other hand I don't think he was fit for this war", he murmured, he and Link were alone in the commander-tent, "he was an excellent City Guard, a man who desired to keep people safe. He might do better protecting that girl than he would in our upcoming battles." Link dwelled in this thought for a moment and then bid his deputy good night and went to bed. He would not get his six hours of sleep this night.

The next day the storm subsided and the rain was reduced to a slow tickling. Maybe already the next day the sun would shine again. The army passed through the countryside, many farmhouses like the Lon ranch appearing before them. Link imagined all of them had suffered similar tragedies.

"_We can't drop off a man on every one of them though_", he thought, "_There won't be much of an army left to do the fighting in that case._"

They didn't encounter any Gerudo troops, which Link found a bit strange. What was Ganondorf up to?

The army reached Kakariko as planned. However no one seemed to be outside, even though the rain clouds had departed and paved way for the sun's return. As they rode through the front gates Link decided to make it loud and clear.

"Residents of Kakariko Village! We are the Blackbirds of Hyrule! Rebel army sworn to bring down the Gerudo reign and reinstall the rightful rulers of this land! Will you come out and greet us?" his voice echoed through the village, and then there was a moment of silence. Then someone came out of their house, and the another, and another one. Finally most of the townspeople had come out to look at the men who had come to their humble town. A tall wise-looking man stepped up in front of everyone.

"I am Renado", he said, "High Shaman and leader of Kakariko. Who are you, who come with hardened steel to our peaceful corner of the realm?"

"My name is Link, and I am the commander of these men", Link answered, "and we have come here to request aid in the war that is to come. We have already banished the invaders from the Province of Ordon and now we are in desperate need of supplies and horses. I would also implore anyone who is willing to sign up to Bren", he pointed an index to Bren, "My deputy commander and staff officer. He will give you a place in our army. We humbly request you to consider our request." Renado did not look particularly impressed.

"The council will sit down and discuss for now", he said slowly, "Until then, no one may sign up to your army. If someone wishes to bring you food, or horses, then that will be their private business, agreed?" Link nodded.

"We do not wish to harm you", he said, "So in the mean time we will set up camp outside the gates, awaiting your answer. Farewell for now, villagers of Kakariko." Link and his troops left to start setting up camp. However they were soon interrupted by one of their own scouts returning with haste.

"Commander", he shouted, "A large force of Bulbins is moving on our location! We're trapped in here!" Link's thoughts raced rapidly in his head.

"Men", he shouted, "retreat to the village! We will hold the beasts back!"

**A/N: **Cliffhanger? I think so. So what's going to happen next? Will the villagers cooperate? Or maybe they will all be consumed by angry, horrible Bulbins? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always Read and Review please.

Sincerely:

Sargeras111


	6. Chapter 5

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **I have nothing noteworthy to say here. Let's just get on with it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 5: **The Siege of Kakariko

As the sun began to set, igniting the skies over Hyrule with a crimson shimmer, an army stood on watch in Kakariko village. They had spent half the day building up defenses and fortifications and now they were ready for the strike. The commander of said army, a young man called Link, sat further into the village, discussing with Kakariko's chieftain Renado. The shaman's house was sparsely lit, circular with a large totem pole in the middle. It felt like a compromise between a mayor's house and a nomad's tent.

"Do we have an agreement, then?" Link asked.

"Yes", Renado replied, "We will join forces to drive the Bulbin army back, and if we survive the onslaught, then those who wills it may sign up to join your army. This is the council's decision." Link felt relieved that the village wouldn't be a hindrance in this war.

"I bid you farewell now, Renado", Link said, heading for the door, "I must inspect the troops and our defenses." Renado nodded and Link headed out, breathing in the warm evening air.

"_This might be a long summer_", he thought as he climbed up their fortifications. The plan they had was simple, a standard routine when you were besieged. They had constructed s steep slope with a wall on top. Once the Bulbin army entered the gates they would trigger the mechanism to seal the Iron gates, leaving as many Bulbins as possible trapped between the gate and their fortifications. Since they did not know exactly how large the enemy army was it was hard to plan what they would do after their trap had sprung. As many men as possible would remain on the walls and assault the attackers with hails of arrows, with the Ravens forming a vanguard in case enemy troops would make it up the slopes.

"Commander", Bren greeted Link as he approached, "Will we carry out the tactic as planned?"

"Of course", was Link's answer, "It is the best way to do it".

"With all due respect, Link, some men find these ambushes and traps cowardly. Their spirits are not always high." Link frowned.

"_Bloody fools, pledging their lives to honor_", he thought.

"I will speak to them", He said to his deputy, "I will make them see things my way." He climbed to the highest point on the walls and called for attention.

"Men", he shouted, "this will not be the same battle as the one in the woods. This time we are to sit tight and wore the enemy out, not be aggressive. We must hold this village, or we all die! The Blackbirds are yet to be defeated in combat, remember that! We are stronger than ever, this time no one will run out of arrows. We will grind the enemy to dust; we will fight for until dawn if we have to!" The men seemed encouraged by this, raised their fists and cheered. "The beasts out there will tremble tonight! They will die before this wall I'm standing on or die fleeing! So that from this night on, all who hears the cry of the Blackbirds will tremble in fear! We will make them all fear us! Will you stand with me?" The roar from the army, now bolstered with volunteers from Kakariko, was deafening. Link felt the goose bumps as he concluded his speech: "Cry for me, Blackbirds! Cry at the top of your lungs!" And they cried. A cry so terrifying that everything, even the cicadas, fell silent. As Link took his position on the improvised wall he saw the Bulbin horde approaching.

"Ready, men!"

The first Bulbin Boar-riders stormed through the gates, followed by wave upon wave of foot folk, all of them had eyes glowing and charging like madmen, thunder roaring beneath their advance. The artificial "valley" between the gates and the wall was soon filled with the green-skinned beasts and Link gave the order: "Close the gates!" The Iron bars were closed with a bang as the levers were pulled, closing the vanguard of the Bulbins on the inner side of it. Archers fired their arrows, and huge boulders were pushed down from the rocky ledges surrounding the pass that formed the entrance to the village. The boulders knocked out entire regiments and the boars started to panic. The destruction was unbelievable. The death that was rained down on the trapped Bulbins was relentless. Panic overcame some of the Bulbins, insanity causing them to attack their own. The Boars ran on a rampage, some of them straight into the wall. But one boar rushed into the Iron gates, crushing them in a fit of rage. Triumphant grins rose upon the Bulbins' wicked faces as they all stormed through.

"_Shit_", Link thought, "Brace yourselves for the storm! We must not back down!"

What happened next was beyond all horror Link could've imagined. The Bulbins charged up the walls like a tidal wave, their monstrous faces screaming with victory. However Link resolutely cut all of them down. His vision was of anything was blocked by green flesh; the only thing left to do was to cut it down. Around him, his men were doing the same. The slaughtering seemed endless, and even Link's strength started to grow thin. The Bulbins that now tried to scale the wall, did so on a pile of corpses. Suddenly the tide stopped momentarily, and Link saw the Bulbin general, standing behind his army. The gruesome creature had an arrow ready in his bow, and as soon as Link was in his sights, he fired. Grath saw it and shot at the general, piercing his ugly, green throat with his arrow. The general dropped dead from his boar but it was too late. The arrow was already flying in Link's direction. Link thought his life might be over, but in the last second someone rushed in front of him, taking the arrow to the chest. The body fell on the other side of the wall, and soon got trampled by Bulbin feet. Link wanted to scream, but he had to keep fighting. The death of the Bulbin general spread the decease of fear within the vicious Horde and now doubt was there. Link saw the opportunity.

"Blackbirds of Hyrule! Now the time has come to make our name feared! Charge!" Inspired by their leader the entire army followed Link and stormed the Bulbin horde. The charge was brutal, slaughtering all that came before it. The battle cries of the Blackbirds were too much for them. Their rearguard started to flee, run from the terror that came before them. In one last volley the archers cleared out all the enemies that were still left within the valley. After the chaos of the battle, the silence felt excruciating. Then the Blackbirds cheered. Three thousand men had held Kakariko Village against a horde of at least twice as many Bulbins.

"_Victory_", Link thought, "_So this is what it tastes like._" It tasted the bitter. The adrenaline of the fight dripped off him and he felt empty inside. It was much easier to deal with this time, for the Gerudo had been human. Bulbins seemed like beasts through and through. He had no respect or sympathy for them.

"Blackbirds", He cried, "We are victorious once again!" Again, they responded with cheering, "We will now gather our dead and wounded. But we are still stronger than ever! We have, once again, defeated all odds! Rest now, men." Link stepped down, realizing that he was covered in blood, and other less pleasant things. But he wanted to know something: he wanted to know who had saved him from that one fatal arrow. He rushed to the foot of the wall, digging through the masses of dead Bulbins before he found the one he had been searching for. It was Esgar, another Raven. He felt grief take its hold on him.

"I fucking hate this!" He said to himself as a few tears dropped from his eyes, "Why must all Ravens die?" Link felt a hand on his shoulder: It was Grath.

"We will all die for you", he said, "because you are so much more important than we are. You are the leader of this army and without you the rebellion would collapse." Link rose t to his feet, carrying his fallen comrade.

"I'll go and bury him", he said, "Gather the other Ravens and tell them to come with me."

"Where will we go?"

"To the graveyard behind the village. I do not want us to be disturbed."

About half an hour later, all survivors were gathered. There were now twenty-nine of them. They had gathered the bodies of their six comrades who had fallen in the battle. They dug the graves themselves. When they were done Link grabbed a knife and carved a symbol in a nearby tree. It was a rough depiction of a Raven, flying upwards, into the sky. Link then made a small cut in his hand. He clenched his fist, making his blood drip down on the newly dug graves.

He said: "I swear, that I will protect everyone. I will not let anyone die for me anymore. I will not be saved by anyone. I will be the sacrificial lamb. I swear it by the blood I now spill on my fallen brothers. No Raven will die for me anymore!" When he turned around to the others, he had teary eyes. Bren fell to his knee, and soon the others did the same.

"We are the Ravens", Bren murmured, "And our loyalty lies with you, commander. You first, then the Kingdom."

They all went to drink at the tavern in the village that night. They toasted for their victory, and for those to come. Link retired before it got out of hand, and he soon fell asleep. He awoke in the very early morning, however, for his dreams had been very unpleasant. He had dreamt that all of the Ravens were crucified before him and he had been unable to stop it. And then, as if his dream wanted to taunt him just a little extra he saw Zelda. She too was nailed to a cross, but she was at the back so far away from him, while his men died around him. He tried to run to her, but then he woke up. He walked out of his tent and looked at the moonlight, pondering over if Zelda was doing alright. Because she couldn't be… dead, could she?

**A/N: **And I'll just end it there with a sort of cliffhanger because I'm an evil bastard. If you want to know what happens, tune in on Saturday, and there'll be a new chapter waiting for you! Until next time, please Read and Review!

Sincerely

Sargeras111


	7. Chapter 6

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **Alright, now I think would be a good time to change the perspective.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 6: **When love is lost before it's found

Zelda was, actually, very much alive. However her situation was far from desirable. She had been imprisoned in her own Castle with a chain around her ankle. She could walk around in the room in which she was being held, but not much else. Ganondorf had given her food to stay alive, but nothing more. When she first was locked up he had come to her and he had said: "Now, princess, you have something that I want, that I need. Do you know what it is?" her reply had been: "No, I have no idea." She felt such hatred for him, yet she was so afraid. "We shall see what you know and don't know!" Ganondorf smirked and then, out of nowhere he hit her hard across the face. After that he got a face of utmost surprise and disappointment. He had then turned around, left the room and never entered again. Zelda could never understand why.

This morning, the morning after the siege of Kakariko, Ganondorf was not pleased. He had recently received the news about this rag-tag rebel group, driving his hand out of Ordon and Faron. He was most vexed when he realized that the boy leading them was the same lad he had pushed away that day. His thoughts at that point had been set on getting the princess, and steal her Triforce of Wisdom. The boy had seemed so irrelevant. And he then found out that the princess didn't know how to use her Triforce. The power slumbered within her; otherwise it would've deflected his punch. The power must be awake, before he could obtain it. He had lost the opportunity to annihilate a dangerous adversary, and he gained nothing for his prioritizing in this regard. He had been given Hyrule, but not what he truly desired. One Gerudo had escaped the ambush in the forest to tell the tale of this upstart's stunning swordsmanship. He was now the fear of every Gerudo, Bulbin and every other fighting creature under Ganondorf's command and this disturbed the lord greatly.

Like stated above, this was not Ganondorf's best morning. He had left most of the administrative work to the old King's council, while he himself ruled the land with the terror of his Gerudo raiding parties. He urged for some good news this morning. His secretary, a Gerudo called Nabooru, came into the room as Ganondorf was served breakfast.

"I bid you good morning, my liege", Nabooru said with a big bow.

"There's no need for that dumb ceremony, Nabooru", said Ganondorf. He had grown highly impatient with the customs of the Hylian court, "I assume you bring news."

"I do", Nabooru answered.

"Well go on then", Ganondorf said and started eating a leg of chicken, "Spill it out." Nabooru swallowed.

"The Bulbin force that was meant to subdue Kakariko", She began, "Was annihilated last night." Ganondorf almost choked on a piece of chicken.

"What?" He had a horrible feeling that he already knew what exactly "What" was.

"The rebel army…" Nabooru began but she was interrupted by her King smashing his hand into the table.

"A scout force of Gerudos is one thing", he hissed furiously, "but this was a… sodding… army!" He stopped eating and started pacing around on the floor.

"There's more, Ganondorf", she began.

"Yes, yes, get on with it!"

"It appears that their leader wields… The Master Sword." Ganondorf stopped pacing and turned to look at his subordinate.

"Is that true?" Nabooru nodded.

"Bulbin survivors report that he wielded that very sword. It shone with a pale, white light as he slaughtered his way through your army." Ganondorf looked shocked, almost disgusted for a moment. Then slowly, a smile cracked through his face as he realized something.

"This turns out better than expected!"

"My king?"

"You may leave me now, Nabooru. You are dismissed for the time being." Nabooru bowed and walked away, confusion stirring in her head. To Ganondorf, however, it was painfully clear. He knew exactly how to do it now! He stormed into the library, leaving his breakfast unfinished, where he found the books about the Triforce and their powers. He had found it years ago on one of his visits and since nobody else was interested he could sneak it away and read it whenever he had come over. However at this time there was one certain place in the book that interested him.

"'Inheritors of the Triforce-parts'", he read the chapter title out loud and then scanned the old pages after that particular piece of information.

"_Should a wielder of the Triforce perish the piece will wait for someone to conduct the ritual of release (found on page 241) and the part will transfer into whoever conducted the ritual._" Ganondorf was most content with this part. He skipped back a few pages where it read: "_The master sword is a holy relic of the royal family, though it is stored in the Temple of Time. It is bound to the Triforce of Courage for if one tries to wield the sword without also using said piece of the Triforce the blade will be dull, unable to harm anyone._" That was it, Ganondorf thought. The Triforce of Courage had been awoken within this youngling, or else he would not have been able to slay with the Master Sword.

"_If I can get ahold of two pieces then I can force the third one out of the princess regardless of her knowing or not. But how to make him go out of his way, to lure him into a place where I can kill him? I cannot face him alone, but I cannot leave the castle… The best way is to set a trap here and wait for his inevitable return. When he has 'rescued' this land he will come to retake the capital. I will set a trap, but I need something to provoke him, force him to act rashly, make him not think properly._" The sinister King then remembered something, something vague from the day he claimed the throne. When he had separated the princess and the boy from each other, they both had looked so tormented, in so much pain. "_Yes_", he thought, "_Excellent! This is getting better by the minute!_"

Ganondorf rushed up to the room in which he kept the princess imprisoned, his sudden appearance frightening the young woman.

"What do you want?" She tried to remain composed but it was hard. She felt so weak from her imprisonment; all she wanted was to rest.

"The boy you were with the day when I spilled your father's blood, the one I pushed away!" Ganondorf's voice was incredibly eager now. Zelda felt a sting of pain when her thoughts found that fateful day.

"Link!" She said with a trembling voice.

"So that is his name?" Ganondorf said, "And what would you say, princess, if I told you that he hangs from the gallows in the Town Market at this very moment?" Zelda's existence froze completely. Her heart stopped beating and she felt like all will to live had left her.

"No, it can't be!" Her voice trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. Her legs gave up and she fell to her knees. The sobs then turned into cries of agony.

"Tell me, dear", Ganondorf inquired, "Why are you crying? _Holy shit this is much better than torturing her_" He thought as he saw the young woman tremble before him.

"Because…" Zelda tried to find the words, she tried to describe the sorrow of never again seeing his deep blue eyes, never feel his embrace, to never touch his lips to never spend an eternity in his arms.

"Because you loved him, don't you?" His face remained composed but he roared in triumph on the inside. Zelda looked at him in disbelief and then the thought sunk in.

"Yes, I loved him more than anything", she confessed as much for herself as much for Ganondorf. The King tasted his victory: It was sweet. No point in playing around any longer.

"Well, princess", he rose from his seated position, "Then I can reveal to you that I lied: Your love-boy is not dead… yet." Zelda felt a ray of hope, like a whole new-born sun, rise in her chest.

"He's alive?" Her voice was still trembling, her face still wet from tears. As Ganondorf walked out her door he turned around.

"Yes, and he wreaks havoc in every piece of my army, far and wide along this nation. I always wondered what motivation he could have for everything, but now I know: He does it all for you, princess", Again, Zelda gave him that look of disbelief, "Love truly makes you do stupid things don't it?" Ganondorf shut the door behind him and laughed the laughter of a maniac. He was so certain now, he knew how to put up a trap and he had the perfect bait. Now it was a matter of time before it would spring, and when it had sprung, nothing would matter anymore: For he would have the Triforce well within reach and then he could bend reality itself to however he wished it to be bent.

**A/N: **So there we go, a look at what's going on in the background while Link saves the world. I really felt like writing a chapter that was not about Link and it was a good time to get some stuff written down, like Ganondorf's devious plan and Zelda's big confession. I still hesitate to label this fic as Romance though, because even though it is a big drive, (like stated it is actually Link's motivation), there is not an awful lot of direct Romance in it. So feedback in that regard would be appreciated. As always, please Read and Review.

Sincerely

Sargeras111


	8. Chapter 7

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **And now over to something completely different: Zelda fanfics

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 7: **A true test of strength

The Rebel army stayed in Kakariko for several weeks. They had to get all the administrative details worked out, since now the army was over 6000 men strong. This required Link to organize regiments and make sure that the men were all teamed up and synchronized. Exercise and training had also been of the essence during their weeks of rest. Kakariko had also given them a multitude of horses and Bren had been quick to organize a number of cavalry units for the army. The Ravens, Link included, formed the first cavalry unit, also serving as the vanguard of the army. During this hiatus Link had been given some time to think over a lot of stuff. His motivation had been of major concern to him. He hadn't really thought closely about why he fought, why he risked his life. After some consideration, Link reached the conclusion that Zelda was his motive: Every day he spent in Kakariko, not getting one step closer to freeing her, felt like a wasted aeon. He and Bren had made plans for their future campaigns.

"We will go to Lanayru, to speak with the Zoras", Bren pointed on the map, to a place far up north, "They've always had a degree of independence, which is why Ganondorf is hesitant to move his troops there. We might even get out recruiting done without even encountering more trouble." Bren looked at his commander. He noticed that during these weeks, something had troubled the man. He decided to ask him.

"Commander, you seem distant somehow", he said. Link's thoughts had gone to the princess again and he returned to the present.

"Do I?" He asked, "I suppose I just have been thinking a lot about other things…"

"Like what, commander?" Link felt troubled speaking about it, but he supposed there was no reason to hide it.

"About why I spend my time murdering so many people", he said, "I send both friend and foe to their grave: For what reason?"

"For the freedom of Hyrule", Bren suggested, though the older man suspected ulterior motives.

"I thought the same in the beginning, but now… You could say there is something else." If Link had made the calls in this conversation, it would have ended right there, but Bren did not feel like backing down.

"It's the princess, isn't it?"

"_Shit_", Link thought, "_Nothing is a bloody secret around this man!_"

"I suppose", Link's voice was very low now as his thoughts trailed off again, "But tell me something, Bren."

"What?"`

"Do you think I'm doing it wrong? Is it too much of a selfish reason?" Bren got up on his feet and walked over to Link, looking straight into his eyes. Link noticed the old scars in his friend's face; the hair had a few strands of grey in it.

"Link, I may be old, but you are wise for your age", he said, "You told me that war and honor do not go together, the only thing that matters is…"

"Victory", Link filled in, "Victory is all that matters."

"And as long as everyone strives for the same goal, their reasons hold little importance, wouldn't you say? There is nothing wrong with love, Link. Always remember that." Link nodded and left the tent.

"Thank you, friend", he said, "You've really helped clearing my head." Bren looked on as Link left the tent.

"_Maybe_", he thought, "_Maybe he was too young for all this, too young to see what he has seen._"

Link rode at the head of the army. Bren was at his side, Grath once again scouting ahead. The march through Lanayru went as predicted, nothing disturbed the army. Ganondorf's arm had indeed not been long enough to reach these regions. It took them five days of marching to reach the outskirts of Zora's domain. After following the great river for nearly an hour they arrived at the domain itself. The great cove was completely circular; the only way in and out was by the road that passed along the mighty river. The Zoras' houses were outcropped in the very rock that surrounded their domain, a great staircase of stone leading up the waterfall to the royal halls. Link commanded his army to set up camp outside the cove, leading Bren, Grath and a few select of his Ravens into the domain itself. They soon found their path blocked by guards.

"Halt", one of them said, "This is Zora territory, who are you and what do you want here?"

"We are part of the Blackbirds of Hyrule, seeking to overthrow Ganondorf. We have come to look for potential recruits to join our forces." The Zora guard nodded to his comrade, who swiftly turned around and dove into the river, swimming towards the waterfall.

"He will alert the King to your arrival", the guard said. He then motioned them to follow them.

They ascended the large staircase, up to the hallway that led to the throne room. Link turned around to his men and said"I want you to wait for me here, don't follow me in." Link swallowed before entering, he always felt nervous around royalties.

The throne room was a grand hall with many waterfalls. The throne itself was more of a raised pedestal of stone than an actual chair. Upon it the young King was seated.

"King Ralis", the guard introduced, "The commander that we mentioned earlier." Ralis nodded slowly.

"I hear you wage war on Ganondorf", Ralis said, his voice giving away that he was still a child"You must be very brave." Link had no idea how to properly respond so he just bowed, as a sign of gratitude.

"While it is an honorable cause, I'm afraid we cannot assist you just yet. We have a prosperous trading agreement with the Gerudo nation, and turning against them openly might adventure the well-being of all my subjects. I hope you understand." Link felt anger boil in his blood, but he restrained himself.

"I understand, your majesty", he said, "We will draw back for now." Ralis nodded again, apparently relieved that the Blackbirds would leave without a fuss. However, as Link turned to leave King Ralis sister, princess Ruto made her voice heard"I wish for him to stay, brother, as my personal guest." She had her eyes on the handsome swordsman as a potential husband, regardless of the fact that he was technically a dangerous criminal, but oh love is blind after all. Ralis looked at his older sister in disbelief for a second and then turned to Link.

"Well, Link", he said, "Will you stay awhile, and accept or hospitality?" Link's spirits rose again.

"_So I can still win them over, just maybe, if I play my cards right._" However Link was completely oblivious to the lustful eyes of the princess.

"Come, Link, I'll show you to your room", Ruto said with a smile, and she blushed slightly. Ralis felt worried for his sister, but found no use in trying to stop her. This had happened before.

"At once, milady", said Link, "however I ask for permission to inform my men about this."

"Of course", Ralis replied quickly, "Tell them that they may set up camp outside our domain."

Link met with his men outside to explain the situation.

"You will go back to the camp, and I'll spend a few days trying to persuade them to aid us."

"Well, you were always the charming one", said Bren. Link didn't get what he was playing at.

"While I'm gone you wait at camp outside the cove. I'll be back with the results."

Ruto showed Link to his room, a comfortable guest-room with a large bed. Ruto then did something that disturbed Link greatly: She cornered him and grabbed his hand.

"Link, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together." She looked straight into his eyes, her own filled with a burning devotion. Link was not as enthusiastic over the whole affair.

"No, we cannot do that!" He tried to escape her, but she cornered him once again.

"Why not, my love?"

"First, I'm not your love and second, I can mention a number of reasons why that is impossible, now kindly leave my room, your highness." Ruto looked very disappointed, but she was not the type to give up so easily. He would fall for her, she was sure of it.

That same night, Link was lying in his bed, unable to sleep. He kept sensing something very bad happening.

"_Like the Zora princess showing up to rape me._" He thought, firstly as a joke but the more he thought of it, the more real the prospect seemed, and it terrified him. He got up from his bed and decided to explore the castle. He grabbed the Master Sword, not bothering to attach the scabbard to his back or waist: He simply took it in his right hand and walked out the door. Zora's domain was most splendid at night. The full moon was reflected on the surface of the waterfall and Link looked down, briefly considering jumping down for a swim. He was, however interrupted by silent footsteps. Reacting on instinct he drew his sword and pointed it in the direction the footsteps were coming from.

"There's no reason for you to hide now", he declared, "Show yourself." A figure appeared out of the shadows and stepped into the moonlight. It was a Gerudo. She wore the traditional garb of a Gerudo warrior and she had her twin blades drawn, the bent steel shining in the dark.

"Good evening, Link", she said, "My name is Nabooru, faithful servant of Ganondorf." Link pointed his sword to her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, ready for her imminent attack.

"I was ordered to present you with a challenge", She said, her eyes equally determined as Link's own, "I have the entire Gerudo army sitting outside Zora's domain. I challenge you to a duel to the death. If I kill you, we will set fire to this watery place. Should I not return by dawn the army will pull back to Castle Town, what say you?"

"Why would Ganondorf do this", Link asked her, "Why not just surprise the domain with an assault in the darkness?"

"My master wishes to measure your strength", the girl said confidently, "When I defeat you he'll see how much he worried for nothing. It will be one on one, just you, me and our blades: Come at me!" She took a sword dance that suggested she would be offensive and Link took a stance of his own.

"Well then", he said, "let's begin."

They clashed, Nabooru opening with an aggressive series of blows, all deflected by Link. He dodged a finishing blow and counter-attacked, forcing Nabooru to back down. They began to circle each other, blades ready to clash.

"_His sword is huge, yet he slashes around with it like the weight means nothing to him. His speed and strength are unbelievable._"

"We are almost equal", Link said, "But there is one thing that differs us."

"What is that", Nabooru asked, now realizing she was panting heavily while Link seemed to be unmoved. "_No, he cannot be stronger, he must not be stronger!_"

"You'll know when cold steel robs your precious life from you", Link said calmly. His words provoked the fiery Gerudo, causing her to lunge at Link with a vengeance.

"_It worked_", Link thought, "_Her frustration will drain her strength more than the fighting._" Link dodge, parried, constantly playing defensive, making sure to waste as little energy as possible in the process. Nabooru went for him constantly for almost fifteen minutes and then Link noticed how exhausted she was. He saw his chance, charging forward, trying to deal a diagonal blow, from shoulder to waist. Nabooru had to use both her swords to block the force in Link's swing, locking them both in close quarters, with faces mere inches from each other.

"Now I will tell you the difference", Link hissed. Nabooru's eyes lit up for a moment, and then the look was replaced with shock, as she noticed Link had stabbed her throat with a dagger.

"You cheated", she whispered feebly, "you cheated". Link leaned in, bringing his lips right to her ear, twisting the dagger through her throat.

"You are a warrior, I am a soldier", he whispered into her ear, "That is the difference. You think of your honor, I think of nothing but victory. Let this be your lesson as you pass to the afterlife. You died with your honor intact." Life left the Gerudo's eyes and Link pulled his dagger from her throat, causing blood to flow violently over the stone, sipping into the waterfall. He never ceased to be amazed at how much gore could be established by so small a cut. Link sheathed his sword and stuck the dagger in the river to clean it.

"Well done", Ralis said as he approached him.

"How long have you been observing?" Link asked.

"Long enough", Said the young monarch, "I see that our ties with the Gerudo are now shattered. We will help you and your army in this struggle, Link. Consider it a reward from saving my little realm from destruction." Ralis turned away but he added"Oh, and don't be bothered by my sister. She just gets hooked on someone, becomes obsessive for a while and then moves on. That's just her nature." Though Link didn't like the word "obsessive" in the current context, he was still relieved to hear that she might quit it soon enough.

"Thank you, King Ralis", Link said.

"For aiding you and your army, or saving you from my sister?" The king said with a little smile as he walked back to his chambers.

Link looked to his fallen enemy and he noticed her eyes were still in shock, even in death. He kneeled before the body and closed her eyes.

"I hope you learned your lesson in the end", he murmured and lifted the body up in his strong arms, "That those who emphasize victory will win, while those who think of their honor can do little good outside a sporting arena." He dumped her body in the river and watched the stream carry her out of the cove, back towards Castle Town. Who knows, maybe she would be found next morning by her own troops, maybe even float all the way back into the arms of Ganondorf.

**A/N: **Another one down right there. Like I said, this story has been complete in my head for a while, so it's just a matter of painting out the details in my own words. Hope you enjoyed this one and please, Read and Review.

Sincerely:

Sargeras111


	9. Chapter 8

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **Well, things are looking up now, aren't they? Let's see how this one goes. Warning: This is a LOOONG chapter, just for your information.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 8: **One last ruse

The following day, Ralis fulfilled his promise, bolstering Link's forces to over eight thousand men strong. They were then meant to sit down and agree on a common strategy to topple the bulk of Ganondorf's forces.

"So, Link", Ralis asked as they sat down with Bren around the map, "What is our current plan?"

"Well", the young commander replied, "first I would like to know what you know about the Gerudo military, what information do you have on their situation?"

"We have spies in most military organizations in this world", Ralis answered with a shed of pride in his voice, "The reports state that the Gerudo army is currently split up: A third of it is still holding their positions in the Gerudo Desert, another third is stationed as garrison in Castle Town and we assume the rest of them are spread out across Hyrule in nasty raiding parties, terrorizing the villages." Link thought about it for a moment but before he could answer, Bren spoke up.

"Trying to pick off the raiding parties would be pointless", he said, "It would be a waste of the manpower we have, a waste of our initiative. We are still hopelessly outnumbered, so we need to make a one-shot attack. A surprise assault before their entire army is sent to deal with us".

"And bringing aggression to Gerudo desert would be pointless as well, wouldn't it", Link added, "The garrison in Castle Town would just reinforce it and kill us off and we would achieve nothing. Thus the best option would be to fight the garrison in Castle Town."

"Yes", Bren agreed, "But how would we face them?"

"Ganondorf can deploy ten thousand soldiers from Castle Town to fight you", Ralis said, "I would not advise engaging them head on, especially not besieging them." Link thought intently and suddenly came up with a plan. A potentially dumb plan, but it could also lead them to victory.

"How close does Ganondorf hold watch over Castle Town at night", Link asked Ralis.

"He makes sure no one gets inside, but nothing beyond that", Ralis replied.

"Link, you cannot hope to sneak in eight thousand men in the darkness", Bren said, shaking his head.

"I do not intend to", Link responded, "I will not sneak up on them, nor will I face them in open battle: I will do both." His words made both Ralis and Bren raise their eyebrows.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Bren asked.

"I will explain when we get to the fields outside the walls of Hyrule Castle, and we need to arrive at night", Link answered.

"If we use the river for transport we can get to the field within half a day from now", Ralis suggested.

"Yes, that will do just fine", Link said, now feeling every bit of his plan falling into place, "Let us leave as soon as possible: I'd hate to keep Ganondorf waiting."

They set out the following midday, making sure to arrive within sight of the walls in the cover of darkness. During the journey Bren consistently questioned Link about his grand plan for the assault on the Castle but Link felt hesitant to answer.

"The idea is not to take the Town, nor the Castle, but to deal with the Gerudo first", was all Link said to his deputy.

"But we cannot face them in the open", Bren insisted every time, but Link gave him no answer to that. His thoughts were on the goal that would soon be in his hands: The princess of Hyrule. He felt his longing getting more intense by the minute, he wanted to rush to her, but he realized that patience was of the essence. Patience would achieve their goal, and bring about their enemy's downfall.

As planned, the army arrived at night, in the open field outside the front gates of Castle Town. While the city walls were patrolled, there were no scouts patrolling the field. The Blackbirds stayed hidden from sight as Link explained his plan to Bren.

"Here is what we'll do", he began, "we will send two thousand foot soldiers to hide in the moat, right in front of the city walls. There are platforms down there, on which they can sit in cover, without attracting attention, under the Gerudos' noses. Then, at dawn, the rest of the army will ride towards the wall, provoking Ganondorf to send his army out. When they charge at us, the men in the moat will come out and strike the Gerudo from behind: They will be the hammer and we... will be the anvil." Bren considered what Link had said.

"Why would Ganondorf send out the majority of his forces out to deal with us? Why not just wait until the trap has sprung and then send another wave?"

"Because he is a Gerudo, albeit a cunning one", Link replied, "Gerudos are honorable fighters. Also, Ganondorf is arrogant as sin, with any luck he will fall for the trap."

"It is a daring gambit, to place such faith on your opponent's recklessness", Bren said thoughtfully, "But I see few alternatives… Let's do it." Link nodded.

And so, the same orders were carried out through the chain of command, until every last soldier knew exactly how the plan would work. Link gave no inspiring speech; it would be too risky to give away their position. "_Besides_", he thought, "_There will be plenty of speeches tomorrow._"

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, it dawned over Hyrule Field. The two thousand soldiers had been placed along the moat, hiding with their faces almost in the dirt, where no Gerudo would be bothered to look for an enemy. As the first hints of light gently stroke the skies Link mounted his horse and gestured for the Blackbirds to march. He took the lead himself, closely followed by his loyal Ravens, then the rest of the cavalry and finally the infantry. As Link shot a glance behind him he found it all to be quite the sight.

"Look around you, Link", Bren said quietly, "This is what you have accomplished in the matter of just a month." The mere notion made Link's head spin. Just one month? Could it really be?

The army soon reached the walls, the sky turning grey as they advanced on the city that was their home, as well as stronghold of the enemy. They all felt the mixed feelings: The city looked so familiar, so inviting yet it was so dark, so hostile, so dangerous. As soon as they were within sight, the Gerudo on the walls sent for their new commander after the death of Nabooru. Link halted his men a few miles from the wall, taking only a few men with him and advanced further. Now the key was to provoke the Gerudo to act rashly.

"So you have finally come: Link, the feared Rebel leader comes crawling to the wolf's den." The Gerudo woman spat out his name, every ounce of her being hated the man in front of the wall.

"A Crow does not come to the Wolf's den, fool, for he can fly freely over it", Link said mockingly, "Also you are no wolves. In the face of these men that I bring you are lambs, nothing more! Feeble, defenseless and weak." Link felt a surge of satisfaction as the Gerudo commander exploded with rage.

"What have you come for? Why are you here, son of a whore?" She shouted at him.

"Meet us on the field of battle", Link shouted back and pointed to the rest of his army, "meet us with all you've got: It will still not be enough, but you're very welcome to try!" The Ravens loudly saluted their leader, devotion printed on their faces. Link now pointed the Master Sword towards the Gerudo, challenging their dignity as warriors, "Meet us and you will learn to fear our wrath! We will chase you out of our city, out of our homeland!" He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Prepare the troops", the Gerudo shouted, "We will crush them with ten thousand blades! The upstarts will see whom he has insulted!" The Gerudo started cheering for their own commander, all blinded by the prospect of glorious battle. Link felt excitement jump through him as he saw his plan succeed again.

"So be it!" He said, and then he turned around with his men, lining up for the battle, "All men take their positions! Today we will fight to retake our homeland and our City!" The army roared and the men in the moat had to bite their own tongues to prevent themselves from cheering along and give away their ruse.

Ten thousand soldiers, however, is a much greater number when you are forced to face them in person. The Gerudo army paraded out of the City gates, lining up in front of their enemies, also taking their positions. When Link realized how massive the army was, he started to feel doubt in his mind. Even with the ambushers, they would still be outnumbered.

"_Now is not the time to fear, Link!_" He thought to himself and turned around to his soldiers.

"Brave men, brave Blackbirds! Hardly more than a month ago, I fled this very same city with fifty wounded soldiers! Now look at us! We have returned, with friends and comrades behind our backs! Today we will fight as one, side by side! Many may die a glorious death today, but I say you now, that the deeds today will be sung by generations to come! So stand with me, brothers! Stand and fight with me! Swing your swords up high, and let them hear the Blackbirds' cry!" The soldiers raised their weapons and cried and Link felt the support of an entire, suppressed nation behind him. These were the free men of Hyrule, all of them ready to die to repel the invaders. The time had come: There was not turning back.

"Charge!" Link kicked his horse in the side, causing it to pick up speed. The rest of the riders followed and the foot soldiers began to run the distance to the enemy. The Gerudo responded by an equal charge, but without horses. The last thing Link saw before the armies clashed was the ambushers rising from the moat, rushing into the Gerudo rear. Now the trap had sprung, and the battle could begin.

The battle lasted for hours and the weather became strange during the event. The rising sun was blotted out by clouds, and a thick fog shrouded the fields, turning the beautiful Hyrule Field into a nightmarish slaughterhouse. Link killed five warriors, staining his blade with blood and brain, before his horse was wounded, forcing him to continue fighting on foot. He and his Ravens fought as one unit, constantly pushing forward into the enemy lines. Link stabbed an enemy through the chest and quickly pushed her aside, killing yet another one with a mighty sweep. On his sides the Ravens conducted a mass-murder that would live on in legends, for ages to come. The vanguard had all lost their horses, but fought with a blood-soaked vengeance and the determination of a mountain. The elite troops formed a wedge that pierced the opposing army, and nothing seemed to be able to bring it down. Link had only little knowledge of what happened to the rest of his army, he could not see for the fog. But the cries of war, pain and death told him that the battle was still going on. Suddenly, he was pierced by a spear in his right side, but he ignored the pain, constantly pushing onward, ignoring the urge to lay down, the urge to allow his body to rest. After hours of fighting Link heard the cry: "We surrender, it is over!" Again, that silence after a battle that seems to beat your head into oblivion, the peace after the madness of blood and pain. It felt like the slaughter had stopped in a heartbeat. Link saw the enemy commander, her face turned white by something. Link looked around him and witnessed something peculiar. His Ravens were surrounded, his main army walled off by Gerudo fighters.

"We cannot defeat you, it seems", the leader admitted, "This unit that stands before me, carrying an entire army on their shoulders. If we keep banging our heads into the brick wall that is you, then the rest of your army would tear us to shreds in the process. You really got us with the pincer movement. I ask you to let us return to the desert. There are still a few guards in the city, but we wish to ride home."

"I will kill Ganondorf, you are aware of this, I assume?" said Link, causing a look of grief on the Gerudo's face.

"There will be a new King one day", she said, "One that will lead us to greater glories. Now I want my warriors to retreat, and I will accept the responsibility ad leader." She pulled out a short sword from a scabbard by her waist: "Hail to Lord Ganondorf!" She stabbed herself through the chest and fell on the ground. The warriors all laid down their arms, lifted their fallen commander and silently carried her away from the scene, leaving the dead where they lie. Link looked after them in disbelief.

"A rather strange kind, aren't they?" Bren said to his friend.

"Yes", Said Link, "They are most peculiar indeed." Link looked around the battlefield and was disheartened to find that three more Ravens had died during the battle. The rest seemed banged up, but in alright condition.

"Everyone gather around me", Link called out and the army gathered around him. It was hard to estimate in the fog but Link thought almost half of them had died in the bloodbath, "There is no time to celebrate now, we still have the city to reclaim!" He heard how exhausted his voice was, and he could see how worn the soldiers were, but they all followed him, they all pressed their bodies to the limit.

The Gerudos that had been stationed in the city fled at the sight of the victorious rebels. As the army passed through the streets of the town on their way to the castle, they were greeted with nothing but silence from the townsfolk: It was an odd feeling to be home.

"They still fear Ganondorf himself", Bren said silently, "If they were to cheer now, and Ganondorf would turn the tide, they fear he would slaughter all who had cheered, right on the spot." Link didn't care anymore: All he cared for was the woman imprisoned in the Castle that he now approached. Everything else seemed irrelevant somehow. As they drew near the Castle Ganondorf appeared on the wall, looking down upon them with eyes burning with hatred and , could it be, a small amount of curiosity.

"Link", he said, "If you wish to see the princess alive you must face me alone. If someone follows you, I'll kill her on the spot." With that he turned around, saying nothing more. The army looked at Link, awaiting his decision. Link was a little taken aback by the Lord's words, but he resolved to do this alone.

"Wait here", he commanded.

"But sir…" Grath tried to protest.

"That is an Order!" Link did not want to be questioned on this matter, "I will personally slay whoever tries to follow me!" He entered the gates to the Castle, the fog still hanging heavily over the city. As he entered the inner courtyard he saw Ganondorf, like an overgrown crow, seated on the roof of the Castle.

"Come up here, boy! This is where we will hold our final showdown!" Link thought of his options for a moment.

"_He still has Zelda_", Link thought, "_I cannot risk her life by denying him._" Ignoring the fact that he could take the stairs on the inside, Link climbed up to the roof of the Castle to meet his nemesis. Ganondorf waited for him, sword drawn and an evil grin on his face.

"I have been waiting for you, Link", he said, "Now let us begin." And they did so.

As their swords clashed, Link realized that this foe was far more formidable with the blade than anyone he had ever faced. Yet he seemed inferior to Link, so why bother facing off in a one on one? Link's strength through talent, Rusl's intensive training and a long rebellion's worth of hard-fought battles clearly outmatched Ganondorf's skills and this became more and more obvious as their duel went on. Link became more and more aggressive in his play, constantly pushing his advantage, constantly looking for an opening. When he finally found one the thought struck him:

"_Has he lured me into a trap?_" Link thought as he delivered a blow to Ganondorf's throat with the hilt of his sword, knocking his breath out. Taking his advantage, Link leapt to the Evil King's pained figure and said calmly:

"I have won, your reign is over! Prepare to die." Ganondorf gave up a short laugh.

"Ha, you know nothing, boy", Ganondorf smirked, "It is not my reign that has come to an end: It is your life!" Link heard the sound of crossbows in the fog. All around him the squeaking sounds of crossbows being loaded and aimed towards him, from every tower that surrounded them.

"_No!_"

"DIE!" Ganondorf gained a moment of triumph as the arrows pierced Link's body. But when the Evil King walked over to the body to commence the ritual to acquire the Triforce, Link summoned his last desperate amount of strength: "_I cannot fail, I must... not... die now!_" He jumped to his feet, slashing Ganondorf across the chest with a violent blow, sending him flying several feet away. Link heard the gasps of the marksmen and the sounds of the crossbows getting reloaded: "_It was worth it_", He thought, "_I got him anyway. But I never got to tell Zelda... That I love her._" Then Link heard, to his shock, the grunting noises of the marksmen dying all around him and as he wondered what had killed them, he heard Grath's voice in the fog: "If this bastard brings his own archers then you can have one as well, right?" Link smiled, relieved for once about Grath disobeying him, but he felt tremendous pain in his body. It had taken most of his strength and skill to make all the arrows miss his vital points, so he collapsed on the roof. Then he saw Zelda: his beautiful princess, in the corner of his eye. She ran past Ganondorf's lifeless body, across the roof, over to Link's side. Ganondorf had released her from her chains when he had tricked Link into his trap, in case he needed her for some bargain later. She placed Link's head in her lap and began stroking his hair gently. Link could see tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"My hero has returned to me", she whispered.

"Yes, he has", Link said, a little smile breaking on his face. He felt the pain return to his body and tightly squeezed Zelda's hand to try and numb the pain somehow. She felt so terrible that he had to be in so much pain for her sake: For her kingdom's sake.

Grath came walking up to them, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I'll run for a doctor to tend to his wounds, okay?" Zelda nodded and the young man stormed away, now realizing that Link's life was on the line. When Zelda had gathered courage she looked straight into Link's eyes and said: "Link, I… I love you. I love you more than anything in the world and a life without you by my side would be so empty, a void of meaning. Please, Link, stay at my side and please above all: Don't die now." Link felt his heart skipping beats and even found the strength to sit up. He still had his eyes steadily locked on hers when he said: "I love you too, Zelda. You're the only reason I ever went out to save the country. And I…" Link was interrupted by something most sinister: Ganondorf was moving! With a near superhuman effort the Dark Lord pulled himself up. He tried to curse at Link, curse him for denying him the power of the Triforce, curse him for overthrowing him but he found no strength in his broken body. The King fled, started to run down the rooftops. With an equally superhuman effort Link pulled himself to his feet and ran after him. Zelda felt enormous sadness as she saw him go.

"No, Link, stay here!" Zelda urged him desperately.

"If I let him run, he will only come back another day", Link cried as he ran, "I must finish him now!"

There were two horses outside the walls of the Castle: Ganondorf's runner and a horse from the royal stables. Ganondorf jumped on top of his horse and before anyone could react, Link jumped on the other horse, taking the chase. Link chased Ganondorf out of the city and into the dense fog of Hyrule Field: And that was the last anyone saw Ganondorf, Lord of the Gerudo, and the last time anyone saw Link, the Rebel leader.

**A/N: **Hold on, folks. This story is far from over! But now we can begin with the really interesting part. Want to see what's happening? Check out the update next week! Please Read and Review:

Sincerely

Sargeras111


	10. Chapter 9

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **Before the chapter starts, here's some info you may (or may not) want to know: This is the beginning of the second part of this story, however this part was planned way before the part you just finished reading. I also originally envisioned this second part as a doujin, influenced by things like Rurouni Kenshin, Assassin's Creed and, to some degree, Batman. However I did/do not have the utensils, competence or energy to make a doujin, but I really wanted to get the story out: So I decided to write it in fanfic-format. If anyone do feel inspired enough to make this a manga, however, please let me know (not that I know why anyone would want to do that). Anyhow, let's get into the story:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 9: **A lost soul and the birth of Vindictus

Link chased the man he had feared and hated for so long over Hyrule Field, shrouded in fog and with aching pain from his wounds. The Master sword felt like it was the only thing to keep him from falling off his horse, it somehow reassured him that if he just caught up, it would all be worth it. He saw Ganondorf in front of him, his heart skipping beats as he drew closer and closer to his wounded enemy.

"_Soon_", Link thought as he rode on. When he came close enough, he jumped over to Ganondorf's horse in an attempt to stab him through the heart. Ganondorf defended himself well, though, and for several minutes they clashed as the horse rode blindly across the field.

It was quick thinking that saved Link: He saw an edge materialize in the fog in front of them: The horse raced to the endless ravine at the border between Hyrule Field and Faron Woods. Reacting quickly, Link jumped off the horse and threw the Master Sword towards Ganondorf. The blade struck home and pierced the Gerudo's body, horror filling his eyes as he realized his steed had rushed him into certain doom. He tried to cry out his frustration, but blood spewed from his mouth. Link saw him disappear before he himself fell to the ground. The fall was unfortunate, however, for Link landed hard on his head, giving him a concussion and rendering him unconscious, on the borderline of life and death.

Link's body was soon found by a band of Gerudos. These were not just any Gerudo, but Ganondorf's private magician squad. When they had realized their leader had vanished from the side of the cliff, they felt a desire for vengeance and the band leaders, Koume and Kotake, two witches that practiced brainwashing magic, decided that Link would be there medium, their scapegoat if you will. They set up a camp with their small tribe of mystics and erected a monument, marking the place where they had lost their only leader in one hundred years, and soon they began with their rituals upon the still unconscious Link. They made deep cuts in his body, carving tribal patterns into his flesh and burned the lower part of his face and his throat. Every night they bandaged his wounds, making sure the torture would be endless, keeping him just alive. Through various concoctions and drugs they attempted to twist the young man's mind beyond recognition, granting him the most horrifying nightmares, nightmares involving his friends tortured and killed, Zelda's limb scattered across the ground and in his dreams he was helpless to prevent it. After suffering so much pain, Link's emotions sealed themselves away: His passionate, burning soul turned cold as ice and his cerulean eyes turned black, as if the pupils had expanded and pushed away the iris completely. Link's mind eventually locked away all of his memories as well, for if the torment had continued, his soul might've been lost forever. As it was, it was all locked away, sleeping underneath a hard shell.

For several months they tortured Link's lifeless body, banishing all traces of his former life. But then, one night, the Triforce, sensing his master was on the brink of being lost forever, awakened and forced Link's consciousness back. Link now had no memory, and he was not able to store new ones, he just lived in the moment, like an animal. He froze, so he figured that he would need clothes and the Gerudo had burned his old clothes. Link searched the silent camp for a new set of clothes. He eventually found them: He found Ganondorf's assassination garb, designed for silent killing and moving unseen. Link didn't know who they had belonged to, in fact he didn't even know his own name at that point, but he put the clothes on: A grey tunic, white trousers, light, slim black boots and a black cape. The belt had two blades equipped: A long curved sword, a katana, and a shorter, traditional Sheikah blade, used for deflection and hidden murders. The cape was designed so that when you desired, you could use it to cover both of the blades from public sight. Link was not even recognizable anymore: The new clothes, the black eyes, had bandages over most of his body and the lower part of his face as well as his throat were fully covered in bandages. Not only had his soul and mind been locked away, his appearance had altered as well: Link, the Hero from the Rebellion, seemed lost. Link realized that the Gerudo who slept peacefully around the camp, were responsible for his wounds and his suffering and he felt a lust for vengeance blossom within him: He slaughtered every Gerudo in the camp with brutal efficiency and then burned everything down. He then left the site and began to wander Hyrule Field, with no idea who he was, or where he would go, or why, only primal instinct leading him.

After wandering the fields for a few days, Link regained his ability to memorize what he saw and experienced, step by step. He could remember his name, but he felt so frustrated: He had no idea where he came from, or where he had gotten his wounds but most of all: He felt like he had no purpose in life, and the thought of living without meaning consumed him.

One day he was standing not far from the gates of Castle Town. He had regained two frames, two images that he assumed were part of his past: He could remember was drinking in a tavern, feeling huge pity about other people's misery and he also remembered a beautiful girl he did not know: She was nailed to a cross, blood dripping down her body and he could do nothing but stand by and watch it happen. He hated the feeling of knowing that there were many people walking this earth, just suffering, without anyone protecting them or helping them.

"_Then I will protect them_", he thought, the idea came to him naturally, "_Yes! That is what I will do!_" He had found a purpose: To protect the weak, to shelter those who cannot shelter themselves. But how would he carry it out, where would he go?

Then he remembered where he was: He remembered Hyrule Field, with Faron woods to the south, the Eldin province to the west and Castle Town to the north. It all seemed clear now.

"_If I am to protect people_", Link thought, "_Then I have to be where there is as much people as possible._" And with that, he set off towards Castle Town, content that he had a destination: Somewhere to go.

He arrived in the afternoon and walked in with the steady stream of people moving into the city along with him. He heard strange rumors about some "Hero's" disappearance months earlier, but Link paid them no mind: After all, the business of heroes did not concern him. He went into an inn, sat down at a table and considered potential courses of action: "_If I just sit here, I cannot protect anyone_", he thought, "_But if I wait for nightfall, then I can move out._" There were others in the small dining room with him, people chatting, socializing at every table. No one sat by his table, but he did not care, the less attention people paid to him, the better. From what he could tell by listening, the country had undergone some crisis, namely a war of some description. It seemed that the young queen was doing everything in her power to repair the kingdom. Link mused:

"_If she just rebuilds everything she cannot protect her people in the process... Guess that's what I'm gonna do from this point_". He felt content now, yet he could not shake a feeling of complete... chill. He felt cold inside and it caused him discomfort, but he guessed it would wear off at one point or another.

Link rose up from his seat as darkness descended over Castle Town, and left the tavern without a word. The man at the reception brought his attention to his bill, but Link gave him one look with his pitch black eye and the man backed off. "_I suppose fear can indeed be useful_", Link mused as he walked out onto the streets. He was in the poor districts of the city, districts plagued by criminals and gang-warfare. He decided to trust his instincts again, simply pace around, keeping a sharp eye.

He did not walk far before he passed a dark alley, from which he heard screams and sobs. Link's interests peaked so he snuck into the dark alley and found a young girl with dark hair and a man, stinking of liquor, about to force his way into the girl. She begged him "Don't, please don't!" But he was not compelled to do so. Link felt furious, yet the fire that burned in the bodies of men, did not burn in his own. He felt only hatred, cold as a winter storm, a hatred that did not forgive, would not burn out. Link waited until he stood directly behind the man and drew his katana. The man turned around to see what was happening and was surprised when he found that the blade had already slashed through his lungs, ending his life in an instant.

"_This feeling_", Link felt something happen within him as he spilled the man's lifeblood in the alley: He felt a strange warmth starting to eat away the cold in his soul. The feeling lasted for only an instant, though, and then the ice came back into his being. His emotions froze again and he looked up at the girl he had just freed from her oppressor, her eyes looking relieved and terrified.

"Go home", Link said, his voice just as cold as his soul, "Go somewhere safe and tell no one what happened here!" She nodded and complied, running back to the place she called home. Link then looked down upon his victim. What Link did next, he had no idea how he did it, he just did it. He opened his hand over the dead man and whispered: "Fire, consume!" And it did: Magical flames enveloped the corpse, and unlike normal fire, this truly did consume. The man had burned to a small pile of ash within a few minutes, and Link spread the ash out on the street with his boot, erasing all traces of the bastard's existence. Link cleaned his blade and then continued walking through the night, on the streets and the rooftops, looking for more helpless to protect, more wicked to slay, his black eyes always sharp and his blades always ready.

- Two years later

Two years: Two years had passed since Ganondorf was banished from Hyrule. Two years since the denizens of Castle Town had witnessed the Gerudo tyrant and their own champion disappear in the fogs of Hyrule Field, never to be seen or heard of again. These two years had not been the easiest for anyone.

The very first thing that happened after the rebels' victory was that princess Zelda, only eighteen years of age, was installed as queen of the Hylian nation. The rebel army was immediately disbanded, the war was over and they had lost their leader. The veterans were decorated for their service and most returned to their former lives as farmers, merchants or craftsmen. The Ravens, the elite regiment, resumed their work as guards in Castle Town with two exceptions: Bren, deciding that he no longer desired to bear arms, became a doctor in the service of the royal house of Hyrule, also tending to wounded soldiers. Grath, however, never quite got over the loss of his idol, his role model. He left the life in the City to assume the life of a wanderer. Rumors said that he ended up in Termina, but no one truly knew what he was up to. Bren was greatly disheartened and they said his first words were: "I knew that boy was too young… somewhere deep down."

The royal council was reestablished as an institution, however it encountered trouble. King Harkanian had always considered the advice of the council and always took their opinions into account when making royal decrees and decisions. His daughter was not too keen on doing the same. She firstly appeared to be, but when the council approached her with a remark that a royal wedding, to bring a royal heir, would soon be of the essence, she exploded with anger. Ever since then, the young queen had preferred to approach the council like a bulldozer and they were now most careful with how they presented matters. The queen had focused hard on rebuilding her broken nation after Ganondorf had allowed it to decay.

When Link had disappeared, Zelda first refused to believe it: She waited for him to return every day, for the first few months. In time, however, her heart shut its door, refusing to realize that her love had been lost that foggy day. Instead the young woman drowned herself in her work, her job as monarch of Hyrule.

Two years had passed, and this was a day just like any other. Zelda started her day meeting with her most favored under-cover agent: Sheik. One of the things Zelda had done was to reinstall the Sheikah as the primary agents of the royal family, to prevent future usurpers like Ganondorf. Now, however, she had a very specific mission for Sheik.

"You called for me, your highness", Sheik said with a bow, his red eyes scanning Zelda's face.

"Yes", she replied, "I have a most important mission for you." Sheik kept silent, waiting for her to go on. After a moment, she did: "Three officers from the royal army mysteriously disappeared last night. I want you to investigate their disappearance and report your findings back to me." Sheik nodded, understanding his mission, and left the regent with her other duties.

Sheik first went to the barracks, where he asked around what the lost officers had been up to last night. The answer he received was: "They talked about going down to Julia Bar last night". Sheik went there, making sure to not attract unwanted attention. He decided to ask some of the personnel about the soldiers. He walked up to a waiter and asked him: "How's business going?" The man turned to look at him and Sheik noticed he looked stressed for some reason.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Three soldiers are said to have been here last night, were they?" The man now turned very pale.

"Vindictus", he whispered, "Vindictus." Sheik got no time to ask further questions, as the man stormed out of the bar. Sheik briefly considered following him, but he was interrupted by a drunk at a nearby table: "What is it you wanna know about 'dem guards *hic*?" Sheik slowly turned to look at the man, sitting alone at his table, with a mug of ale within reach.

"I want to know what they did at this place." Sheik sat down by the table, focusing his eyes on the bum. The bum laughed quietly.

"All of us in these 'lower parts' of town knew what they were up to", he took a loud sip of ale, "Them soldiers used to work for the Shizu mob back when it was around. Lately, however, they've been selling drugs in these parts. They've used their weapons to make sure that their customers pay up and force their employees to do the dirty work and since civilians aren't allowed to bear arms they can't defend themselves. Not happening anymore though."

"What makes you say that?" Sheik was now genuinely intrigued.

"You heard the guy say Vindictus, right? Well, here's the thing: There is a man that has become feared and revered in these parts. He stalks around at night, looking seemingly killing people at random, but I don't think he does."

"Go on", Sheik encouraged.

"You know the Shizu mob I mentioned?"

"I've heard of them", Sheik replied, "They mysteriously disbanded one night and were never heard of or seen again." The drunk nodded at his words.

"No mystery about that, young man: It was the work of the same man responsible for the death of the guards. He who earned his name the night he wiped out the Shizu mob: Vindictus, sometimes referred to as The Vindicator", Sheik now listened intently as the man took another sip, "He only acts during the night, nobody's got a good look on him, he simply comes in and stabs his target with a single blow but what makes him special is what he does with the corpses: He sets them on fire and they turn to ash within minutes. Rumors say that his face is like the harshest blizzard, showing no emotion, not even as he deals his killing blow. Though I don't think he's merely an assassin, for he wiped out the Shizu mob, dozens upon dozens of men fell to his blade on that single night, the fires could be seen all over the neighborhood. No one is sure what his motives are, but secretly there are those who view him as a divine savior. No one knows where he roams during the days." He finished his mug of ale and rose up from the table, slightly unsteady on his feet.

"Don't wait for those soldiers to return to their barracks, son", he said as he headed for the door, "They were claimed by Vindictus, and they are now naught but ash in the wind." Sheik remained at his seat alone for several minutes, considering what he had heard.

"_Vindictus_", he thought, "_No matter how elusive you'll be, I'll find you and make you answer for your crimes._" No matter the motives, a murderer who takes the law into their own hands must be punished.

Finding a murderer that left few to no traces was hard, even if you were the best agent in the kingdom. Sheik decided to wait until nightfall, and then have a look around. It wasn't much of a plan but he had nothing to go by.

Sheik ran across the rooftops, silent as a bat and quick as a weasel. He constantly kept his scarlet eyes on his surrounding, trying to catch a glimpse of something. He did, eventually, see a shadowy figure sneaking around in a dark alley. Sheik followed him and witnessed a man's body being consumed by a mystical fire. Sheik saw the shadowy figure, standing in front of the burning body, however he only saw him from behind, where a long, black cloak covered his body.

"_I've found you_", Sheik thought and narrowed his eyes, preparing to capture his prey. He saw Vindictus turn his head around and he looked straight into Sheik's eyes and then he was not there anymore: Vanished like a puff of smoke. Sheik prepared to chase him when he felt a strong arm grab his arms and cold steel slick against his throat.

"Chasing a vindicator at night, are we?" Goddesses, his voice truly was as cold as they said, "Who are you, that seeks me out?" Sheik found it pointless to lie, especially as the murderer held a Sheikah blade to his throat.

"I am Sheik, an agent of the Royal Family." Vindictus facial expression didn't change one bit, his black eyes studying Sheik closely.

"Tell me, Sheik", He said as he tightened his grip around Sheik's arms, "What does the Royal Family want with me?"

"You killed three of the Queen's soldiers, and she wish to see you put on trial for it." Vindictus laughed a cold and heartless laugh.

"If I were to sit down tonight and tell you exactly why I do what I do, would you swear on not revealing my reasons? Not giving up my motives to anyone? To not tell a living soul about why I walk around killing people?" Sheik saw a chance at carrying out his mission.

"Of course, tell me everything!"

**- Insert minor changing of PoV-**

Link looked at Sheik, and noticed the agent's face tremble with excitement. He felt slightly amused and he let go of Sheik's arms, knowing that he could defeat him in combat if he had to. After all, who could match him, the one people called Vindictus?

"I kill", Link said, his voice as always slightly muffled by the bandages around his face, "for a certain law that I live by. My law is the only law that matters to me, and I follow no other boundaries, restrictions or rules."

"And what is this law?" Sheik asked him. Link gave him a piercing look with his black eyes.

"Those who oppress the weaker… will die. Did you know your guards have been making life rather pissy for quite a few people for the simple reason of making extra cash?" Sheik felt angry now.

"The weak can drag the strong to court…" Sheik argued, but Link found the statement laughable.

"Oh please, Sheik, don't be naïve. The queen has been too busy to rebuild this country from the revolution, or whatever, so the courthouses have fallen under heavy corruption. Every judge in this bloody city can be bought, so there is no one to bring justice to the poor, the weak, the helpless." Sheik knew this was true: Corruption had become a problem, but to think that someone would take law into his own hands, so grievously.

"Can you also tell me your real name? Where you're from, you're background perhaps?"

"I do not wish to tell you my name and, sadly, I do not remember anything about my life until a few years back. I stumbled around in Hyrule Field, helpless and lost, without purpose, so I set up brutal and swift justice as my goal in life and this city is the perfect place to pursue it." Sheik wanted to ask more but realized that further conversing would be pointless.

"Well then, Vindictus", Sheik said with a slight bow to the taller man, "I will return to the queen's side." He was about to do so when Link grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"If you break your promise, then I will murder you, regardless even of my own justice", his voice was still so unearthly calm, collected and cold and those eyes that seemed to pierce the soul, made Sheik tremble. Sheik, who had faced numerous horrors for the kingdom, trembled just by one look of this man's eyes and one promise that his life would end. Link released him and turned around, retreating across the rooftops.

"Remember, Sheikah, if you break your promise then no locked doors of no Castle can keep you safe! No walls can shield you from my wrath!"

Even after Vindictus had disappeared in the darkness Sheik could still hear those last words, and feel the weight of each of them. He had to be smart, to put this all up to the princess, without telling her what Vindictus had told him tonight. Sheik did not fancy going to work the next day.

**A/N: **To be honest I actually prefer this type of story, much darker and more entertaining to write. If you don't see the heavy influences from Rurouni Kenshin, I have to say you must be blind, or just have no idea what it is about. This was originally two chapters but I decided to smack them together for you guys. Sorry if you found this bit confusing, I'll have to admit this chapter ended up being a bit blurry. Regardless, kindly Read and Review:

Sincerely

Sargeras111


	11. Chapter 10

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **Okay, so I have an announcement to make. Remember when I said I had written this story in advance? Well, I changed my mind. I have decided to alter the story, and add some new stuff that I'm writing, just because I wanted to flesh the story out. This means that the two chapters-a-week-schedule is now, most likely, in shambles and I will update when I have the opportunity. Thanks for the kind reviews by the way, always appreciated. Here we go:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 10: **Dealing with a madman

The next morning, Sheik paced through Hyrule Castle, on his way to meeting with his queen. He had not slept very well: The memory of Vindictus still tormented him, constantly kept him on his toes, on the lookout for a shadow that never truly materialized. Was he going insane? Regardless, he had thought of a way to present the matter to his queen, without breaking his promise to Vindictus. That felt somewhat satisfying to know.

"You do not look well, Sheik", Zelda remarked as he approached her desk, and she was more correct than she had ever been: Sheik did not look well, and he wasn't feeling great either. He mustered courage to speak up.

"Your highness, I come to bring you a report in regards to the mission that was assigned to me yesterday…" Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Have you found out what happened to the soldiers?" She asked, her expression revealing her eagerness to know the truth.

"Yes, however it is much more complicated than any of us could fathom", Sheik said slowly and then he proceeded to explain all he had discovered at Julia Bar. Zelda looked away, feeling great shame, as Sheik told her the story of how her own, high-ranking officers could stoop so low for their own gain. She always felt tremendous sadness when these signs of misery surfaced. Sheik sighed a little, not really comfortable with his current standing: "The bum told me about a man called Vindictus. He is a master swordsman, and an assassin, who had been murdering people all around the city for the last few years, seemingly picking his targets at random. I have a feeling that all of his victims are connected in some respect, but I have no clue how. So I decided to hunt Vindictus, to put him on trial for his murders and, luckily, I found him last night." Zelda got a hold of herself and faced Sheik again.

"How did you find him?" She was genuinely curious. Sheik shook his head in doubt.

"Somehow I have the feeling that he wanted me to find him", Sheik said, "As soon as I got in position to take him out, he ended up behind me, holding my arms behind my back. He moved so fast that I could not even follow his movements, I couldn't even see a muscle twitch before he had me locked down." Zelda raised her eyebrows. If he hadn't been a disgraceful criminal, she could've almost admired the skill of this man-slayer that Sheik was talking about.

"From what you've told me I would say it is a miracle that you survived. How did you?"

"I don't know why he didn't kill me", Sheik said, feeling fear and paranoia gripping his heart just by talking about it, "he agreed to provide me with the answers I sought, however I had to promise not to tell anyone."

"Sheik, you are in the Castle now, just tell…"

"You didn't see him, Zelda", Sheik almost screamed and he was shaking violently, "His voice is cold as ice, his face is a mask of stone and his eyes are black as the night around him. Zelda, those eyes has put a poison in my soul; I dare not break my promise, my fear of his retribution is too great, however…" Zelda regained hope at this last word, "What I can say safely: He… he is not a political killer, that is not his motive. He has a way of selecting his targets, but I doubt you would be one of them", Sheik paused, taking a deep breath, "Let us put it this way: His choice of victims is, in a way, directly linked to the corruption that has spread in the kingdom. I'm sorry your highness I… I do not have the courage to tell you more; he vowed that if I broke my promise then no walls would keep me safe. I wish you could understand!" Zelda felt greatest compassion for her agent, and grieved over how a soul could become so lost as to murder people every night, year after year. She considered alternative courses of action to stop the madman and made her decision.

"Sheik", she said, "I want you to shadow him: To follow him. Remain hidden, I wish to see how he operates carefully." Sheik did not fancy that idea.

"But your grace", he tried, "I truly do not know if I can go out at night anymore! I am terrified of him!"

"Then this will be a good time to fight your fears", Zelda said. Then she felt very bad for Sheik, who apparently was shaken beyond belief: "I am sorry, Sheik. I realize how much of a burden this must be, but please: Do this for me." Sheik flinched: She had asked him a favor, not ordering him on a mission. He knew he couldn't deny his Queen such a sincere request: Goddesses damn it, why did she have to be so good at persuading?

"I give up", Sheik said and raised his arms, "I'll go out tonight to look for him, but don't expect much results." Zelda smirked.

"I am most confident in your abilities, Sheik".

"I am most confident in your abilities, Sheik!" The agent mimicked his queen's voice in a muttered tone that evening when he sneaked into town to carry out his mission, "_Easy for her to say, she won't have to deal with a freaking madman._" He felt annoyed beyond belief, in fact he was almost annoyed enough to forget his fears. The autumn weather didn't do much to lighten his mood. It was chilly and the wind pierced through Sheik's thick cloak as if it was made of paper.

"_I'll be an icicle before the night's over_", he thought.

The agent began to stalk the rooftops, trying to look in every direction for a sign of the Vindicator. minutes turned into hours and Sheik was beginning to relax, thinking that he wouldn't have to deal with the encounter tonight: He was wrong.

Sheik was most disheartened when he heard steel running through flesh and a terrified scream pierce through the night air. Reluctantly, Sheik followed the sound of clashing blades but by the time he reached the battle-scene it was already over. He felt an urge to throw up when he saw a street clotted with mutilated bodies and there, in the midst of it all, was Vindictus, holding a shorter man in the air by his collar. Sheik stayed hidden and heard a brief conversation:

"I said: Where... is... your leader?" The iced tone could only belong to Vindictus.

"I-I-I don't know, s-s-s-sir", the man looked like he was about to drop dead from terror any moment.

"Well, then it would seem further questioning of you would be... pointless, wouldn't it?" Vindictus talked very slowly now. A ray of hope shot across the poor man's face.

"S-s-so you'll let me go?" Vindictus' only reply was a blade that was thrust through the man's heart. He looked up in despair as his life left him.

"Just one thing", Vindictus pulled the man close, "Don't... Address me... as 'sir'." He let go of the man's collar and the limp corpse hit the ground.

"Fire, consume!" Sheik watched the dreadful miracle of fire that played before his eyes. Vindictus still had his back turned to the Sheikah.

"Was that not entertaining for you... Sheik?" Vindictus turned to Sheik for a split second, taking one gaze into Sheik's red eyes. Sheik froze in terror and the next thing he knew was the sensation of a light push in the back and the feeling of falling down: Vindictus had pushed him off the roof. Sheik's vision turned foggy as he fought the pain and when he focused again, he saw the man he feared looking down upon him where he lay with a boot on Sheik's stomach. He looked amused.

"You are quite persistent, are you not, Sheikah?" A wry smile played on the murderer's lips, "I thought we understood each other the last time we spoke, yet here you are, still following me like a love-sick maid." Sheik felt truly humiliated by his current position but he couldn't break free. Vindictus now leaned closer, pulling his short sword.

"You begin to annoy me, Sheik", he said, staring Sheik's opposition down with his black gaze, "You know what I like to do with things that annoy me?" Sheik trembled when he felt the blade touch his naked skin.

"Please", he begged, "Spare me." Vindictus' eyes narrowed.

"Hmm... What is your life worth to you at this point?" Sheik had no idea how to respond to that. After letting him stutter for a moment, Vindictus continued: "Well then", he said, "Let me give you a proposal: You will help me, with your network of under-covers and your personal abilities, to hunt down the wrong-doers I seek. You will perform this service to me, and never utter a word to anyone. You will give me the information and I will carry out the deeds. You will do this until I say otherwise. Understood?" When Sheik didn't respond, Vindictus pressed the sword slowly into Sheik's skin, giving him a nice cutting-wound along his Clavicles. The pain was overwhelming.

"Yes!" He screamed weakly, "Let me go and I will do what you ask of me, I shall help you in your bloody crusade! Please, let me go!" Vindictus looked at him with a content look on his frozen features: Even when pleased he looked wicked. He withdrew his sword and stepped away from Sheik's shaken body.

"Very well", Vindictus said, "I expect you to report to me tomorrow at dusk. Meet me outside the gates of Hyrule Castle. You know what I will do to you, should you break your promise. I will be sure to end you!" The assassin disappeared into the dark alleys of the city, leaving Sheik in shambles on the street. Still shaking, the agent got up on his feet and began to drag himself to the Castle. In a few hours the sun would rise, but he doubted he would be able to get any sleep. He thought the vision of Vindictus might haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Then this will be a good time to fight your fears, she said!" He muttered angrily and made his way to his sleeping quarters to get a few hours' worth of shut-eye before the next day of torment.

The next morning, Queen Zelda rose from her bed to be greeted by the usual stream of handmaidens that would help her get dressed up and ready for the new day. She didn't appreciate this and she missed the days when she was allowed to dress herself. The maidens combed her hair and arranged it, they did her nails, her toes and then proceeded to put on her dress. Today, Zelda had decided upon a plain, white dress without any particular features. She always preferred this style, she felt much more "home" in it. The maids, as always, gossiped frantically as they dressed her. Zelda always found it amusing how they seemed to care so much for things that were of no concern to them.

"_I suppose when you have nothing to worry about yourself, you start worrying more about other people_", Zelda thought as the maids finished her braids and she got up from her chair. The council mentioned that they had something special to put forward to her by the end of this day, and the rest of the day would be full of matters to discuss. After breakfast Zelda sat down with her council in their usual meeting hall, around an ornate, round table. Everyone of the regular ambassadors were present, which surprised Zelda. There usually was always someone who sent a replacement, but not today it seemed. The ambassador for the Zora rose from his seat to speak first:

"The first matter to discuss today", he declared, "concerns the reopening of the trades between the Zora and the Gerudo tribes, those that were lost in the 'Ganondorf-incident'. My King has prepared a prosperous deal that will surely be advantageous to both parties in this matter." He sent over a rolled up parchment to the Gerudo ambassador. Zelda didn't feel good about this. The Gerudo had, since the revolution, been reaccepted in the council, but their ambassador had no influence. The Gerudo woman could do nothing but obey and accept the request, though it was obvious that the trade agreement would be almost solely beneficial to the Zora. A nation that looses a war would pay up for years after the conflict had ended. The Zora ambassador looked pleased when he, once again, seated himself.

The day dragged on, with the council debating point, upon point. Most of them Zelda deemed pointless but there were a few of note: The reception of a select group of nobles from Termina later this year, the distribution of the harvest, the current rations to the soldiers and a crisis in regards to Death Mountain were all dealt with in a satisfying manner. With this in mind, Zelda felt unusually satisfied by the time the evening had come. Usually she found these council-days pointless but this one had been of redeeming importance.

Just as what Zelda thought to be the final errand was wrapped up and the Queen got ready to retire, the Goron ambassador gestured for her to remain seated.

"There is... one last errand that we must bring up, my queen", it was obvious that the ambassador was reluctant to bring it up himself. Zelda was worried by this.

"What is it that is so important?" The ambassadors all looked discomforted now. Eventually, the silence greatly disturbed the young queen, to the point where she burst out:

"Tell me what matter you wish to discuss, gentlemen!" Her rage had done little to calm the gathered men, as they all knew her anger too well already. The Kakariko ambassador eventually spoke up:

"My queen", his voice was a bit unsteady, "As we discussed earlier... later this year, we will receive the... guests from Termina", He took a break to swallow, "And... among them is Prince Marth Lowell... A truly respectable young man who already commands a lot of respect and..."

"Get to the point, Ambassador Linley", Zelda had a gnawing sensation in her backbone that she wouldn't like the point in question. The man was now sweating like a piece of ice in the Gerudo Desert.

"And... We all think that it would be appropriate for you to, when he arrives, to... ", he took a deep breath and averted his eyes to avoid Zelda's gaze, "to... court him." No one in the room breathed. If someone had felt the urge to sneeze, they would've contained it at that moment. Time seemed unable to move as Zelda took in what he said: No one had dared approach this topic in the last two years. She felt anger well up in her heart and tears well up in her eyes.

"Get... out", she said slowly and quietly.

"But, my queen, we...", The ambassador tried.

"Get out! All of you!" Zelda unleashed a regal fury so harsh that none dared to stay. They all retired hastily without one more word. Even Sheik left, though more reluctantly. He decided to leave his queen alone with her sorrows. The mentioning of marriage had brought back memories to the young queen: memories that she would've preferred stayed hidden. She could see his face: The assuring smile, the cerulean eyes and the golden bangs that would hung across his face. For a brief moment, it was as if he wasn't dead. But he was. Zelda was overcome by grief. The thought of spending her life obliged to another man felt like a javelin through her chest.

Teary-eyed, she got up from her seat and left the room empty. She walked back to her room through the castle, constantly with the repressed memories flooding back to her, constantly with the feeling that her heart would surrender and stop beating. She closed and locked her bedroom-door behind her and slowly walked out to the balcony. It was twilight outside and she cried openly now. She wished for her hero to be there and comfort her, but it was impossible. He disappeared more than two years ago. She walked to the edge of the balcony, looking down on the stone pavement beneath. Then, it hit her: A way to avoid Marth, to avoid the pain that was threatening to overtake her, an easy way of escaping. She smiled a little through the tears.

"Don't worry, Link", She whispered weakly, "We shall be together again... soon." And so, she let herself fall. She felt the wind catch her dress and she felt relief, for just one moment. Soon she would hit the ground. Soon the torment would be at an end.

**A/N: **And... Cut. Yep, that feels good. What can I say, I like being cruel to my readers. Like stated above, updates will be less frequent for now. As always, reviews will lighten my mood significantly, so if you would be so kind as to drop one. Farewell for now:

Sincerely

Sargeras111


	12. Chapter 11

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **I think I ended the last one in a cliffhanger, didn't I? Oh yes, and it was a glorious one. What shall happen? Read on and find out!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 11: **As life goes on

Link had seen it: He had seen a woman jump from the Castle balcony. His mind said: "How is this my problem?" But his body voiced another opinion. He, too, jumped. He leaped through the air, completely on subconscious instincts and he caught the woman, mid air. The rest of the fall was not too rough, Link landed on the street, standing on both feet. Link noted that she was unconscious, most likely the shock of falling had knocked her out cold. He then took a glance at the woman's face: She sure looked royal to him. Yet, in her unconscious state, she looked so helpless, almost like a child. Link felt s warm sensation flow through his cold body, a warmth he mostly associated with a killing blow in the dark. He didn't like the feeling: It left him in a state where he felt strange and vulnerable. He heard someone running towards him on the otherwise empty street: It was Sheik, and he looked relieved as he approach.

"Oh, praise the goddesses that you were here Vindictus!" He stopped in front of them. Sheik motioned for him to hand the woman over to him. For a brief moment, Link hesitated, which surprised him. He felt a tingling hint of reluctance as he let the limp body slip into the arms of Sheik. The agent still looked immensely relieved.

"If you hadn't been here, she would have fallen to her death", he said. Link didn't move a single muscle in his face: His expression was as void of emotion as usual.

"Whatever, I was passing by for your report. You do have something for me, don't you?" Sheik felt the black eyes study him carefully, tracing the slightest hint of a lie.

"Yes", he confessed, "I do have things to tell you, but I must beg you to wait. I need to escort her grace back to her chambers and make sure she's safe." Link leaned his back to the Castle Walls.

"Fine", he said, "I shall remain here for the time being. Just remember who has the blade to your throat... figuratively. Oh by the way?" Sheik had been in the process of turning around but now faced Link again. "Why would this girl try to kill herself?" Sheik shook his head.

"I'm not sure", he answered, "She was informed that she was going to court a Prince from Termina, then she threw a fit and threw herself off the balcony." Link raised his eyebrows. For some reason the thought of the woman courting felt revolting to him.

"That is strange...", he remarked and Sheik nodded in agreement.

Sheik then turned around and carried the young woman into the Castle. Link's thoughts lingered around her for a bit, but he soon shook those lines of thought away: He had more important matters to worry about.

Zelda regained her consciousness as soon as Sheik had placed her on her bed, in her very own room. She sat up in shock, the thought of the balcony, and the ground coming closer, still fresh in her mind. For an instant, she thought that it had all been a dream: The balcony, the council, this whole day, maybe even the revolution... No. When that thought crossed her mind, she realized that it had all been real. She noticed Sheik was in the room, with his arms folded. He looked at her in a way she had never seen before: His eyes were full of anger and worry.

"Why did you jump from the balcony, my queen? Why did you attempt to take your life?" He inquired. Zelda had to put great strains to not be heartbroken again.

"The... The council...", she began unsteadily.

"I know what the council said, but quite frankly, my queen: Would you tell me why you would react so strongly to the idea of marriage? I previously assumed you just weren't ready, but to take your own life at the prospect? Tell me, what is it that ails you?" Zelda bit her lip. No one knew what had happened between her and Link all those years ago. Eventually she decided to confess... Everything.

"Do you remember the revolution, Sheik?" She began. Sheik trembled slightly.

"Oh I remember", he said, "I still lived in Kakariko when Ganondorf seized the throne. My father was taken away by the Traitor, but I figure he put up too much of a fight... I... watched the Gerudo slay him... And then the rebels came." Sheik's eyes seemed to lighten at this memory.

"I watched them fight the Bulbin Horde... I witnessed their commander killing so many Bulbins he had corpses up to his kneecaps by the end of it. I didn't dare to follow them to war, though. I wouldn't make a good soldier. When we heard it was over I moved to Castle Town to look for a job. Then you took me into your service." Sheik now realized that he had a very personal conversation with his employee, who also happened to be his queen. It may have been improper, but Sheik knew that she needed someone to talk to. So that she wouldn't have to go through this alone. Zelda nodded at his answer.

"Yes, their commander...", she fell silent again, once again doubting if she should go through with this, "I... Met him. Before Ganondorf usurped the throne. We shared the afternoon in the royal gardens. We talked and walked and truly... bonded with each other." Sheik remained silent, urging her to continue. Zelda swallowed.

"Every day, when I was at Ganondorf's mercy", she said, "The thought of him kept me strong. Knowing that if he were victorious, then we would spend the rest of our lives together." The memories brought the tears back to her eyes and she cried, openly and without shame. Sheik understood. He understood that Zelda was not only a queen, but also a woman who had lost the most precious thing in life: Love.

"And then...", She sobbed and her reddened eyes seemed to focus on a spot in the distance, a spot unknown to Sheik, "Then he died. He disappeared with Ganondorf... And he was never seen again." Sheik couldn't resist the urge to hold her. He tried to comfort her, tried to ease her pain. Even though she was his queen, he cared for her as a friend. Though he knew, somewhere deep down, that no arms could comfort her anymore. No one but Link's, and he was dead and gone. He sighed, swallowing his empathy and bracing himself to meet Vindictus.

"Forgive me, your highness", he said, "I have duties elsewhere. Will you manage?" Zelda nodded, though her tears told a different story. "Look, I'll send one of your maids to accompany you, if you want." Zelda nodded, again, but this time gratefully. She would never endure this pain alone.

Link was now pacing around outside the Castle, growing just a bit impatient with Sheik's absence. How long could it possibly take to tuck a woman in? Sheik did come out of the gates eventually though, but he looked slightly more disheartened than when he left. His tone was a bit bitter when he spoke:

"All right then. What do you want to know?"

"The man you saw me murder last night", Link began and Sheik shivered at the memory, "I asked him where their gang-leader was... Do you know of an association called 'The Frail Guillotine'?" Sheik nodded.

"My spies confirmed that there headquarters are in the Urgol-distrcit of the city, disguised as a wine storage."

"Yes, I know that, because I went there last night and killed all of them", Link said impatiently, "But... Their ugly sod of a leader wasn't there. He's easy to recognize, because he's fat as a fed pig", Sheik chuckled at his remark, "Do you happen to know where he is?"

"As it happens", Sheik replied, "He was last seen moving to his private estate on the opposite end of the city. He has a secret tunnel there that leads to Hyrule Field, right outside the Raven Tower. He should still be hiding in the tunnels so if you can catch him there..." Sheik shrugged his shoulders. Link was content with this. "Just out of curiosity though", Sheik asked, "Why are you after this gang?"

"They've been causing a lot of trouble downtown. Mostly blackmail, from what I could gather, but other nasty stuff as well." Sheik nodded and Link remembered something: "You're not as afraid of me anymore, Sheik?" Sheik had not paid attention, but he wasn't shaking. He didn't feel as fearful as he used to. He gave up a relieved smile.

"I guess not." Link returned Sheik's smile with his own, heartless one.

"I think you should", Link said and turned around, ready to go on his own mission, "Long as your vows bind you to me you should most... definitely... fear me." He narrowed his eyes and along with his wry smile, just looking at him made the chill return to Sheik's body. The fear had returned: "Until tomorrow, Sheikah. Thank you and farewell."

As The Vindicator rounded a corner, getting out of sight, a cold wind started to blow and Sheik felt like it carried the murderer's own voice back to him, to haunt him. He now served two: One man and one woman. He feared one and revered another. He feared one, but he bore respect for them both.

"_But why save the queen, Vindictus? Why?_"

The hidden entrance to the tunnel was right outside the Raven's Tower, just like Sheik had reported. Link felt indifferent as he flung open the hatch and ventured into the tunnel. The entrance was so narrow that Link doubted that Joffre, the leader of The Frail Guillotine, would be able to squeeze his fat backside through it. This cave was meant to be a hiding-spot, not an escape route.

"_I suppose that makes my job all the more simple_", Link pondered as he ventured deeper into the tunnels.

Resistance was inevitable. Joffre knew he was coming so Link was prepared for what he might encounter. He didn't bother with sneaking: He had the pig backed up against a wall now. It might scream in terror, but in the end it would die all the same. There was no way out, now that Link had found him.

Link killed his first adversary by cutting his head off with his katana. The second one was brought down with a reversed vertical slash, cutting through his groin and into his stomach. He screamed horribly in his final moments. When Link encountered his third opponent he decided that he had had enough: He simply chopped the man's sword arm off and pushed his head into the walls of living rock that surrounded them.

"_I guess he'll bleed to death before he comes around_", Link mused as he cut a bloody swathe through Jeffry's henchmen, reveling in the blood he spilled. That tingling sensation of warmth gently stroke him every time he ended a life, filled him with a twisted sense of purpose only achieved by years of cold-blooded murder. He never changed the pace in which he walked, or his neutral, almost bored, expression on his face. He looked completely indifferent to the men he killed on his way to his target: He had left a neat trail of mutilated corpses behind him. The room was sparsely lit with oil-lanterns and it was rather large, containing all Joffre's necessities, food and Joffre himself. Link realized that his pig-analogy was astoundingly accurate, as the man very much looked like a pig. He had pink skin, small eyes, and was abnormally fat. His desperate expression combined with his appearance made it rather comical. Link pointed his sword towards him.

"So, Joffre", Link said in a tone that suggested he might be talking about the weather, "Any last words before I spill your guts on your stone floor?" The man squealed. He fell to his knees, begged for forgiveness, offered Link vast riches and influence in exchange for his life. Link was disgusted.

"Filthy oppressors cannot buy their justice in gold... But in blood." His voice was still cold and monotone when he ran the fat man through with his sword. Link was struck by the thought of just how long time it would take to spill all the blood in the fat man's body.

"Oh well", he said to himself. He cleaned off his swords on Joffre's clothes and walked back through the tunnel the way he came in. He whistled a little bit as he walked over the broken bodies, which he had strewn across the cave network on his way in, thinking the whistling might lighten his ever-grey mood: It did not. He just muttered: "Fire, consume!" And strolled out of the caverns.

When Link returned to Castle Town he decided to retire from his rounds rather than staying up all night: He felt he had slaughtered enough for tonight anyway. He retired to his shack in the outskirts of town that he had been granted by a merchant for saving his daughter from a gang of robbers. Link brought in some waters and started to wash up his clothes: He didn't mind spilling blood, but oh how he hated to get rid of the stains on his clothes. As he washed his clothes his thoughts drifted back to the woman he saved earlier that day. Her blonde hair seemed to have attached itself to his brain somehow and her regal features sent a spark through his barren heart when he thought of them. What disturbed him the most, however, was the entire state she had been in: A state of total helplessness. For a second back there, he had wanted to do nothing but hold her, press her body tightly against his own to protect her from everything that could harm her. That feeling left Link in a state of complete confusion that he did not desire to be in. However, the thought of the girl marrying someone made Link feel like he would burst into flames. He retired to his bed shortly, hoping to sleep these feelings away. He did not sleep well that day.

**A/N: **Done. That is the second Chapter I've written today, am I not productive? Why did I not publish it right away? Because I am an evil shithead basically. Next chapter is finished so expect an update on Saturday. Nevertheless I am a shithead that appreciates reviews so...

Sincerely

Sargeras111


	13. Chapter 12

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **Yes, Marth has been introduced and what will become of him? How will Zelda deal with her prospect husband, and will Link ever regain his sanity? Well, just read and see in this chapter:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 12: **Sinners

Months passed on in Hyrule, and things were as boiling as ever. Every evening, Sheik reported to Link what he wanted to know, every night Link butchered people and every morning Sheik reported the same murders to Zelda. The queen looked bothered every time Vindictus was mentioned and she inquired Sheik how he knew of these murders. Sheik would just reply: "My sub-agents seems to have developed a knack for what our dear mass-murderer is up to". He was lying, of course, but Vindictus still had Sheik's word, and in turn his neck, carefully placed on the tip of his swords. Zelda, as she had more pressuring matters to attend to, accepted this excuse for the time being though.

The weather had turned colder, the days were darker and more grim than ever. The winds had picked up in ferocity, hinting that winter was drawing closer. Soon Zelda would receive her guests from Termina, soon she would begin courting Prince Marth. They had been exchanging letters for the last few weeks and he seemed genuinely obsessed with her. Zelda tried to lie to him: She tried to write caring, kind letters in return to Marth, but she couldn't. She pushed their actual encounter ahead of her, denying to herself that they would ever meet. Every day she was reminded that Link would never return and it tormented her equally every time. Her tears dried out eventually though, she couldn't bear crying every time she got a letter, but the sadness stayed the same, and it hurt over and over. The sadness seemed to flow with her pen, preventing her from writing the romantic lies that she intended to put on the little paper. The guests would arrive today and a ball was to be held tomorrow. There, she would be betrothed to Marth and eventually they would marry. The Vindictus-matter still troubled her mind, it disturbed her how someone could become so wicked, so obsessed with killing. She didn't know he had saved her, she had never asked Sheik , and Sheik had seen fit not to bother her mind with it. He knew how wounded his queen was by the arrangement, but the council had acted swiftly. They had immediately informed Marth that Zelda was "more than willing" to start communicating on a personal level. It was a smart move by the council, albeit a cruel one. Zelda had reigned almost independently from them, but with Marth as ruler they had a chance to gain dominance again. Sheik didn't like it, but he had been told by the ambassadors that caring was not his job.

With things being terrible in the Castle, Sheik found, to his surprise, that he began to enjoy the company of Vindictus more and more. The minutes they shared each day at twilight felt reassuring to Sheik, somehow. They gave him a sense of continuity, even if the feeling was somewhat tarnished by the fact that he sent men to the death every evening. In spite of the war ending, it seems everything was much less happy now, just cloaked behind a facade of joy. It made Sheik depressed when he thought of it, so he did his best not to.

The day when the guests arrived in Castle Town, the first snow fell. the crystal flakes fell silently on the rooftops and streets in Castle Town, embedding everything in a thin layer of white. Link felt serene in the snow: The gentle, cracking sound beneath his boots, the chilling bite in the wind. The cold weather matched his frozen soul perfectly and it left made him feel at home. The weather was even nice enough for him to give himself a vacation: He would sleep during the night and not kill anyone today. For the day, he would walk the streets of Castle Town as an ordinary man. It felt unusual, so strange to wander blindly, without purpose. He trotted leisurely around the more fancy parts of the city, the parts near the Castle. He was not well known there, which relieved him, so he could walk around without worrying about random people showing behind his back with an unquenchable desire to put a few feet of cold steel close to his shoulder blades.

Link passed by many people on his stroll. The rich people that lived there, going on to doing absolutely nothing . There was also their servants, running errands for them and lastly there were the poor. Those who only passed through, only taking longing glances up to the glamorous villas that flocked around the wide streets. Link felt pity in his cold heart for these lost souls. He also felt frustration, because while he could help those in dire need with a swift swing of his blade, he could not help those who needed money, or a house to stay in, or food to eat. He sighed, permitting his breath to become frost and smoke, and wrapped his cloak further around him.

As Link walked on in his bitter mood, he heard noise behind him: Noise that came from a gathering of people heading his way. He turned around a corner, not willing to be in their way, and decided to observe them from a distance. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look as they passed by: They all seemed exited for some reason. He quickly noted that they all seemed foreign, probably from the south. A few of them seemed to already have caught a cold from the sudden winter. They all had luxurious clothes, so Link figured that they were nobles, also they had a considerable number of guards around them.

At the front of the company was a young man, maybe a few years older than Link himself, and he had what you would call a "regal bearing". It was apparent that he was the one dictating and deciding where they would go, and he did not keep quiet about it. He had an absurdly slim figure for a man, he wore light armor, a dark cloak and blue hair covered his head, all topped off by a tiara. He bore his head high and his nose seemed to have constantly find its way upwards into the air. He looked around him degradingly, like a parent watching its child carry out pranks, but that couldn't be bothered to stop it. Link clenched his fists momentarily: Just the sight of the man provoked him. He had a very superior, nasal voice:

"Are we nearing the Castle yet?" The question was aimed at one of the guards escorting him.

"Yes, my liege", the guard replied nervously, "it's right at the end of the street." He nodded towards the massive walls at the back of the city and then quickly lowered his head in fear.

"_Aha, so we have a monarch of some sort on a visit in the winter, how convenient_", Link thought sarcastically as he kept following the procession through the street, always at a safe distance. "_They say the harshness of winter can hide the most bitter of murders... One can only hope that's true_". Link had a feeling that something about this guest wasn't "right": There was something odd, hardly discernable under a facade of royal dignity.

Link followed the train of fancy clothing and dignities all the way to the gates of Hyrule Castle. There, he figured, it would be impossible to get further information in regards to the royal guest. He was disappointed for a moment, until he noticed Sheik standing outside the gates, closely observing the strangers enter the Castle. Link walked up to him.

"Good evening, Sheik", he stated plainly. Sheik turned his head and nodded to him. The spy was no longer as tense as he had once been around Link. At first Link had been bothered by this, but eventually he had let it go.

"Same to you, Vindictus", Sheik replied as the gates of the Castle closed when the last of the guests had passed. Link nodded to the Castle and said:

"So, who's the highborn sod, mucking around in the Castle?" Sheik had not expected Link to be so straightforward, nevertheless he found the remark amusing.

"That, my dear killer", Sheik answered, "Is Marth of the house Lowell. He is the Prince of Termina... For now. In a matter of months he will ascend the throne as reigning king." Link whistled sarcastically.

"So he is as fancy as his manners claim him to be", Link stated, "Any particular reason why he is spreading his mud in our kingdom as well as his own?" This time, Sheik had to choke a small laugh before answering.

"He is here to, as you so delicately put it, 'spread his mud' around our queen". Link raised an eyebrow.

"I intended to tell you this before but..." Sheik continued "You remember the girl you caught in your arms a while ago? The one who had jumped from the same balcony we're under right now?" Link nodded in response, gesturing for Sheik to continue. "Actually... She is the queen." Link felt his cold inner self suddenly combust in anger, only to be cooled down just as fast.

"And when you say 'spread his mud' you mean...", Link swallowed, "marrying?" Now it was Sheik's turn to nod.

"Yes, they are to be betrothed at the ball tomorrow evening, right here in this Castle". The words of confirmation felt like a blade being twisted into Link's stomach. His response was to, as always, allow his emotions to freeze: To be become cold and indifferent.

"I see", he said, his new tone sending shivers down Sheik's spine: He could still terrify when he wanted to. Link turned around to walk away, looking forward to sit down alone and think... about many things.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Sheik called out for him, "You still want some info about tonight, don't you?" Link smiled but refrained from turning around.

"Heh", He chuckled, "You might not believe me, Sheik but... I'm laying low for tonight. I'm giving myself a short holiday to do other things. The snow always has had a calming effect on my killing instincts." Sheik felt genuinely confused about this change of behavior but if Vindictus would cease killing for a moment, he wasn't exactly keen on protesting.

"I see", the agent said, "Then I will let you be about your business. Call on me when you want more information. Good bye for now, killer." Using his Sheikah powers, The spy vanished into thin air, leaving the assassin alone on the street. Link looked casually on the spot where Sheik had disappeared, almost like he could learn the technique just by staring. Shaking his head, Link turned to look at the balcony above him.

A harsh grin found its way onto his face when he remembered the girl, the queen. The way she solemnly fell through the air, golden strands of hair flying about her and how he had caught her in the fall. It had felt so intimate somehow, yet the moon would only pass a few turns before she would be in the arms of another man for the rest of her mortal existence. As Link kept his gaze steady on the balcony he subconsciously wished for her to show herself. He wanted to see her one last time, it felt important somehow.

Link sighed again and was about to leave when he caught the slightest hint of a movement from the balcony. He turned his head and there, standing with blue eyes wide in surprise, he saw the queen silently looking down on him. He almost met her gaze, but quickly looked away. He didn't want her to see him, he wanted to remain a secret for now. Zelda was confused about the young man she saw beneath her. He seemed so foreign, yet he had an aura that whispered: "Home" in her heart. She couldn't get a close look, though, for the man swiftly made his way back into the city: Back into the shadows of the suburbs, where he belonged.

The memory of the young man beneath the balcony kept boggling Zelda's mind for the remainder of the day. When she received the guests from Termina she appeared outwardly pleasant, kind and engaged in the conversations but her mind was floating somewhere distant. She was properly introduced to Marth, and she instantly knew she had a distaste for his ways. He seemed to regard himself as particularly favored by some unknown force, his only evidence for this favor being his heritage. She found his personality uncomforting at best and his appearance was straight up dubious. He seemed to wear his thin armor wherever he went, just like his little tiara. She had been told that he, in preparation for their meeting, had stroke some blush on his cheeks and discretely painted his eyes with mascara. Why he thought this was appropriate for this meeting was beyond the queen's understanding.

Their initial conversations had made it blatantly obvious how different they were. Marth liked to talk about his riches, his power, his manors and castles in Termina and, of course, muse over how much he- "Oh forgive me, darling, of course I meant us, not me", would acquire once their marriage were complete. After almost an hour of stale conversations Zelda had decided that she found her future husband despicable. Once Marth had risen from his seat with the excuse that he "wanted to see the lovely city" Zelda went to her bedroom and cried. Hurtful memories of Link once again knocked on her mind's door and they came at her with a vengeance. She briefly looked at the window, to the balcony. "_No_", She decided, "_It didn't work the last time_". Something out there wanted her alive for yet some time, but who or what that was she couldn't fathom. She fell back on her bed, waiting for sleep to overwhelm her, with images of a smiling, blue-eyed and long gone hero on her eyelids.

Link had intended to sleep that night. He didn't. Instead he walked the streets of suburban Castle Town, like he did every night. But this time he had no intention of killing. The winter nights, to him, felt just as enchanting as winter days for some reason. The moon faintly lit the path he walked among the poor houses but the cold was now getting to him. He figured that a tavern would be a good place to find warmth. He walked, now only half aimlessly, on the roads of the city with little more than the sound of the snowflakes silently falling to keep him company. He reveled in this solitude, the ability to be alone in a usually so wild and alive city.

After a while of casual walking, Link came up to a Tavern and he realized that the more well-living quarters of Castle Town were relatively close. He noted the ornate walls of the Tavern as he walked in, embracing the warming light that the hearth could offer.

The room was experiencing a lot of activity at this hour. The winter ball was to be held tomorrow and it was tradition for everyone to go out and drink the night before. Link decided to sit down and drink for a while, he too. He chose a spot in the corner, where no one would disturb him and commenced swaging his ale. To say he enjoyed the human activity was probably not correct, but it amused him how fun people could have.

"_I suppose_", Link thought, "_That these people have no thought about others suffering... At least not tonight._"

After a few more drinks Link caught sight of something most peculiar. Marth, the Termina Prince, had unexpectedly showed up, discreetly, in the room. He seemed to eye around the Tavern, looking for something. What could a Prince do at this Tavern tonight? He wasn't after drinking, at least from what Link could tell. Link remained intrigued until Marth, apparently, had found what he was looking for. He had found the owner of the Tavern, apparently they had been in some sort of contact beforehand. They whispered to each other about something, but Link was too far away to hear them. The quiet conversation ended with Marth nodding understandingly and handing the Tavern-owner a handful of coins. Now it was the Tavern-keepers turn to nod and he called a young boy to his side. The boy looked no older than nine winters and Link recognized the boy: He had served Link some ale just a few minutes ago. Marth smiled at the boy and the Tavern-keeper talked to him about something.

"Do you understand?" The Tavern-keeper concluded and the boy nodded nervously. Marth's smile grew wider and he placed a hand, caring almost lovingly, around the boy's shoulder. The Tavern-keeper, Marth and the little boy walked out a door at the back of the Tavern and Marth disappeared out of it with the boy. Now Link was deeply intrigued and he discreetly followed them through the door that led him out on the streets. Link realized that he was standing in a dark back-alley. On his right was the way out to the street, and so he turned to look to his left. It was something he would regret for the rest of his days.

In the faint light from a lantern hanging high up on one of the buildings he saw Marth and he saw the boy. The boy was pushed up against a wall, with his backside facing Marth. Link was close to vomiting: The prince was thrusting himself in and out of the boy. Marth groaned and the boy screamed out in pain, only to be slapped by Marth's gloved hand.

All memories of not killing was gone now: Link was revolted. He could not remember the last time he had felt hatred this intense. He prepared to draw his sword when suddenly, he felt a thud hitting the back of his head: He had been struck from behind by one of Marth's bodyguards. The last thing Link saw before his consciousness faded into blackness was Marth ravaging the young boy's body.

**A/N: **And that's why this is now an M-rated fic, just to be full safe. Personally, writing that last part sickened me pretty hard, but it is a mandatory plot point for this story so I had no choice. Are you upset over what I did to Marth in this story? Want to know why? Because I hate Marth. Anyone who has played Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon should hate Marth. I actually intended the "Marth" in this story to be an OC but then I couldn't think of a name and well there was a Prince that I didn't mind turning into an asshole. Want to find out what happens next? Of course you do, and since that's the case you could maybe leave a little bit of a review? Please?

Sincerely

Sargeras111


	14. Chapter 13

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **As always, thanks for the kind reviews, they are always welcome.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 13: **Justice waits for no man

By the time Link came around, it was morning. Apparently it had snowed the whole rest of the night, and his body had been covered in a thin layer of white. Link was not happy this morning: He felt a stinging pain in the back of his head and bitter anger and resentment poured like ash from his mouth. When he looked up and realized that the alley was now empty, he angrily punched the ground with his fist. Marth had gotten away. Link got up on his feet in short order, thinking of a way to find out where the Prince could've gone when he saw something sticking out of the deeper shadows in the alley: It was a small leg.

Link felt stinging pain erupt within him when he pulled the boy out into the light. The boy was already dead, lying in a fetal position. Link saw a deep wound in the boy's throat through the tattered clothes: He had been stabbed to death. Link couldn't remember the last time he had felt such a shockwave of vendetta rush through his system, begging for release.

"Fire, Consume!" Link muttered and the boy's lifeless body was set ablaze, quickly turning to ashes. Link watched as a light wind picked up the ash and carried it into the skies. His eyes narrowed as he faced the rising sun.

"There will be revenge", Link muttered and shot a glance towards Hyrule Castle, "Tonight... at the ball... The inborn rat will pay for what he has done." A plan had begun formulating in Link's head, something that would make Marth show regret in his final moments. He turned to the back-door of the Tavern, from which he had come out last night, right before he had been knocked out cold. He readied his blades: "And here, the first step begins".

Marth woke up in his bed, slightly relieved. He had spent last night in town on some rather exotic pleasantries that he did not desire anyone in the Castle to know about. However, according to his guards, there had been no witnesses. Only one had entered the alley and he was swiftly knocked out: His secret was still safe. He looked outside the windows to find that the snow was still falling peacefully, as if nature itself wished to guise his secrets. He smiled at his own cleverness and rejoiced in the new day: Today was, after all, the day of the great ball, where his allegiance to Hyrule would become firmly cemented. All was in order.

If Marth was happy and content that morning, then Zelda was the opposite. She had awoken with the same, saddening sting in her heart that she would soon be promised to another man. Then it would be impossible to even dream of her beloved hero. Now she simply sat there, in a state close enough to apathy, as the handmaidens prepared her ferociously for this, as they all put it: "Amazing and romantic day".

"On this 'amazing and romantic day' I shall lose all of my remaining freedom", Zelda protested firmly when she had had enough of their constant talking.

"Oh, you're just nervous", one of the handmaidens replied as she carefully tied Zelda's hair into a bun at the back of her head, "Prince Marth is so dreamy, after all." This remark sent a wave of giggles through the other handmaidens and Zelda had to restrain herself to not roll her eyes.

"He just seems so... boyish to me. _Or womanly, more appropriately _", Zelda added in her mind, however "boyish" had seemed more diplomatic. The thought of spending her entire evening with the prince sent shivers of dread down Zelda's spine.

After what felt like an agonizing eternity, Zelda's maidens concluded that they were finished. The queen rose from her seat and went over to the large mirror. She didn't like to admit it but she did look absolutely stunning.

"_Shame that I have to be this beautiful for Marth's sake_", She thought as her maidens left the room. She decided to have some alone time in the garden before lunch. She swept her thick winter cloak around her shoulders and set out to the palace gardens.

Small flakes of snow slowly fell to the ground. The trees that would blossom in the spring and summer were now barren and covered in white powder. It was very quiet, in a serene way. Zelda looked up at the grey sky and relished in the scarce solitude. In this very same courtyard, years ago, she had spent her first day with her hero. He had been so gentle, so firm, yet he was so shy, so innocent.

"_I swear, Zelda, I'll always be here to protect you._" She remembered the words he had spoken to her clearly as Lake Hylia's waters during the summer. She cried a little when she thought about it. Then the pain drained her of strength and she had to sit down on a bench beneath a tree. There, under the dead tree, Zelda cried herself to sleep, allowing herself to slip into dreaming to escape the pain of remembrance.

Zelda knew that she was dreaming. She was in the courtyard, but for some reason Lake Hylia was there as well, making an abrupt end to her courtyard. It was shrouded in a fog: A fog that always seemed to linger right at the end of Zelda's vision. It was summer in her dream, and birds were making noise in the treetops. She sat down in the grass, feeling strangely content, when she heard a voice:

"Mind if I keep you company, my queen?" Zelda froze in shock. That voice was one that she had longed to hear for quite some time, that now when she did she wouldn't believe it. She got up on her feet and turned around to face him: Her hero, her most precious one: Link. He was standing there, in the fog, slowly approaching her. As he drew ever closer she saw his wounds; He had deep cuts all over his body.

"Link...", she started, but he just smiled.

"Zelda", Link said in a voice calmer than a stilled ocean, "This... is how you remember me. From that day when you saw me chase down Ganondorf... This is it." He didn't seem at all troubled by his wounds but walked casually, drawing closer to Zelda. "Every wound I ever took, I took for you", he said, "And I would have taken so many more for the same reason. Have you missed me, my love?" When his smile widened even further, Zelda could not bear it anymore. She had never been able to resist that face, even less so in her dreams. She ran the last distance and embraced Link tightly. He felt so real that she forgot it was just a dream. He hugged her back and held her as she buried her face in his partially blood-soaked tunic and cried.

"Hush, my love", Link comforted, "Know that I regret all the pain I have caused you during these last years." Zelda looked up at him in disbelief.

"You're dead", her voice trembled, "How could you have done differently? You gave your life to protect everyone!" Link chuckled at her words.

"I spilled much blood to keep Hyrule safe, including my own. I can see that your memories pain you, but remember that this is nothing but a dream... This will go away once you wake up."

"But I don't want it to go away! I want to stay here with you!" Zelda understood just how childish that must have sounded and Link shook his head, still smiling just as widely.

"You will be betrothed to Marth this evening...", his smile was gone and he was now staring intently into Zelda's eyes, "You don't want to, and I wouldn't want you to. There is nothing to be done about it, so you will have to try and live with it... Somehow. Do you understand what I am saying?" Zelda tried to avert her gaze but she couldn't help but nod, amid the sobs. Link lifted her chin up.

"Good", was his only response. Zelda couldn't constrain herself anymore and kissed him, passionately, on the lips. Link eagerly returned the kiss, and they let their tongues play in each other's mouths. Then, out of nowhere, Zelda woke up. Link was gone, as was the lake, as was the sun. The snow and the barren courtyard was all that was left of her dream.

She sat there for a while and let the dream take its place among her more cherished memories. Maybe that would be the last time she ever saw her beloved, even in a dream.

The ball was quite a spectacle, one that attracted the attention of nobles from every region of the land, and even from lands beyond the Hylian borders. Aside from the guests from Termina there were dignities from Kakariko, Death Mountain, Zora's Domain, Gerudo Desert, Cathay, Frostpeak and many more. Aside from socializing, drinking, eating and dancing the most prominent feature of the ball would be gossip. At this point most of the gossip concerned the rumors of a marriage between the queen of Hyrule and the Prince of Termina. The irony being that the Queen in question was the least enthusiastic about the whole affair. Not that anyone could tell, her royal facade was as staggering as ever. She had greeted all the guests as they passed into the banquet hall in the Castle where the feast would now commence.

The hall was heavily decorated. Banners bearing the symbols of each of the kingdoms present had been placed along the walls and chandeliers hung heavily from the ceiling. The colored glass in the big windows bathed the large hall in a cascade of light, truly setting the mood for a fantastic evening.

Zelda was, naturally, seated at the high end of the large, wooden table along with those of her guests that were royal. This, unfortunately for Zelda, meant that she spent the dinner next to Marth. Marth, as everyone close to him soon realized, was rather fond of speaking when he had tasted the wine. When he had tasted wine, another result was that his voice turned rather high-pitched and he also spoke of whatever happened to enter his mind.

"And then... hic... I ordered my guards to lob hish head off his shoulders!" Marth seemed to be rather impressed by his story, though no one else showed signs of amusement, in fact most ignored him and spoke to others around the table.

A new topic of debate had gained popularity among the guests: Vindictus. A Hylian noble had heard the rumors when he visited a tavern once and after a few mugs of ale by the table he had started spreading the rumors to those who sat next to him. These, in turn, spread the rumors, slightly more exaggerated, like a wildfire along the table. Zelda heard the rumors:

"They say he is a demon who feasts on human flesh."

"I heard he wishes to purge the land from humans."

"His eyes are as black as night."

"He sacrifices children to pagan gods."

"He was raised among sewer-rats."

Zelda found all these rumors difficult to believe, though she admitted that she had no idea about the Vindicator's past herself. All the rumors could be true, or none could be true. She didn't engage herself in the speculations about the murderer. For some reason she felt that the subject would be best left untouched. But soon, no matter what she felt, no one would remain untouched by Vindictus.

Later that evening, the ball commenced. The tables were swiftly removed by running servants and the chairs were placed along the walls of the room to give up the floor for the dancing couples. Zelda took the first dance, a slow waltz, with Marth. She constantly smelled the stench of his variety of perfumes but, luckily at this point, the Prince seemed as unenthused by their situation as she was. She guessed that his personal longing for him had been an act after all, and she was strangely relieved and insulted at the same time.

That first dance was stiff and boring and afterwards Zelda and Marth just nodded to each other and then they split up and disappeared into the crowd. None of them felt like being close to one another more than was absolutely necessary. While Marth mingled with the guests, mostly looking for someone to listen to his own ranting, Zelda sat on her chair by the end of the hall. It was an elevated position, a place where she could see the entire hall. Vindictus still seemed to be a popular subject of debate. Everyone spoke of him so leisurely when in fact he may well have it in his power to kill each and every one of them. Sheik said that she was safe: That she would not be one of his targets. That thought was actually comforting. It was strange, as if she had some deranged bodyguard that she had no idea where he ever was or when he would turn around. Whether she liked it or not, however, he would soon turn around.

Link did not smile. He was not happy. He had Marth's death carefully planned in his head, yet the thought of it gave no satisfaction. The boy who had died for Marth's despicable lusts would not get life or dignity back from Marth's own agony. Yet it couldn't be helped. The Prince had committed his crimes and he would pay the price. Link patted the trunk he carried with him. Within it was the stuff that would make Link's vengeance complete. He wore the same old clothes as ever, with the addition of a large, black hat to cover his hair and his eyes. If he could only get inside the large hall he would be able to move around unnoticed.

He was pacing outside the Castle now. Finding the ball room was not difficult. It was the only lit room in the Castle at this hour and the noise from the guests could be heard quite a distance. Link carefully climbed the walls of the Castle, taking extra note to avoid the guards. He heard them talking when he hurried across the walls and past the towers of the Castle.

"So I guess the queen's marrying then?"

"Aye, the Prince that came here yesterday."

"That has got to be the luckiest bastard you'll ever set eyes on, if you get my meaning."

The guards laughed but Link did nothing but smile dismissingly. The wedding-plans would be cancelled. In fact, most of Marth's plans for the future would be cancelled soon enough.

Link climbed the final wall and jumped through a window. He was now in a dark corridor but the ball was not far away. A rear door at the far end of the corridor led him straight into the festivities. After being out in the night, the lights from the ball room struck his eyes blind for a brief moment. Everywhere there were people dancing, talking, drinking and generally enjoying their time. Had his emotions not been a block of ice he might have felt slightly bad for ruining their evening. He paced around the room, constantly keeping his eyes out for Marth somewhere in the ocean of people in colorful robes and dresses. He saw the queen in the corner of his eye and had to fight a sudden urge to go to her. He didn't know why but he definitely wanted to go to her. He waved away the thought and kept a lookout for Marth.

He heard the crowd talk and converse lively. To his surprise he found that most conversations revolved around him, Vindictus.

"They say he's a veteran from the civil war who's gone insane", said one man to his friends.

"Really? Well, where is he from?" Asked another man.

"From what I could gather he's from the rural parts of the city. Maybe the Erodo District?"

Link kept moving and he felt vivid amusement when he saw the frequent return of some rumors, and every time he heard they became considered less rumor and more truth. Link had no idea that he had been born to a Blacksmith in the Edoro district, lost his mother, been bitten by rabid dogs in his youth, joined the military at a young age and was now driven by a hazed desire to exterminate mankind.

"_Though, come to think of it, I have even as little clue to my history as these people._" He mused to himself. He got so lost in thought that he didn't notice when he bumped into the person he was looking for: Marth.

"_Shit_", Link thought. Marth looked at him curiously.

"Say, I do not believe we have met. But since the guards must have let you in you must have some royal bearing, in spite of your dirty clothes. Who are you, stranger?" Link had to think of a lie, quickly.

"I am Kurt", he said, "And you are Prince Marth of Termina, correct?"

"That is most certainly me!" Link nodded, trying his hardest to look as relieved as possible.

"Sire, I'm afraid I must speak to you about a matter of utmost importance." Marth seemed confused at this. Obviously he wouldn't just walk along.

"Umm... It's about", Link leaned into his ear to whisper, "It's in regards to your... big secret, sire." Link felt a jolt of satisfaction as the Prince's eyes grew wide. Marth seemed genuinely stressed now.

"M-m-my secret?" He had turned a little pale now.

"Yes, my liege, please follow me." Link led Marth to a nearby window. Marth turned to Link.

"Now, about my... 'secret'." Link nodded and brought fourth his trunk.

"In here, my liege." Marth looked down into the trunk. Link revealed its content: The bartender from the Tavern that Marth had visited last night. Or, more accurately, the bartender's severed head staring at the shocked Prince with an empty gaze. Link lifted his hat slightly, allowing his black stare to meet the Prince's.

"In here", he said coldly, "is the man that you sentenced to death". Marth realized now: The black eyes, the harsh voice, the strangely handsome features. Vindictus had found him. He turned around and tried to run but Link caught him in a stranglehold.

"No!" Marth cried, catching the attention of the entire room. The party froze instantly and horrified gasps could be heard. Everywhere people whispered.

"Vindictus!"

"How did he get in here?"

"Is this the end for us all?"

Link frowned. He had hoped to do this silently, but maybe it was better this way. He pulled his katana, still constraining Marth with his right hand, and pointed the blade to Marth's back.

"Well now, Prince", Link said loud and clear, "I did mention something about your 'secret', did I not?" Link felt the Prince tremble under his touch. The crowd was now confused.

"Please, Vindictus. Don't..." Marth quietly pleaded to him. Link's eyes narrowed and he hardened his grip around the Prince, forcing anguished groans to come from his throat.

"'Please don't', you say? Is that what the boy said to you last night?"

"Vindictus, I..." Marth tried.

"No, actually, let's hear it from your own lips, loud and clear. Prince Marth Lowell of Termina, you are aware that I am to take your life and you know why. Please, do enlighten our company that has gathered here tonight why I have chosen to end your miserable existence."

"Because you are a deranged madman!" Marth tried to remain strong.

"Tell them and I will make your end swifter!" Link cried. He slowly pressed his sword into Marth's skin. Slowly and mercilessly. Marth couldn't bear the pain for long.

"Alright, I confess!"

"Well, there we go, now we're getting somewhere. Now tell the people about your little... perversions." Link felt sick just talking about it.

"I... have... a romantic attraction... to boys". The crowd let out a gasp of astonishment.

"Come on, Marth", Link said, "don't be modest. Your perversion runs deeper than that." Marth swallowed hard.

"I... Have... touched... little boys."

"I bet you liked it too. But how about the main act? How did it feel... to rape them?" Everyone in the room now had their mouths wide open and Link saw someone puking in the corner. Truth to be told, he wouldn't mind doing the same. He turned to the queen, who seemed just as shocked as everyone else. he gave her a wry smile.

"Don't be too sorry for your prospect husband's passing, my queen. He wouldn't have given you anything anyway. But your Pages, just maybe..." He turned back to Marth again. "Listen, Prince. Remember when I said that you would get a swift, clean end if you confessed your crimes?" Marth nodded fervently.

"Well... I lied. You will suffer the same way your victims had... In a way." Marth had no idea what this was supposed to mean, until he felt the tip of Link's blade brush the opening of his rear.

"No..."

"Yes, Prince, I'm afraid so. Justice waits for no man."

It happened so quickly, Link would have preferred to do it much slower. The attendants of the ball wished to not have been forced to see it. Link ran his blade through Marth's rear, thrusting it straight through his body, until it came out through the young Prince's chest. He felt Marth's body throb for a few seconds in the utmost agony and then become limp. With a horrid sound Link pulled out his sword: it was covered in blood and things of less savory nature. He lifted Marth's corpse by his collar and turned towards the window.

"Long... live the Prince", Link said and then threw Marth's body out the window, causing a cacophony of broken glass. Link then proceeded to exit the way he came. He was so swift that no one could quite make out where he went. A small pool of blood was left on the floor where the Prince had died. Otherwise, it was like the two men had dropped from the face of the earth.

Once the shock had subsided, it was replaced by anger from and confusion from Marth's loyalists. Someone mentioned that Vindictus was from Edoro, and once the story had been passed through it was taken to the proportions that the very district was in open revolt. Zelda tried to calm the furious Terminan soldiers and nobles but to no avail. The word was finally said from somewhere in the crowd:

"Revenge!"

The armed soldiers took up the battle cry and, in a frenzied rage, they ran out of the Castle, towards the Edoro district.

**A/N: **And so, Marth dies. Are you happy, because I am. I am still keeping up with my schedule, it seems so I might be able to post a new chapter this Saturday. If there's anything you want to comment on, please do so in the form of a Review!

Sincerely

Sargeras111


	15. Chapter 14

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **Still reveling in the fact that I killed off Marth in the previous chapter. If this one is late it has a number of reasons, partying being one of them. You may be sad about it but never as sad as me. Let's get this done.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 14: **Fire, Grath and buried feelings

Marth was dead. He was a rotten man who now lived no more. In that, single moment, that fact felt reassuring to queen Zelda. Vindictus disappeared into seemingly nothingness, like a puff of smoke. However the consequences took a turn for the grave. Marth's soldiers and warriors had lost their leader, meaning the man who paid their salaries. They weren't too keen on becoming poor men and once everything had been riled up to a certain point, they couldn't be stopped. The rumors about Vindictus had been most flourishing tonight: As far as people were concerned he was from the Edoro district in the city, and after a few turns on the table of gossip it seemed that the very assassination of Marth was tracked back to the district itself.

Zelda now stormed through her Castle, along the stream of upset guests leaving the banquet. Most of the guests just wished to retire for the night, hoping to make this night's last events unseen, however the soldiers would not have any of it. Zelda saw the fury in their eyes as Marth's personal guard began marching into the dead of night. They were heading towards the Edoro district.

Soldiers and warriors, blinded by revenge, had sharpened weapons and minds, all bent on retribution for their lost leader. What really terrified Zelda was when she saw that many of them were carrying torches as well. The train of killers moved swiftly through the city, without anyone to stop them. Zelda felt terror rise in her chest. Without knowing why, she sent a silent prayer:

"Please, Vindictus. Stop them, quickly."

But he didn't. He wasn't fast enough. Zelda followed the soldiers as they headed to Edoro and the district was swiftly set ablaze. Zelda's way was blocked by her panicking people, all running from the onslaught that consumed their homes. Terrified shrieks echoed in the darkness, while the flames climbed higher and higher into the night sky.

"_No... I have... failed... my people._" Zelda was pushed along the stream of disoriented people, making it nearly impossible to arrive at the district. She saw her own city guard trying to help putting out the fire but she knew she wouldn't get there. The frustration of leaving her people to their fate was unbearable, but Zelda had no choice. She sat down, crying, next to a stone wall and she heard children, women and men crying for salvation as she fell asleep from shock and exhaustion.

Zelda came around just a couple of hours later. It was less quiet than it had been when she passed away, but the eerie silence felt just as distressing as the screams and the roaring of the flames. She climbed to her feet and stumbled towards Edoro. On the way, soldiers who had worked to their limits to put out the fire were resting against the walls of the nearby houses, just like Zelda herself had done just a moment ago. No one said a word, but no one seemed to be willing to enter Edoro district itself. But Zelda had to see it with her own eyes.

Zelda let out a terrifying gasp as she rounded the last corner and looked at the old part of her city. There was hardly anything but piles of ash remaining. Among the ashes she saw the bodies of those who had not escaped in time: They had all been burned alive by the soldiers' fire. She wondered where Marth's soldiers could've gone off to when she stumbled over a dead man with Terminan uniform: He had been pierced through the chest.

As Zelda looked around she saw that the old road was littered with the bodies of dead soldiers. It seemed they all had died where they stood, but seemingly not of fire, but the stab of a sword. An icy wind seemed to blow through her heart when she heard someone screaming from the centre of the district: "Fire, consume!"

All around her the bodies of the fallen soldiers were slicked by red flames. She followed the trace of the voice and saw the man to whom she had sent a prayer last night: Vindictus.

His clothes were tattered and covered in grime, as was his face. He held the burnt corpse of a woman in his arms and lines of tears had fallen across his cheeks, making lines in the dirt. Zelda understood all that had happened now:

"Vindictus...", she heard her own voice cracking.

"Go away, my queen", was his response as he constantly avoided her gaze, "Go away! There is nothing left here... for anyone!" His cold composure had crumbled for the first time in years.

"Vindictus, I'm so sorry." Zelda felt tears forming in her own eyes now.

"What is your pity going to do for anyone? These people are all dead! They did no harm to anyone, they had nothing to do with the rat's death! Why did they have to die? WHY?" He was screaming in frustration.

"I don't know", was Zelda's only response. She knelt before the mass-murderer. "You killed all the soldiers, did you not?"

"Yes, I did... And I enjoyed it, my queen", he answered her, "I enjoyed carving their flesh with my blades. I was too late to save everyone, but not too late to send these filthy wretches down to Hades!"

Zelda tried to catch his gaze and she stretched out a hand to wipe a single tear from his cheek.

"Vindic..."

"Go away, I said!" He snapped at her, "Get out! All is lost here!"

Then, just like that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Just like at the ball. Zelda noticed that all the fires had run out, all the soldiers had been turned to ash in a matter of minutes.

"_Magic_", She thought, "_He can use magic_".

She was so alarmed that she didn't notice Sheik coming up behind her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and knelt down behind her.

"I am sorry, my queen", he said, "No one could stop this tragedy. Not even Vindictus."

"That's true", she said, "Make sure the soldiers are put to work with restoring the district immediately. We must shelter those who have no home." Zelda rose up and Sheik was shocked at her words.

"But, your majesty", he argued, "If the soldiers aren't patrolling any part of the city, then what do we do about Vindictus? He'll have free reign everywhere!"

"I will deal with it. Tonight I will venture into the city, and confront this Vindictus myself." Sheik's eyes widened in shock.

"No, my queen, you mustn't." He feared what could happen to her, not only by Vindictus hand, but the rest of the city, in general, was not a safe place at night.

"I will bring guards to escort me", Zelda said, "I must find the truth about this man, this poor, broken man." Sheik realized that arguing against her determination was pointless and left the queen among the piles of ash to instruct the soldiers to get ready for cleaning up.

Later that day, Link was hanging around in a crowded bar, trying to drink away his sorrows and getting everything set up for the nightly patrol. He would try to carry on as usual, though he was not sure how. There was another errand that required his attention, however.

He had heard strange rumors about another murderer, another "Vindicator", stalking the streets of Castle Town. Apparently he had taken the opportunity to roam free while most of the soldiers were busy reconstructing Edoro. However this man, unlike Link, seemed to prey on random people, including innocent children.

Link now sat in the bar and considered heading out into the city to end the madman's miserable life, no matter who he was. Link eventually decided to at least have a quick stroll through town before his rounds, just to see what he could see.

The sun painted the skies red as Link paced up to a little chapel on a hill, overlooking the city. The trees here were as barren as every other tree in the winter and the scene looked rather desolate.

Link stood on the brick roof and felt a tentative peace within him as the last rays of the dying day warmed his face (at least the part that wasn't covered in bandages). He still wore those same bandages for some reason. He had considered removing them at one point, but he changed his mind. They had become almost an essential part of his own identity, and the secrecy they brought felt comforting somehow.

He looked over the city, thinking about the prospect of killing scum for another night. Sometimes Link thought that there was another way of doing this, another way of protecting the weak: But the thought soon vanished. His cold heart now knew only murder now; murder was the only way to feel a slick of warmth in his heart, even for just the sliver of a moment.

Link stood there, thinking, for a while and waited for the sun to set, waiting for darkness. He heard a muffled thump behind him and he turned around, facing the figure that now accompanied him. He was young, younger than himself, had brown hair, a slim figure and honest eyes; Eyes that seemed to be consumed by an immeasurable grief.

"Who are you?" Link asked, drawing his katana, pointing it in the man's direction.

"My name is Grath", the man replied. His name confused Link, it felt as if he had heard the name before, "And I once served a great man! And I have come to end your terror" This confused Link even further.

"And this has to do what with me, exactly?" He inquired.

"The great man I served... disappeared at the end of the revolution", Grath said, immense sadness carrying his voice, "And there is no man to replace him! There is no one to stand up for the people!" Link's mind was boggled until he stumbled upon a conclusion.

"You're behind the killings, aren't you", Link had taken a guess, "Why do you disturb me in my work? Why do you take advantage of the people who are already so wounded to give in to your own madness?"

"Yes, I returned to this city yesterday and then I slaughtered all who came in my way", Grath was shouting now, froth was starting to show in the corner of his mouth, "Because if I kill enough people, I thought I might get your attention!" Link's more sadistic side was almost amused by this madman.

"Again, why target me with your anger now? Why not just go out and kill some more babies?" Link's voice had become deadly low and he narrowed hid black eyes as he would close in for the kill.

"Because", Grath had begun to sob in rage, "He would never let people like you roam his city! And He would never have let the tragedy of last night happen!"

Grath then lunged at Link, unleashing hell's fury with his sword, but Link had been trained to withstand such things. He easily deflected Grath's clumsy strikes, taking advantage of the fact that his opponent's fury would cause him to tire quickly. As Grath grew closer to exhaustion, his attacks were slowed and in the end he just stood there, panting heavily. Link's face had not moved a muscle during the entire fight; in fact Link had hardly shifted his position at all. He sighed, walked up to his adversary and calmly cut him across the torso, spilling massive amounts of blood upon the roof of the chapel. He then proceeded to push his fallen enemy off the roof.

As Grath fell, dying, to the ground he got one last clean look on the man he hated and in his last living moment, his haze of insanity was lifted and he could see the truth. That his mentor, his revered leader, his hero was the same man who had ultimately taken his life.

"L-li…!" He stuttered before falling out of Link's vision, recognizing the man he had admired for so long, realizing that he had been wrong, and that he had lost his sanity, and his life, for nothing.

Link wiped the blood off his blade with his glove and put it back in his sheath. He felt smitten by the youngling.

"_Insanity turned him into the very thing that he fought against... Ironic_".

The darkness had now descended over Castle Town: It was time for the night hunt.

Queen Zelda was fiercely determined to stop Vindictus tonight, both for her kingdom's safety and for the man's own good. She wandered the streets in the darkness with her guards, with a dark cloak and hood covering her face. Sheik had insisted on coming along for protection and he kept to the shadows, not willing to show himself. He still very much doubted the whole idea though, and he made no secret about it.

"My queen", he mumbled while eyeing around the dark streets, "I would still question this plan of yours." He had stated this about eleven times during the last fifteen minutes and Zelda's answer was always the same:

"It is not in your place to question my plans, Sheik", Zelda whispered, "Just to help me see them through." Sheik reminded himself that he had insisted on coming along, Zelda had not ordered him.

"You cannot expect to find him from just walking around", Sheik stated, "There is simply no chance that we will find him. The city is too large."

"Then what do you propose that I do", Zelda asked him, clearly annoyed, "prowl around on the rooftops?"

She turned around to notice that suddenly, a gang of street ruffians had come out of their hiding place in the shadows; There were at least twenty of them. The leader, a large, hulking man with a bearded axe, snorted slightly and said: "Aha, what do we have here? Guards escorting a noble through the city at night? Unfortunate for you, isn't it? Ransoms are truly a valuable resource these days and we could always use another girl." Zelda felt terror take its hold on her: This was definitely not part of the plan.

Meanwhile, Link felt something draw him, sort of pulling him into a certain direction into the dark city. He knew he was in a hurry to get somewhere, but he didn't know why or exactly where, he only knew that he had to go towards the suburban area of Holserg. Somewhere around there, he had to do something of utmost importance. Link, as always, trusted his instincts, allowing his body to carry him swiftly across the roofs of Castle Town.

After running for a while he saw something that caused him to freeze on the spot: A local gang of thugs had surrounded a couple of guards, a girl and Sheik. He watched as the guards were slaughtered by the thugs and even though the brutes suffered their own losses for it, they were simply too many. Sheik got overwhelmed and was knocked unconscious. As they approached the girl from all sides Link's body acted on own accord, leaping off the roof, drawing his swords and landing in the midst of the gangsters, instantly killing two of them. He then took a defensive posture between the thugs and the girl, his cold eyes leering at the men around him.

"Not… one… step… further", he said slowly, remaining fully composed in the face of the bad odds. His dirty blond hair almost shone in the pale moonlight and his black eyes identified every corner of the battlefield around him, analyzing everything. The thug leader spoke up: "So, the legendary Vindicator is now into protects nobles, eh? Isn't that a shame, I truly admired your battle prowess." Link's eyes were narrowed to slivers. He felt anger, annoyance, yet he still felt so cold.

"I desire no admiration from oppressors and thugs", He said, "You may admire me all you want, from the depths of hell."

Without further ado, Link let the killing commence. He let his blades dance across the clumsy ruffians, that small, tingling of warmth filling him up again and again as he spilled blood, only to falter before the fresh corpse had fallen to the ground. He had hoped the violence to end his grief of last night, but to no avail. Zelda watched it happen in horror and amazement.

"_Vindictus_", she thought, "_He's not even breaking a sweat, is he?_" She had figured he was a potent warrior, just not this stunning.

Link's movements were like the water's flow upon a river of demise, or an intricate dance of blood-soaked destruction. Upon the final beats of the dance, Link flung the axe from the thug-leader's hands and severed his head with his short blade, allowing it to fly into the night sky, the blood painting the street crimson red.

Link looked like he had frozen in the movement of that final swing. He made an effort to turn his head around to look upon whoever he had protected, but when his blackened gaze met Zelda's shining blue orbs, he instantly turned away: What was this he was feeling? The warmth, it had come over him like a shock. It was like the other warmth, but much hotter, so hot that it felt like a fire burning in his glacial heart. He feared this new fire, it had stung him harshly, and he refused to look at her again. He had recognized the queen's features, but why would she, of all people, make him feel this way?

"Take Sheik with you and go back to the Castle", his voice was now frostier than ever and he talked slowly, almost hissed out the words, "This is not a place for you to be right now."

Sheik was groggy, but he would come around. Zelda supported his weight and carried him back to the castle. She turned around and heard Link mutter: "Fire, Consume!" and her eyes widened at the sight of the corpses instantly ignite, sparking like a live-stock of dry wood, just like the boides of Marth's soldiers.

The snow fell once again and Zelda ran, leaving a confused Vindictus alone, confused about an emotion so fundamental to others, but one that had been denied to him for so long: Love.

**A/N: **Oh yes, I like this chapter, in spite of the fact that I killed off Grath. I wanted to make that particular arc more meaningful than it ended up being, but oh well; some things just don't fit in the grand scheme. A little tip for all writers: If you have an idea for a plot point that you really like, and it doesn't make sense in the rest of the story, then for the love of god, cut the bloody thing out. Thanks for your time, please Read and Review:

Regards

Sargeras111


	16. Chapter 15

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **I have nothing to say here, except artillery fucking SUCKS!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 15: **Lost days

Link had the intention to sleep the following day, as usual. He would prioritize getting back into his old routines and try to move on with his life. The memory of the warmth he had felt last night frightened him, kept him awake, in spite of him trying to sleep the memory away.

As a direct result he did something else than sleeping to make the daylight go by faster; He drank, once again. It was truly becoming his bad habit. He started in the afternoon and was hoping to get intoxicated from the beverages, but no; the remorseless chill he felt inside seemed to prevent the desired effects from kicking in. It greatly pissed him off, but regardless, he kept drinking, trying not to think of what happened last night and focus on the night that would, hopefully, arrive soon.

Link noticed a stranger at the bar: A middle-aged man, with a thin beard on his chin, his hair parted in the middle of his head. His stance, his muscles and the scars on his face immediately revealed that he was a swordsman. The man eyed Link curiously from a distance and eventually walked over to him.

"What do you want?" Link questioned. He was not in the mood for any company.

"I want you to come with me outside", the man stated, his accent hinting that he was not from the city. This caused Link to be alert, more on his guard.

"I have no interest in leaving this spot until nightfall, my friend", Link revealed the grip of his katana from underneath his cloak to back up that statement, "Now, kindly leave me alone".

"I could turn you in to the guards, Vindictus", he threatened. Link was disturbed now: This man had identified him right away, in spite of not even being from the city.

"Listen, I don't want to kill those who have done no harm, but your actions might force my hand." Now it was Link's turn to come with threats.

"So why not just come with me", the man asked, "It's not like I could harm you." Link scowled at the man, now deeply annoyed. He supposed it didn't matter.

"Very well then, I will follow you for a moment; just remember which one of us can kill the other one the fastest. You do know, don't you?"

"Would that be you, Vindictus?"

"Correct, now lead the way before I change my mind."

The man complied and took Link out of the city, out to Hyrule Field. Just as Link started to get bored the man turned around with his sword drawn. Link was rather surprised, and slightly entertained, by this turn of events.

"Do you really find it wise, old man, to cross blades with the Vindicator?" Link drew his katana, not willing to bother with the Sheikah blade for now. This would probably be a quick engagement.

At the man's lack of a response, Link initiated with a charge, ending in a fatal stab. His adversary dodged his attack with ease and Link had to turn around quickly to deflect a slice aimed at his back.

"You're no ordinary swordsman; that much is apparent", Link stated and took a defensive posture, holding his sword high, pointing it to his opponent's forehead, carefully trying to read his movements. The stranger unleashed a flurry of strikes, all going in a flow with each other. Link deflected all of them, but he really had to put his mind to it in order to keep up with the man's speed. After a few more quick clashes where no one gained an upper hand the man shouted:

"Your true name is Link, is it not?" Link was taken aback so hard that he lost focus, allowing the man to use the hilt to knock him over. Both of them breathed very heavily, they had both been at their limits. Link's surprise turned to frustration and he hissed through the pain: "How… do you know my name?" The man had a grim look on his face.

"I've known you for a long time, Link… A very long time." Link was now mildly uncomfortable, since he had no memory of meeting this man.

"Well then, introduce yourself", He said ironically, "By all means, let me know the name of someone who has known me for a very long time." The man sheathed his sword.

"My name is Rusl, Guardian of Ordon." Link felt his body going numb, as memories crept back into his hollow soul, starting to remember things he had not remembered for years. Just the mentioning of his old mentor had tore a hole in the door that imprisoned his humanity and memories now leaked out. The pain struck him like a blow to the face and he screamed: A horrifying, shrieking sound. He grabbed his head, trying to force the pain away, but to no avail. He saw Rusl above him and Link realized he was on all four, his hands grabbing on to the grass on the ground. Link truly felt like vomiting.

"I… I remember", Link stuttered, his black eyes unable to find focus, "I grew up in Ordon, on the other side of the Faron woods", his black eyes now regained their sharpness as his memories became clearer, "You taught me how to wield a sword, you raised me: Rusl." Rusl felt deep sorrow in his heart, sorrow for this still so very young, lost human.

"I once said to you that you would be the sharpest blade on this earth, Link… do you remember that?" Link could indeed remember that day: The mayor had given him a sword, and Rusl said that Link may one day become the greatest swordsman in all the land. Rusl continued: "I was right in the end, but not the way I wanted to." Link looked up at Rusl again. He had so many questions now, so much he wanted to know.

"But… how did I become… this", Link asked himself as much as Rusl, "A farm-boy who becomes a swordsman, who becomes a man-slayer. How did it happen?" Link's feelings were mixed now: On one hand there was the frostbitten soul, suppressing his own memories. Vindictus was something he wasn't ready to let go of just yet. On the other hand, there was the newly awakened, young man, confused and sad, wondering how it all happened. Rusl knelt down, bringing his face on level with Link's.

"What is the last thing you remember, Link? Before it all goes black?" Link focused as hard as he could, generating a picture of himself, riding away on his horse.

"I was sent on a mission", he said slowly, "to the Castle of Hyrule. I was sent there to do something…"

"And then what?" Link tried even harder to summon more memories, but he found nothing.

"I cannot bring back memories", Link shook his head, "Just me riding Epona over Hyrule Field, on my way to the Castle", Rusl nodded.

"Then there is only one thing left to do", Rusl said, "Go to the Castle and try to find out what happened to you." Rusl decided to not tell Link about the revolution, about him being a hero: Considering how he reacted to the memories Rusl provided, he would probably go irreversibly mad if he found out everything at once: Just take it slowly, one memory at a time.

Link decided to follow Rusl's advice and head to the Castle, trying to find out what had happened to the boy he once was. Even though the older memories had come back to him, he had a hard time realizing he was the same person as the one in his memories.

"_I still feel… So cold_", He thought, "_I am still… Vindictus… The wicked man-slayer, always chasing his own, twisted justice._" Link felt like a ghost, a phantom, as he walked the streets of Castle Town: The streets that were his home. He felt so alienated, as If the very city denied him, now that he knew the truth. He didn't know who he truly was anymore.

Queen Zelda was deeply troubled. She had snuck out of her office early to spend some time in the open courtyard again. She always did that when she needed some peace of mind, to clear her head. No matter how hard she had tried to focus on her duties today, her thoughts constantly flickered back to the night before. She had seen Vindictus' eyes at last, she was sure of it. They had terrified her; his gaze was like the last breath of a dying world, so cold and dark.

Again, she had tried to force herself to do her work, but she had felt so strange. She almost admitted to herself that she found Vindictus to be special, almost beautiful. She tried to snap out of it, trying to deny that she was attracted to the madman. She couldn't afford to be a silly, love-sick girl right now; she had to be a queen. Soon the political backlash of Marth's assassination would begin to haunt her every day work.

She was soon interrupted in her thinking when some of the Royal Guards, over twenty of them, entered her private courtyard.

"What are you all doing here", she wanted to know, "Has something happened." One of the men looked her in the eye and said:

"I'm deeply sorry, my queen", he said, "But today, you die." The men now pointed their weapons at her, whether they be halberd, spear or sword. Zelda looked on in shock, trying to process what was happening. Two of the guards went behind her, and Zelda felt excruciating pain as they broke both her legs. She sank down on the ground, trying to get a grip to do something, yet all she did was ask: "Why?" The ring-leader's face turned furious.

"Why? Over two years ago, we lost our leader: We lost Link! And what happened then? Everyone forgot him, acting like he didn't exist. Why didn't you let his memory live on? Do tell us as I pierce your heart on this spear!"

The tip of the spear was now close to her dress, she could almost feel the pressure of the tender steel on the cloth. She wanted to answer them: Tell them that she had forgotten because it was too painful for her. Too painful to remember the love she had lost. But she couldn't bring up any sounds from her throat; just silent sobs as the repressed memories came soaring through her. She bowed her head, knowing she would die soon. It was strange, the thought of Link, lying dead somewhere in Hyrule Field, made death feel suitable. Almost relieving. The old Raven's face turned calm and cold as he steeled himself to finish what they all had set out to do on this day.

"Very well then", he said, "Let us end this!"

Link decided to sneak into the Castle. He did not want to be disturbed when searching for answers about his past, not by anyone, and he figured the appearance of Vindictus popping up in the Royal grounds might cause some confusion.

Suddenly, he felt an urgency pulling him to a certain part of the Castle. It was that feeling again, the feeling that there was a place where he had to be. He scaled the walls of the Castle, like he had done when he was chasing Ganondorf years ago. He ran across the roofs and along the walls, making his way in the direction of the Queen's private quarters. He had no idea what he was meant to do there, but he felt the urgency growing stronger: Time was growing short, whatever he was meant to do.

He was rushing now, feeling his heart beating frantically as he stormed towards his destination. He came across a large, wooden door and he opened it.

He noticed that he was now in a courtyard, and it was filled with guards. They didn't seem to notice him as he moved about, all their attention focused on their leader. Link flinched in shock when he saw that the leader was talking to the queen, who was helpless on her knees.

"Why didn't you let his memory live on? Do tell us that as I pierce your heart on this spear!" Acting on instinct, Link drew his blades, remaining silent. The queen said nothing, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Very well then", the guard said, "Let us end this!"

There. Link felt the time had come and he stormed through the ranks of the guards. He reached their leader and burrowed his Sheikah blade in the man's back, blood instantly spilling on the ground, some of it even splattered on the queen's face. Link decided he might apologize later. He had caught a glimpse of her eyes and he had felt the same warmth as last night, yet this time it didn't feel terrible. It actually felt quite nice.

"I know now", he said out loud to her, "I don't know why, but I do know… that I am meant to remain at your side and protect you. No matter the cost." Strangely, just the realization brought even more warmth into his soul as he focused his narrowed, black eyes on the men in front of him. He hadn't found out about his past, but he did have a stronger purpose, a higher calling, now.

The guards looked confused, but their resolve was undeniable. They had clearly lived through a lot of combat. Link figured that this fight would not be easy.

"I am Vindictus", He said, "And you will not get one step closer to this woman!" The guards, however had other plans. They had decided to make Zelda pay, for letting Link's heroism be forgotten.

"Ravens", one of them cried, "put this eagle down!"

No battle had prepared Link for the one that now went down. They all charged at him in synchronization, making it truly difficult to dodge all of the attacks. However, Link came at them with a vengeance born from knowing that you have a reason to fight: A cause worth killing for. He slew six of them with his first series of blows, in return taking a spear-hit to his right leg. He fought on through the pain, knowing that if he fell, the queen would die. After Link had ended four more adversaries, the remaining fifteen got the best of him. Two of them came at him from behind stabbing him in the back with their swords. Link felt blood rushing up his throat as he took his next breath, but still he refused to fall. With a cry of defiance he stabbed both of them, one sword for each of their hearts, and now Link had truly morphed into primal. He was in an animalistic state, driven by a thirst for blood and an impeccable will to live.

He slew all of them, drenching the scene in a sea of blood, baptizing the courtyard in gore. He slew them, all but one last man. One last guard had been hiding at the edge of the scene and victory was gleaming in his face. He was out of reach for Link and he did carry a heavy throwing dagger. He launched it towards the exposed queen; Link saw instantly that it would be a hit. In a last ditch move, Link tossed his Sheikah blade, stopping the dagger in mid-air, allowing himself to push his body in between the queen and the last assassin. He felt no doubt cross his mind as he cleaved the rebel in two, from throat down to waist, with one blow. Link took a step back, blood dripping from numerous grievous wounds in his body. He shot a glance at the queen and she certainly looked terrified. She looked so helpless, something that always touched a nerve in Link's spine.

"What is your name, my queen?" He asked, not bothering with any larger amounts of courtesy. Her voice was unsteady when she answered:

"Z-Z-Zelda, queen of Hyrule", She could do nothing but sit there, her legs were still broken. Oh, how she felt terrible for what this man had endured to save her, in spite of the lives he had stolen these last years.

Link felt that he had to spill out the blood that had amassed in his mouth, or he would choke. He had no energy left to lift his arms, so he forcefully bit through the bandages that had covered his to shreds and he let the red, thick liquid pour from his lips, he let it run across his skin. He smiled sincerely, something he hadn't done in a long time. The queen had been the final piece of the puzzle.

"Well then, my queen", he said quietly, "please... excuse all the blood." He then felt his last strength fade away and he allowed himself to fall backwards, landing with the back of his head in Zelda's lap. As his black eyes met hers, staring intently and not pulling away, he felt everything come back to him. The quest to deliver the sword, the revolution, Ganondorf, it all came creeping back into his head. Then, the darkness withdrew from his eyes, and they became cerulean again, and the frosty veil that had covered his soul, was finally lifted. His emotions ran free and he could remember what he had been through: And he remembered his Zelda.

Zelda recognized those blue eyes that had now materialized. It made her heart tingle as she looked deeply into them. Her heart already knew who this man was, yet her brain refused to acknowledge it. Link lifted a gloved hand, soaked in blood, and gently stroke her pale cheek.

"I'm home now, my love", he said, his breath getting heavier with each phrase, "forgive me for staining blood on your perfect, beautiful face. I lost my memory, years ago, but you gave it back to me." With his touch, Link forced Zelda to see the truth.

"No", she felt tears violently drop down her cheeks, falling upon Link's damaged face, "It cannot be you! You cannot be Vindictus!" Link frowned and looked at her with eyes heavy with grief. She understood now: Link had never died. He had just disappeared, and goddesses knows what he could have possibly gone through to get to where he was today.

"I am sorry, Zelda", he said, "I know I cannot be forgiven for what I have done. But it is of no matter now…" Zelda opened her eyes, holding his raised arm tightly as he played with strands of her hair, "I will embrace death, soon enough. It is only... fitting somehow, I have in fact ended everything I started." He smiled ironically as he thought about it. "And so", he whispered, "I made my Ravens fly, a long time ago. I led them to victory, only to cut their wings in the end. Such a waste…" Zelda snapped out of it, taking in what he said.

"No", she refused, "I will not let you die, Link! Two years ago you disappeared and nothing hurt more than that! I have endured too much heartbreak to let you pass away in front of my own eyes!" She turned her head up and began screaming: "Help! Somebody Help us!" Link gave her a tired smile.

"Zelda", he said, "There is no redemption for the atrocities I have committed, it is better for everyone to let me die here… As the final ghost of the revolution." Zelda shook her head, again turning to shout at the Castle for help.

"I will not live my life without you, Link. I will not!" Link tried to protest again when they heard footsteps approaching rapidly: Someone had heard the queen's cry for help. Link could hardly believe his eyes as Bren stormed through the open door and into the courtyard.

The veteran soldier, now a doctor at her majesty's service, tried to analyze the sight that hit him as practical and objectively as possible: His queen was there, by the looks of it with both her legs broken, Vindictus the mass-murderer, mortally wounded, was also there, peacefully resting his head in the queen's lap and all of Bren's own former comrades, proud members of the queen's guard, were also there, albeit slaughtered and lifeless. It felt so surreal that Bren had no idea where to start analyzing to get a hold of the situation.

"My queen… Vindictus…" He began, stuttering as he looked for words to properly assess the circumstances.

"Yes…" Link said in a weak voice, and coughed up more blood, "Vindictus has been my name… For so long now." He grunted as another shock of pain went through his system, yet Bren could do little more than stand there. The voice, the blue eyes, the dirty blonde hair, though longer than last he had seen it, were all recognizable features of a man Bren had deemed lost, even dead. The doctor slowly walked up to Link and their eyes met, all the memories they shared collided in a matter of seconds.

"Link…" Bren's voice was a bit unsteady, even when he had understood what was going on, "I do not know why or how, but what you have done these last years is… unforgiveable… All the lives that you've stolen..." Link gave up another tired smile and nodded slightly.

"I know, old friend", he said, "That is why I have accepted that my fate was to die here today: To atone for my crimes as a man-slayer. Just let me pass away, Bren, and let the haunting guise of the man known as Vindictus be passed off as a ghost... of the revolution. Let me pass, as punishment for clipping the wings… off my own, proud Ravens. And let the memory of Link, the rebel leader, die along me as well. It is apparent that the memory of me brings... much pain. Poor Grath..." Bren nodded, slowly saluting Link and both the men prepared for the death of the greatest warrior the land had ever known. Zelda however, was not on the same page as any of them.

"Bren", her voice was steady now, her eyes fiery with determination, "I will not accept Link dying away from me, not again! I order you to do all in your power to save this man, regardless of his actions! Do this, or I will have you hanged for treason!" Bren backed off, not sure how to respond. The queen was known for working up a temper sometimes but this?

"My queen", he wondered, "Why would you care so much for the survival of this war veteran?" Zelda's tears started to flow once more, as she turned to Link, looking deep down into his blue gaze.

"Because I love him", she said it as much to Link as to Bren, "I've loved him for so long: I want to marry him, have him by my side for the rest of my life. I want to bear his children one day." She leaned down and kissed Link deeply, her lips eagerly playing with his, broken and cracked as they were. When they pulled apart, Link had the biggest grin on his face, and he shifted his eyes to Bren for a moment.

"I once told you how honor is for fools, didn't I? It looks like we have a royal decree to follow, you and I." He turned back his gaze to Zelda, cupping her chin with one hand. "I accept your proposal, my queen." His eyes were full of honesty, more sincere than Bren had ever seen him. "Should I live through this, my love, I will stay at your side, as your husband, until the day I die."

"Oh, you will live through this", Bren had now become as focused and determined as Zelda, "By my queen's orders, I will not let you pass now." He leaned over and picked up Link, "Let's get this old tattered hero to bed and treat his wounds, and, my queen, before you ask: no, you may not stay in said bed with him. He needs rest to heal his wounds. Stay here, I'll send help to get your legs dealt with." Link's body felt limp in Bren's hands as they supported him to a guest room around the private quarters, and Link felt his consciousness float away.

**A/N: **This chapter became a really long one. Mainly because I intended them to be separate but the Rusl-part ended up being way too short so I had to do it this way instead. Hope you'll bear with it. And I finally got to some fluff, which was is always good fun. As always, kindly read and review:

Sincerely

Sargeras111


	17. Chapter 16

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **Sorry for updates being delayed as of late. I have been a bit busy doing all sorts of shit, working being prominent here, but I'll manage somehow.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 16: **To redeem a name

Link remained in bed for the next few months and though the work on healing him had been hectic at first, Bren noted that his condition was getting more and more stable by the minute. Zelda's legs had healed rapidly and she had been able to resume her duties as a queen. She was still frail though, and the council had gained some influence back as a result. None knew of the secret guest that Zelda harbored in her own guest room. That was probably for the best.

In spite of Bren forbidding Zelda to even enter Link's room, she did make it a habit to sneaking in at night: To just sit there, by his side, stroking his hair as he slept, was more than she would ever had dreamed of just days ago. Sometimes she would even talk quietly to him, thinking that somehow her words could reach him and grant him some peace in his restless slumber. After one of these nightly visits Zelda encountered Bren in the corridor, when she was on the way to her own bedroom. Bren smiled at her and shook his head.

"I had a feeling you couldn't keep yourself out of there, my queen", he said, "You care too deeply to just leave him at my mercy." Zelda looked down in shame, blushing slightly. Bren's face turned serious.

"You do know that him courting you, let alone marrying you, is quite unlikely right now? Many nobles in the city, not to mention the court in Termina, would see him hanged. Getting him from a wanted criminal to a respectable warrior is not going to be the easiest thing, let alone make him a presentable suitor for you." Zelda nodded at his words.

"I know", She said, "I... We will have to think of a way to clear his name… To make people see."

"See what? A broken hero, at best. It will not be easy to stave off Vindictus' dirt from his face. With that I bid you good night, my queen." Bren bowed and retreated to his own chambers, leaving Zelda with her thoughts. She was still very tired and the stress of the situation caused her to weep a bit against Link's door.

On the other side of the door Link heard her sobs and he instantly awoke. He wanted to storm through the door, enclose Zelda in his arms and hold her until she stopped crying, but his body was still too weak. All he could muster was to call out to her name: "Zelda".

Link's voice hit Zelda's ears; her heart picked up speed as she slowly pushed the door open and went back into the room. Link had forced himself to sit up and he held out his hand for her. Zelda hurried to his side, still sobbing. She rested her face on his shoulder, tears falling down and Link swept her into a tight embrace, hushing her, trying to take her stress away.

"Don't worry, Zelda", he murmured, "It's going to be okay."

Zelda hoped that he was right. She desperately hoped that he was right, that everything would be just like she had imagined.

With a painstaking effort, Zelda left Link's arms and made her way to her own chambers, for real this time: "Good night, Link. I hope that you will be awake tomorrow."

After a couple of more days, it was decided that Link was well enough to stand up and walk without losing all of his remaining dignity. Bren was surprised at how quickly Link had been recovering, but in fact it had been the Triforce of Courage giving a hand once again.

During Link's recovery, Bren had been thinking of a plan to save Link's neck, even restore some of his honor. It would require the good will of many people, along with some luck.

It was a chilly spring afternoon, but there were no clouds in the sky, so there would be no risk of rain. Zelda and Link had taken position on the balcony, Link in his assassin clothing and Zelda in her public, white and purple dress. There had been announcements and rumors around the city that the queen would hold a speech, and bring the Vindictus affair to a close. The crowd was massive, most of the inhabitants of the city with the ability to stand on their feet seemed to have gathered in the large square. Zelda decided that now would be a good time to start:

"Good citizens of Castle to town", she said, "The murderous reign of the Vindicator has come to an end!" The mob cheered, saluting their queen. She motioned with her hand to silence them.

"However, he did not end as you might think", she continued, "A few days ago, there was an attempt on my own life." Gasps were heard and the crows looked rather surprised. "The only thing standing between the perpetrators and me was the man you know as Vindictus! He single-handedly slew both the dozens of assassins on his own, to save me!" People now started to whisper to each other in regards to what they had heard, but without shifting their eyes from their queen. Still looking at her people Zelda said: "Will you step out, Vindictus, to explain yourself?"

"I shall", Link replied and stepped up to Zelda's side, provoking massive gasps from the audience. To see the man, myth and legend stand in broad daylight, with his mask gone, was an unnatural feeling for many.

"I am the man you have known for these last few years as Vindictus", Link's voice boomed, "But before that some of you may have heard of me as Link, the rebel commander." Link had instantly sparked the curiosity of everyone present and they now listened intently, all of them wondering how the man who some of them had last seen chasing a tyrant from their city, had been the same as the one that had cast his blood-stained shadow on those unfortunate enough to get in his way. Link was still nervous: After he had told Bren about his reasons, and the twisted justice that had consumed him, Bren said that he had a plan. However, Link still felt as if he had to swallow his own swords as his speech went on: "I saved this land, and the queen that now stands before you, and I ask you to forgive my sins these past few years." Of course it would not be that easy. Many in the crowd had friends, family members, fathers, sons, mothers who had fallen victim to Vindictus and grudges may not be so easy forgotten. Some of the louder parts of the townsfolk protested, chanting "Hang him, hang the murderer! Hang the assassin!"

"_This is not working_", Bren thought, "_I'll have to try the plan out._" He stepped out in front of the crowd, just below the balcony where Zelda and Link were standing, urging the mob to silence.

"People of Castle Town", he addressed them, "Before casting your judgments, I implore you to listen to the other side of this for a moment. I ask you all a favor: All those that were saved from tormentors, from wicked treatment, from an unworthy life by this man's sword, please, step up and stand with me!" Bren had gambled his own standing on this one action. "_This is it, Link_", he thought, "_Now we see what your justice was worth._" First the crowd was completely still and quiet, but then, one figured moved through the paralyzed blob. The girl Link had saved from rape when he first came back to Castle Town had stepped up, eyeing around nervously as she took a spot next to Bren, without saying one word. Another moment of stillness and then, more and more people walked up to Bren's side, all of them people who were saved from oppression. Bren felt immensely relieved, but he wasn't done yet: "Now, all those who are thankful, and rejoicing in, that these people are safe, step up!" The area around Bren became very crowded, very quickly. Link was surprised: Almost half the crowd was now standing beneath his balcony, facing the other half.

"_Well_", he thought, "_I did kill a shit-load of people._"

Bren commenced speaking anew: "Is the dignity of these people not worth cherishing? Is their safety not worth protecting? Accept that those who died all died for their crimes, just like you wish this man to do!" He pointed up to Link, "He killed to protect these people, who could not protect themselves. So I say, let's not kill him. In fact I say celebrate him as the hero he was, as the man who braved Ganondorf himself and saved this land. That is all I have to say."Bren stepped down, and the people who had gathered around him did the same. As Bren went back to the castle, the people that had stood by his side went home, seeing no reason to stay. Zelda spoke up again: "Citizens, let us not dwell on the past. We all have things to do, errands that need fulfillment. Go and tend to these now, do not forget what has happened but do not feel burdened by it. It will do no good for those who now rest on the other side, in the hands of the goddesses." Though some were still angry, reluctant to let go, all people walked away, returning to their daily lives.

Link gave up a sigh in relief and he and Zelda went back into the Castle. Soon the details of the bloody affair that ended up in her rescue would come out, the story of how Link slaughtered his own men. But that was trouble for another day. There was the other problem that they had to deal with.

The citizens of Castle Town had been one problem, Termina would be another. Since Marth's death the tensions between Hyrule and Termina had been significantly increased. The nations still had their respective ambassadors intact, but just about. Since the Terminan people weren't the problem, but the nobles, Zelda had figured that resolving the issue with the ambassador would suffice to save her nation from a potential war.

Zelda took Link with her to see the, no doubt disgruntled, in his chamber.

"You let me do the talking, okay?" Zelda said.

"It will be as you wish, darling", Link complied, causing a slight blush on Zelda's face as they ended up in front of the door to the ambassador's residence. Zelda knocked, but didn't wait for the ambassador to open for her. She firmly opened it herself and stepped in.

The ambassador, a small and chubby man with graying hair, had risen from his seat at his desk from the other side of the room and he did not look pleased at all. Link would have described his appearance mostly as dejected.

"Queen Zelda", he began, "I have heard from my servants what was said today at the balcony. Is this Vindictus, that you bring to my chambers?" He gestured at Link and Link nodded in response.

"We merely wish to resolve this issue with Termina to avoid war", Zelda stated firmly. The little man nodded and returned to his chair behind his desk.

"Look, I had no personal love for my former Prince either, especially not since the more... delicate matters of his personal life was exposed. I'm sure there are those in Termina who would wage war for this but judging from what I've been informed with since his death, Termina has got its hands full. Right now, a bunch of other relatives to the King are waging their own private wars to assure their place as potential heirs to the throne. It really is a mess, from what I've heard. The King is grieving his son still, but I doubt he will be able to sort out the internal conflicts any time soon. By the time he does, I suspect that he will have too little energy, not to mention too few soldiers, to come with any serious threats to your doorstep."

Zelda was very surprised at how smoothly this was going.

"So there won't be a lot of repercussions for this little... Incident?" She inquired.

"No, not as it stands now. There might be some lucrative trade agreements that I can force through at some point, but now the political turmoil in Termina will disable any problems we might have had. I would not be surprised if both of you are dead and gone by the time Termina has sorted itself out."

Zelda and Link left the small office relieved. The last burdens had been lifted from their shoulders and every obstacle had been cleared. The couple rejoiced in that Link's name had been cleaned and cleared, and as soon as they were alone, they held each other, kissing passionately. Zelda allowed Link's tongue to play in her mouth, both refusing to break the kiss until they had to take a breath. Link held her around her waist as they walked through the castle and Link began explaining all the details of his whereabouts from coming to his senses in Hyrule Field to him finding his queen surrounded by assassins. However, Link left out his duel with Grath; it was still too painful for him. They stepped out on another balcony, looking at the sun setting over the fields of Hyrule. She stood in front of him and he folded his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Link", Zelda whispered, "I love you more than anything."

"I promise you will have me for every day once we're married", Link answered, "We will just have to make it work. I know it will be a problem for the council, even after all that we've done today." Zelda laughed a short, disparaging laugh.

"I have not heeded their advice since they suggested that I married someone that wasn't you", she said, "I will bend them to my will, you'll see." Link smiled, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"It looks like I'm marrying a woman hard as steel. I like that prospect." The queen giggled and blushed, bringing up her hand to stroke his hair. A chill wind was picking up, hinting a cold night was coming.

"We should go inside, my love", Zelda said, taking his hand and leading him back to her quarters, "Even though the night will be cold, I'm sure we will find some way to keep warm." Link's smile widened as he followed her lead.

"_Let's hope this night gets very long_", he thought as darkness descended on Hyrule, with no Vindicator to stalk the city tonight.

**A/N: **I liked writing that, and I certainly hope you liked reading. If you haven't figured, this story is slowly coming to a close. Once it's finished I may or may not write the occasional spin-off chapter, or one-shot stories based on this story. But that's all for the future, until next time, please Read and Review:

Sincerely

Sargeras111


	18. Chapter 17

**A Cause worth killing for**

**A/N: **So this will most likely be the final chapter. It's been a great run, but it feels good to bring it to a close, I think. WARNING: This chapter is, basically, a fluff.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is the copyright of Nintendo.

**Chapter 17: **The queen's guardian

"No, not happening".

Koroi felt a sting of disappointment. He was standing in front of the queen of Hyrule, as a representative of Cathay to open up a trade route that would be greatly beneficial to the lord he served. However, he had not been prepared to slam his diplomatic head into the brick wall that was sitting on the throne, just a few yards away. A man was sitting on a chair, slightly behind the throne. Since Koroi had entered the room, the man had not moved a muscle, just sitting in the shadows, studying the ambassador. After spending a good while trying to persuade the queen Koroi started to feel very frustrated.

"Queen Zelda", he said and motioned to take a few steps forward, "I implore you to consider…" In the blink of an eye the man had rushed to his feet and was now barring Koroi's path to the queen. He pushed his cape aside slightly, letting Koroi catch a glimpse of the katana that was hanging at his side.

"Didn't the guards warn you to not leave the carpet?" Koroi noticed that he had been standing at the edge of a red carpet throughout his whole audience, and he had made a motion to step off it to get closer to Zelda. He thought it was some meaningless ritual, but apparently this man had another opinion. "Trust me", the man continued, "My wife may be the most understanding, considerate, charming and patient being in the known world… However I am not. I would advise you to not step closer to the queen again." His eyes were blue, void of fear and doubt as they stared into Koroi's own.

Zelda, apparently amused, leaned her head slightly to get Koroi back into her field of view.

"Would that be all, ambassador, because I think we both have other things to do today?" Koroi then just gave up, turned around and walked out of the room, cursing all stubborn monarchs everywhere.

Link turned around to see his wife smile at him.

"Sweetie, if you keep pushing everyone away, they will never succeed in their diplomatic missions." Link returned her smile and walked up to her.

"You didn't sound too keen on his suggestions to begin with, love, and besides I didn't like his tone." He bent down and kissed her briefly, then pulled back and motioned her to come with him.

"Come on, my queen", he said, "Let's take a break". He took her hand, urging her to stand up and come with him.

"But there's so much work to do", she protested weakly, but she was actually relieved at his suggestion, as she was getting very tired. He always seemed to know when she really needed a break. She followed him to the library where they sat and looked out the window.

"Tell me something, love", Zelda began and Link turned his gaze to her, "You've always said that you became obsessed by your wicked justice… But that is not true, isn't it?" Link looked troubled, for she had reached the same conclusion as he had done a few weeks ago. Ever since, he had thought a lot about potential, subconscious motives for his actions, and now he believed he had an answer.

"I think it was an urge as fundamental as the one to find a place to call home, a place to where I could feel safe, where I could feel warmth. I was lost at first, but then I saved that girl from the back alley. And when I killed the man, when I spilled his life's blood on the pavement, I felt warmth filling up my deeply frozen soul. It was such a short burst, but it was all I could find. I suppose I tried to hold on to that feeling, to try and find the warmth in my life: That is why I kept killing. It is truly bizarre."

Zelda gently placed one hand on his back and the other at the back of his head, she held him next to her, feeling the true warmth he had on the inside. She felt such pity for her husband, for all that he went through.

"But it does not matter now", he said, returning her embrace, "Because I have all the warmth I will ever need… right here."

Zelda hugged him ever tighter, afraid of ever letting him go. She too needed warmth after all: His warmth was what she needed. Marrying Link had not been the most simple of things the young woman had done in her life: She had to grant him a knighthood and appoint him as her personal bodyguard.

When the wedding was announced the nobles, especially those who had some prospect at asking for her hand themselves, loudly protested. Link, however, had run out of patience with pesky nobles and sternly reminded them that if the queen felt discomfort with their presence, he as her guardian had every right in the world to remove them as he saw fit. His reputation and the blades he still carried convinced them to simply let it be, and accept the, most likely, strangest royal pair ever. A queen marrying her own protector, who also had a history as a notorious mass-murderer, was a thought most difficult for nobles to deal with. However, at this point, they didn't bother to make a fuss about it since they had figured it would never do any good. Zelda became so happy when Link stood up for them, and from then on every day seemed like the happiest day of her life.

He spent most of his days at her side, never leaving without making sure that Sheik was close by. Those two, along with Bren, had become really tight knit friends, a Triforce in their own right. The country had become so prosperous in these last months of complete peace, with no usurpers, no murderers and no conspiracies. Now they were sitting there, in front of the window in the library wing, doing nothing but to drown in their own love. Zelda felt a small sensation in her stomach.

"He's kicking again, Link", she said quietly, "He's going to be a lively child." Link felt happiness pierce his entire existence, like a spear of pure joy and he gently rubbed Zelda's stomach. This was where he was meant to be, nowhere else in the entire world.

"I will dedicate my life to love and protect you, both of you", he stared into her eyes again and she felt her consciousness fade into his azure gaze, felt herself consumed by her affection to her husband. This was how it was meant to be, and in spite of everything that had gotten in the way, their love had won in the end. In spite of madmen, tyranny, violence, death and insanity, Link and Zelda were victorious. Link had risen to his feet and took her hand.

"You look tired, dear", he said, "Maybe we should retire for the night?" Zelda smiled, wondering how he always knew what she wanted before she even knew herself.

"With you at my side, I know that nothing will harm me", Zelda said as they walked towards their own chambers, and she rested her head against his shoulder as they walked. Link seemed to become distant somehow, lost in thought.

"My love", he said, "Know that I do not wish to utilize my sword to end another life. I do not wish to kill again, but if it means your safety, then I will. No one can order me to leave your side to end lives, not even you yourself. I will stay, whether you like it or not."

His dedication to her personal safety, to the point where he would protect her against her own will always felt remarkable to her. "Did you know, on that day when I came for you: When I came to end Ganondorf…? If he had slaughtered the entire city, I would not have minded as long as I would have saved you. At that point, the kingdom meant nothing to me, only you were important. " This was something Zelda had not known before, dedication so deep that he would sacrifice nations for her, sacrifice her own country for her. She clung to his side as they entered the royal bedroom and she said to him: "That is why I know that you will always keep me safe, you have already gone through hell to bring me out of harm's way." Link regained the smile on his face.

"I have lived a life at war so that only my name should suffice for your protection. I will stand by you to the death, and far, far beyond." Link closed the door behind them, hoping that this would be the longest night ever known in the lands of Hyrule.

THE END

**A/N: **Fluff, fluff, fluff for everyone. The story is officially over and I already have the plot for the next one on the ready. I won't reveal much right now, but I will hint you with one word: Vikings. Not sure when I'll find time finishing it, but I am writing right now. I hope you enjoyed reading this story, because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. I may be doing some one-shot spinoffs for this story if I get any good ideas. If you would like, you could Review, after all no point in telling you to Read since you've reached the end of the story, but you could post a Review regardless:

Sincerely

Sargeras111


End file.
